Enemies For Life
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: Gunther and CeCe hate each other so much and do mean things to each other, play pranks and mocks one another and even compete with each other.One day they got detention for disrupting the class and they get detention.When detention is finally over, Gunther and CeCe argue in the hall. Out of nowhere Gunther kisses CeCe and walks away,and doesn't seem to care.GeCe/Rogan/Tynka/Deucina
1. Plot

Before I continue with this new story for all my GeCe shippers I'd like to say that this plot was given by my fellow friend WeasleyQueen18 and I'm sure all of you read her beautiful stories. She really helped me come up with this plot so I'd like to thank her for this and please read and review, she even politely reviewed on my first story Love Me Or Leave Me if you haven't read it yet then I suggest you do. -GeCe Love

**CeCe POV:**

Hi I'm CeCe Jones and I'm a dancer on Shake It Up Chicago along with my bestfriend Rocky Blue who I can't live with out she's just like a sister to me. Ty Blue is Rocky's older brother who's dating Tinka Hessenhefer my other bestfriend. Deuce Martinez my closest guy friend from all the other guys who really takes care of me like I'm his sister. Flynn my little brother who might be annoying, selfish and secretive but after all he's my brother what can I do I live with him. Logan my step-brother and I don't usually get along ever since he moved out here, but one thing I noticed about him. Logan's crush is Rocky he always seems to stalk her like everywhere which is pretty awkward. Dina Garcia is my other closest friend who I really care about, she seems to have a crush on Deuce but Deuce likes Amber, Logan's ex. Then there we have Gunther Hessenhefer the most meanest, european, selfish jerk I've ever met. God I hate him so much that I want to rip him apart. He's a living nightmare he haunts me everytime I look at him he glares at me which gives me the shivers. Anyways enough knowing about other's but I'm here with Rocky shopping in the market searching for shoes. Did I ever tell you that I love shoes? Well you know now.

"Omg Rocky look at these, these are brand new shoes!" I shout out at excitement.

"Okay, okay keep it down people are looking." Rocky says embarrassed.

"Who cares?" I reply back to her and she gives me the face.

"Can we go now, I think we had enough of this nonsense." Rocky says begging.

"What? Nonsense.. how are these beautiful pair of high heels nonsense to you take a closer look at it." I ask her.

"No!" she demands for me to stop shoving shoes in front of her face.

Then Logan comes over to us "Hey girls"

"What are you doing here asshole, don't you see Rocky and I are searching for shoes." I tell him.

"Don't be mean CeCe after all he's your brother."

"Remember Rocky that he's my step-brother." I say.

"Whatever." she replies back to me.

"CeCe, your boyfriends calling you." Logan says.

"What? I don't have- Then suddenly a guy with brunette hair walked over to me with a very cute smile.

"Hi, I don't think I know you." I reply to him.

"Oh really? Well I most definitely know everything about you baybee." He says making me back away a little.

"Uh, you remind me of a certain enemy of mine." I say.

"I know, Gunther Hessenhefer right? Yeah he talks about you all the time with me." He answers back.

"May I ask what is your name?"

"Bob." He says to me.

"Are you Gunther's cousin?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes, how did you know your so smart, Gunther told me that your really dumb." He commented which really hurt me so I pushed past him trying to calm down my anger.

"Hey where is she going?" Bob asks Rocky who was busy staring at Logan and playing with her hair.

"Rocky!" Logan yells.

"Huh?" she says stupidly.

"Bob is asking you a question are you dumb or something?" Logan says to Rocky which hurt her.

"What Bob?"

"Go get CeCe." Bob replies back.

"No!" she yells looking back at Logan with rage in her eyes. Then she makes a run for it catching up to CeCe.

"What is wrong with these two girls?" Bob asks Logan.

Logan shrugs "I don't know, CeCe has anger issues but I don't know about Rocky."

I run home with Rocky chasing after me screaming out my name "CeCe! CeCe wait!"

I finally managed to stop and turned around to look at her "What?"

"What is the matter with you, why'd you just walk away on the hottest guy in school." Rocky says.

"I barely know him and he told me how that Gunther Hessenhefer called me dumb I bet that european jerk will embarrass me front of the whole school." I explain crying.

"Look Bob is his cousin, so I'm sure he doesn't know everything about you." She says.

"Really? Well he certainly looked like he was insulting me just like his freakish cousin." I tell her.

"You know what, let's just head home CeCe and talk about this for later on."

"Or never." I reply back to her who couldn't agree more.

_~The Next Day at School~_

I went to school alone cause Rocks was sick so I entered the school to see Gunther speaking to his cousin Bob. I bashfully looked away from the both of them wondering still if Gunther's still private talking about me with him. My locker was suddenly shut by someone I was shocked. No one messes with CeCe Jones, I turned around to face Gunther Hessenhefer.

"Ew you again? Get the hell out of here before I puke Hessenhefer." I tell him.

"Oh really cause it seemed more like, I want Gunther to be here." Gunther replies back to me.

"Ugh will you just get out of here!" I groan.

He chuckles "Never." He says looking back at me.

I tried to push past him, instead he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the lockers "Do you really think you can easily escape me baybee?"

"Ugh, get off!" I try pushing his chest, but he was too strong but there was no way I wasn't going to give up on that loser.

"Remember Jones, I hate you!" Gunther says raising up his voice at me.

"And I hate you too!"

"What the hell did you say?!" He screams.

"Are you deaf or something? Didn't I j-" Then I suddenly stopped to see that I caught other's attention to so I just pushed past him to head to my homeroom class.

I entered my homeroom class and see Bob walking over to me "Hello."

"What may you want from me?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Oh come one CeCe, just because my cousin's a total jerk to you doesn't mean I'm one." Bob says innocently.

I look up at him concerned if Gunther had told him anything else about me "Did-"

"No, he didn't." He replies back to me.

The bell rings and I head to class with Gunther in art, why the hell do I have that Hessenhefer I'd rather have Tinka.

"Class line down the aisle and I'll assign partners." Our teacher Mrs. Taylor says.

I groan and do as she says, I see Gunther near me so I try to move behind other students. He smirks at this.

"Tyler and Stacey, George and Max, Garrett and Ashley, Jake and Ella, Jeffery and Jerome." And she still continues on with the names and finally calls the last four that are going to get paired up.

I looked at Gunther,Tristan and Max. I either would want Tristan or Max not Gunther I was really praying not to have Gunther as my partner which got me really scared.

"And what we have here? Oh I'm so sorry I have forgotten to pair all four of you. Alright let's see." She remains silent for awhile and then finally calls out the name.

"I got it!"She says.

"Oh please just pair us up already were dying to know who our partners are." Gunther says looking over at me with a certain smirk which gives me the shivers. I looked away from his eyes.

"And the pairs our Tristan and Max and last but not least- I cut her off.

"Yeah,yeah I know and Gunther and I are partners isn't that correct?" I ask her.

"Are you trying to outsmart me CeCe?" Mrs. Taylor asks a bit threatened.

I zipped my mouth and sat down with him besides me.

"Class do not disrupt me while I'm talking." She turns the other direction facing the board and drawing a figured creature.

"Psst..Psst .. CeCe?CeCe?" Gunther says calling out my name distracting me from my work.

"You look like a fool, did you know that? Your mascara and your dress." He commented on me laughing, I burst into anger and got up to slap him.

He caught my hand, then Mrs. Taylor looks at the both of us "CeCe, why are you up, you should be sitting down on your seat."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor I-" she cut me off facing the board "Just take a seat CeCe."

I quickly sat back down to my seat with Gunther still buzzing out my name in my ear "Gunther, when will you quit bothering me stupid!?" I yell at Gunther harshfully.

He got really angry so he decided to talk back on me "Shut up CeCe, you don't even know what were doing?"

I got red really fast "I certainly do! So why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone Hessenhefer?!"

"Make me baybee."

"What the hell did you say?" I ask getting really angry until our teacher caught us arguing.

"Enough the both of you! Since both decided not to listen to my directions, you two are getting detention!" She screams which got me really scared.

We nod our head really quick and get back to work "You see what you got me into CeCe?" he whispers in my ear.

"What me? It was you! You started it!" I yell a little.

"Well atleast I'm not the one with the big mouth!" He raises his voice a little.

We both stand up and continue to mock each other with weird noises and yell as loud as we can then Mrs. Taylor screams "Will you two just quit your fighting! Now both of you are getting one week of detention. You hear me? One week!"

I groan and take a seat "After school we will take place at this class starting today." she says.

"What? No, no not today!" I beg her.

"No excuses I will let both of your parents know that you two are here in detention and will explain everything to them." Mrs. Taylor replies back making me sit down anguished.

Gunther sits down next to me pretty mad "Because of your big mouth I cannot go home early."

"Oh no, your not starting with me cause I'm this close to-"

"To what?" Gunther asks.

I didn't answer but turn away "That is what I thought."

Finally after 38 minutes the bell rings and I pack my stuff to get out of class early but Gunther caught up to me and decided to push me forcefully near the locker which hurt me real bad. He squeezed my arm real tight and I begged for him to let go "Let go!"

"Never, you got me in trouble so why shall I?" He asks smirking.

"Please let me go I need to go to class!" I raise my voice at him who pushed me to the floor.

"Ow you jerk!" I scream getting up to slap him, but he grabbed my hand and threw it on the air.

"CeCe, you will pay for this. This is just the beginning." Gunther says.

"How dare you freaking hurt me you jerk." I yell.

He laughs "I'm serious." I reply.

"Whatever." He says leaving.

I stare at him leaving and yell out the words that he can hear "I hate you! I so freaking hate you so much!" I scream raising up my voice really high crying.

He stopped walking and turned around to face me, I just look at him walking up to me "I-hate-you-too."

Then he leaves, I stomp on the ground throwing my bag on the floor. I see Bob walking over to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay CeCe?" He asks me.

"Yes I'm fine." I reply wiping off my dried tears.

"Are you sure cause it seems like your not."

"Will you just leave me alone for awhile Bob?" I ask him politely not in the mood.

"If you maybe share your feelings with me then maybe you'll feel a whole lot better." Bob says.

"I guess."

"So what's the problem?"

"Gunther.." I sigh.

"What about Gunther?" Bob asks me.

"When we were in 5 grade, I went on a date with Gunther and he treated me really well and all but he came to find out that I was real cheap and that I was doing all this for money, so we broke up and he's still onto that." I explain more to him so then he realizes.

"Oh.." Bob replies to me when I finish the ending.

"Well, I feel really bad for you is there any way that I can help you?" He asks.

"Actually to be honest, not really it's really going to get even worse if you try helping me out, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime."

"Well I gotta go I have lunch." I say leaving.

He waves goodbye to me and I accidently bump into someone. "Hey watch were your-" I immediately stop speaking.

"Oh, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bump into you CeCe." He says.

I remember the first day I met Josh he was my crush, he was so cute and he still is. "Oh that's fine." I blush while replying.

"Um I'm gonna go.." he says awkwardly after our silence.

I stare at him leaving a little heartbroken that he would react this way to me. Then I hear my name it must be Deuce I just know it so I turn around to see Deuce waving me a sign and saved me a spot where to sit at, how sweet is he. I walk myself towards Ty,Deuce,Dina,Logan, and Amber sitting across from all of them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hi CeCe." All say in unison.

"So are you coming to the party after school?" Ty asks me and my smile faded.

"Can't, got detention and guess who's there with me?" I ask.

"Who?" Deuce asks me.

"Gunther."I say.

"Oh." Ty says.

"Tough luck CeCe." Deuce replies.

"Hey!" I hit him.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just love playing around with you baybee." I say to Deuce who looked shocked.

"What?"

"Did I just hear what she just said?" Ty asks.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I ask them.

"Well, we most definitely heard you say baybee awhile ago." Logan says smirking at me.

"um.. I think not!"

"um yes you did." Deuce replies mimmicking me.

I cross my arms rudely "Can we just forget about what just happen like a second ago."

"Sure." Amber says.

"Hey, that's my case give it back! You thief!" Amber yells at Deuce.

"No it's not, this one is mine." Deuce says hiding something.

"Deuce.." Dina sighs. Then Deuce hands it back to Amber who pulled it away from him immediately.

"Why do you have it with you anyways?" I ask him.

"Yeah.." Logan says wanting to know.

"Uh.. I thought it was pretty cute so I took it." Deuce blushes after saying what he said.

"Mhm.. interesting." I say.

Amber got up and hit Deuce on the back really hard "Ow what was that for?"

"For stealing my case." She says putting on the fake smile.

Finally when Lunch was over I was pretty disappointed that I couldn't attend the party with all my friends plus Rocky is sick so I asked Logan to take care of her instead of going to the party and he agreed which was really weird. Anyways the last period of class just ended and my crush Josh walked over to me asking me a simple question that I wasn't actually waiting for.

"Hey CeCe, do we have any homework for this class?" Josh asked politely.

I blush "Uh .. yeah.."

"Really? Can I take a look at your homework notebook so I can copy it down real quick."

"Sure." I say handing over my book.

"Thanks." He replies leaving.

I just stood there waiting for him to say something but instead he walks away from me. Oh no. I forgot I had after school with Gunther so I hurried over to the art room real fast. I finally entered the detention/art room and took a seat waiting for the teacher, surprisingly Gunther was there behind me I didn't even notice.

"Where is the teacher?" A student asks who I barely know.

"I don't know." I reply.

"He wasn't asking you." Gunther replies.

"Well, would you rather want me not to tell him?"

He didn't answer but turn around then the random kid came up to me "Hello?"

"Hello.." I say looking up at the kid.

"Are you new here?" He asks.

"No ofcourse not, I've been here since the age of 10." I reply.

"No, I mean are you new in here?" He asks.

I raised up my eyebrows looking at him confusedly then looked over at Gunther "Well don't look at me."

"Uh.. no I've been here a couple of times." I say.

Then suddenly the teacher comes in unfortunately Mrs. Taylor.

"Uh.. Your our teacher for after school detention?" Gunther asks Mrs. Taylor pretty shocked.

"Yes, now I'll be in the teacher's lounge for 5 minutes and be right back so no arguments, fights, quarrels, got it!"

We all nod our heads at the same time, she leaves the room.

"Now, what I was waiting for the whole day." Gunther says facing towards me.

"Huh?"

The other students were busy chit-chatting about their stuff while Gunther came up to me and pulls my hair.

"Ow!" I scream.

He laughs "Baybee this is just the start."

"Oh I know that your not going there Hessenhefer!" I raise up my voice pushing him forcefully down on the chair and trying to push him so he can fall off.

"Hahahaha." He laughs "Keep trying, I'm too strong."

He gets up and picks me up really high "Hey kids who wants to see a girl flying on the air." Gunther says holding me up really high on the air while I scream for him to put me down.

"We want! Do it! Do it!" Random people say.

"Put me down!" I scream.

Then he drops me on the floor really hard, but luckily I didn't get hurt like the other times he tried this on me except not in detention.

"Ouch!" I scream rubbing my butt.

Then suddenly Mrs. Taylor comes in "I heard noise. Was it you?" She asks pointing towards Gunther and I then her eyebrows were raised up.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asks me.

"Uh.. me." I chuckle "You see ... Gunther started it." I say straight.

She rolls her eyes "You two are full of disapointment, what did you do to her this time Gunther?"

"What me? Why me? I didn't even touch her right guys?" He asks other students.

"Sure." I reply.

"Shut up!" He says.

"No you shut up!" I say.

"Na ah you shut up baybee."

"Make me baybee."

"Oh nobody mocks me baybee." Gunther says getting up to push me, until Mrs. Taylor stopped us from fighting.

"STOP!" She screams.

We immediately stop fighting and look up at our teacher.

"CeCe, Gunther stand out the hall arguing not in here!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

We follow her orders and get out together with her following behind us to close the door.

**Logan POV:**

Gosh, why did CeCe have to put me in charge to watch Rocky I mean she's basically not doing anything and just sitting there watching the walls with her blanket covering herself so she wont get cold. And why did she invite her to our apartment.

"Logan, can you pass me the tissues from over there." she asks me.

"Sure." I say smiling passing her the tissues.

"Hey, when is CeCe coming home?" Rocky asks confused.

"She's in detention, so probably around 5 she'll arrive." I tell her politely giving her a small smile.

She smiles, then sneezes "A-choo"

"Woah there." I say passing her more tissues.

"Sorry, it's the other allergies." She replies back to me sweetly.

We just had an awkward silence between us and didn't bother speaking. I suddenly stare at Rocky for some time and she looks adorable when she's all comfy. She looks up at me weirdly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Rocky asks pretty embarrassed.

I laugh "No."

"Then.."

"Nothing." I reply.

"Okay.."

"Want more tissues?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She replies.

I sit next to her on the couch checking how her temperature is and wow she is really hot. And what I mean by hot meaning she is literally burning, she's 102 degrees.

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

She tries leaning in, but I back away from her "What are you doing Rocky?"

"Um.. I'm sorry it's my fault not yours I didn't mean i-it." Rocky says looking down from me.

I just ignore what happened awhile ago and started talking normally "I-I'll get soup for you." I say.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Wow that was really awkward I mean my sister's bestfriend tried to kiss me.

**CeCe POV:**

After a lot of silence Gunther finally decides to break it with his annoying accent "Baybee it is all your fault that we are out here."

"My fault! My fault! It's yours-you-freaking-bastard." I yell at him hitting him on his chest.

He grabbed my arm and twists it "Ugh! Gunther let go!" I say shouting at him.

"Not until you agree that this was all your fault baybee."

"Just let it go Gunther."

"CeCe, do you really think you can escape from me?"

"Why do you keep saying this?" I ask him firmly.

"What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve this punishment. It happens everyday Gunther. Explain." I say.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Don't tell me, your still growing about what happened in 5 grade?"

"Well that's what it is!" He screams.

I get scared and move back a little, but he suddenly pulls me towards him holding my waist not letting me go, while I was trying to push his chest to remove him.

"Gunther, let go!" I scream but he covers my mouth staring at my eyes.

We kind of locked our eyes with each other, Wow I never noticed how blue his eyes can be I think I was falling for him. _No CeCe stop saying weird things you can't fall for this thing he's a european jerk remember CeCe. Focus._

The next thing you know he pushed me against the lockers really hard hurting my arm when twisting it. "Ow!" It's like everyday we go with this same situation.

"I freaking hate you Gunther!" I say yelling at him and pushing him off of me.

Gunther grabs my arm and pulls me back in tightly holding me never letting me go "Can you please stop doing whatever your doing it's really getting on my nerves."

He smirks "Well I kind of like this game."

"Ugh, you bastard watch me teach you a lesson." I smack him hard on the face and his face gets red like really hot and hits me on the wall, but for some reason he didn't push me hard like the other times infact this time when he pushed me against the wall he hurt his hand punching his fist on the wall.

"Why did I feel guilt when hurting you CeCe?" He stares up at me with those blue eyes of his once again.

"I-I don't know." I say.

"What did you say?!"

"N-nothing."

"Yes you did say something." He tells me trying to prove me right.

"No I didn't."

"I believe you did baybee."

I chuckle nervously "Not really."

"Oh yes I heard." He says coming closer to me.

I just stared at Gunther coming closer to me and he stared at me for awhile while I was against the wall with his force. He came closer and closer, so I looked away from his eyes.

"Falling for me already?" he smirks.

I don't answer I just didn't want to look up at him "I see." He pulls me towards him then I had to look so I did.

"You idiot what do you wan- he suddenly cut me off with his lips crashing into mines I couldn't resist but kiss back so I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed there for awhile kissing. I felt that his lips were going deeper into the kiss and I was just melting into the kiss. Then finally his lips were removed from mine slowly still feeling each others lips. My eyes were still closed at this moment. I touched my lips smiling a little when I felt his lips on me then I opened my eyes to see him staring at me feeling confused about something. Then the next thing I know, he walks away like nothing happened between us. How can he just kiss me and leave me here with confusion and questions surrounding my head. I almost fell, but a certain student caught me so I looked up to see Josh.

"Hey there red, you almost fainted so I thought to help you out." Josh says with a sweet smile.

He picks me up straightly and I stare at him "Uh thanks Josh."

"Your welcome, aren't you supposed to be at home at this kind of time." He asks me.

"Yeah.."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I-I have detention." I say a bit timid to tell him.

"Oh, I've been there and it's horrible." He replies and I laugh.

He laughs with me too. Then I asked him a question of why he were here.

"What are you doing here Josh?"

"For the Basketball team."

"Oh."

"So CeCe, I was wondering if we can hang out sometimes?" Josh asks and I was lost into my thoughts about Gunther, how his lips were attached to mine and how good it felt then I shrugged it off.

"Pardon?" I say to Josh.

"I was wondering if you and I can hang out sometimes?" He repeats.

"Uh.. I'm sorry I'm really busy I guess some other time."

"That's cool." He says leaving.

**Rocky POV:**

"Logan, I really don't like the dressing of this soup it tastes really disgusting." I tell Logan.

"Rocky, this is all left here and I didn't make this, I guess it was Georgia's cooking." Logan explains to me.

"Well it stinks like fish."

"You saying this stinks like fish when your the one who stinks like armpits." He says rudely and I throw a pillow at him.

"Ew this pillow is full of snot."

"No it's not Logan so stop whining."

"Me whining? I never whine." He snorts.

"Puh-lease I've seen you whining over a TV show when CeCe was switching the channels." I say laughing.

"You were there?" Logan asks.

"Pfftyeah." I tell him and he felt hurt so I felt guilt.

"Whatever." He replies sitting next to me on the couch.

I felt kind of awkward when Logan sat near me, it's like I felt uncomfortable. "CeCe, where are you?"

"School." He answers.

"I wasn't asking you." I tell him.

"Well as you can see there is no one else in this apartment except for us so were you talking with the walls?" Logan asks looking over at me.

"No! Infact I was talking to God!" I say.

**CeCe POV:**

I entered my apartment to see Rocky and Logan sitting there on the couch watching TV silently.

"Your back!" Logan yells.

"Oh great, now your here?" Rocky asks rolling her eyes.

"I was in detention guys and you know it takes me awhile to arrive home while walking." I explain to them.

"Well, it's about time that Rocky is out of the house like right now." Logan tells me straight.

"Okay, okay." I say.

I took her home safely upstairs to her room and went back in my apartment thinking about Gunther. I didn't know why I felt this way towards this European Freak. Could this possibly mean something? Do we have a type of connection between us?

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy reading this first start of the story. I even read it over and loved it so I suggest you too should read this story and review of what did you think about the first chapter. And once again I'd like to thank WeasleyQueen18 to give me this brilliant plot to help me with this upcoming story and I recommend all of you who didn't read her story to read it you'll find it amazing. I know this first chapter was a bit long but I still hope all of you GeCe lovers and Rogan lovers read this story and love it. There's more coming up next week so keep waiting :)


	2. Just a Kiss

What I'd like to share is that I find it very rude when some reviewers are expecting me to update really quick, but I only update once a week not every single day I'm trying really hard on this new GeCe story. This story is mostly and mainly about CeCe and Gunther. I know all the Rogan lovers are excited but you will have to wait for your couple to get together. Also I'd like for all the author's out there reading my story to favorite and follow me I'd really appreciate that. GeCe lovers all of you also have to wait for your couple to get together. - GeCe Love :)

**Gunther POV:**

Why did I have the urge to kiss CeCe? It was just the heat of the moment so I went for it, but then again she was my first kiss I mean I've never had a first kiss ever in my life except for CeCe. I wonder what CeCe may be thinking of me, did she not like the kiss. No this cannot happen we are enemies I cannot fall for her? Am I? I don't know I'm really confused after the kiss shall I have a talk with CeCe. But what if she feels uncomfortable talking about this? _Gunther shut up, your thinking too much!_ Then I see Tinka coming over to me trying to comfort me.

"What is the matter Gunther?" Tinka asks me concerned.

"Nothing, I just need some fresh air." I explain to Tinka who looked at me as if I were hiding something from her.

"Are you hiding something from me Gunther?" she asks.

"Not really."

"Oh really, then why are you hiding your face from me like a thief?"

"I'm not, I-I just happen to not feel well so I'm going outside to get some fresh air. Weren't we just talking about this?" I tell her scratching my head feeling very itchy when I'm nervous.

"Mhm interesting, cause when Gunther gets really nervous he scratches his head and feels very itchy." Tinka says smirking.

"Whatever." I say leaving her behind.

I think Tinka is onto me, if she finds out that I kissed her closest friends which would be CeCe then she won't spare me. I bump into someone and jump a little.

"Woah there chill." Ty says when I stare up at him.

"Oh it is only you."

"Yeah, so is Tinka at her house today?"

"Yeah why so you guys can get caught smooching again?" I ask chuckling.

"Please like I don't know about the kiss from yesterday?" Ty says and my eyes turn wide.

"What do you mean by this?" I ask confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened between you and CeCe yesterday?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I reply trying to walk away but he stops me.

"You know Gunther, I send my people to after school and catch them spying on other's but what really surprised me was that kiss."

"Please don't tell anyone not even Tinka she will kill me." I beg him.

"Don't worry your secrets all safe with me I'll also let the other's know not to reveal it to anyone it will be between us and some other's who know about this." Ty explains to me and I sigh in relief.

"But you do know, there is someone who is crushing on CeCe and saw this incident between you two."

I felt a little jealousy hitting my stomach but I just shrugged it off "Who?" I ask.

"Frankie the-complication." He replies back to my answer.

I knew that this guy was trouble, he was up to something I don't like him at all even from the beginning.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah Frankie anyways if he somehow catches up to you he'll give you some dirty look so just look away and don't bother giving him back the dirty look or your in big trouble Hessenhefer."

"How are you calling me Hessenhefer and not my sister?" I ask Ty.

"Because I like her and she is my girlfriend."

"Well that explains a lot." I say.

Before he was gonna leave he stayed back to say something "Oh and Gunther if I were you I might want to move a feet away from CeCe, so stay away from her. I'm telling you or your really in big trouble." He explains chuckling a little.

Why the hell is he telling me all these things, I am staying away from CeCe more like avoiding her so basically were both avoiding each other.

**CeCe POV:**

I went outside to get some fresh air cause I wasn't really feeling well, and saw Frankie walking up to me.

"Hey CeCe." Frankie says.

"Uh hi.." I reply.

"So that was some kiss." He tells me.

"What kiss?" Oh no, does he know about the kiss between Gunther and I from yesterday during after school? I face the other direction trying to get rid of my blush.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Frankie, what do you mean?" I ask still not facing him.

"Don't act smart with me red. I know your secret." He says walking towards me.

"Wh-what secret?" I ask worried if he's on to me.

"Unless you want me to tell the whole school about it."

"No please don't." I beg him.

"Alright red. I saw Gunther and you making out after school so what was that?" He asks me.

"That was nothing, I didn't even know where that was coming from? It was just so sudden." I explain to Frankie.

"So if that was nothing, why were you not pulling away from him?"

"Can you please stop asking me all these ridiculous questions Frankie?" I tell him.

"Nope, until I find out the truth then I will."

"Ugh!" I groan.

"Groaning wont help at all CeCe." He says.

"Fine! It was the heat of the moment so I didn't have the urge to pull away from him that's it." I say straight.

"So.. that's all." He says.

"Yes that is all and final."

"Alright." He says leaving me there confused.

**Rocky POV:**

I went over to CeCe's but she wasn't in her apartment. Where could she be, then I see Logan walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asks.

"Looking for CeCe, where is she?"

"Outside." Logan says.

"Oh.. I'll just go then.." I try leaving but Logan stops me by grabbing my arm.

I looked at him feeling very uncomfortable, he realizes what he was doing and looks at his hand grabbing me.

"S-sorry." He say leaving my arm.

"Aren't you gonna stay for awhile waiting for CeCe?" Logan asks not looking at me.

"Sure." I smile at him.

**Logan POV:**

Rocky entered the house with my permission and I actually felt something towards her, this feeling that's been growing inside for me to days. Amber and I went out for a week which didn't work out so well, cause she's too bossy. I don't know why Deuce likes Amber he's meant for Dina they make a great couple. I feel really bad for Dina she loves him.

"So Rocky?"

"Logan, I think I should go." Rocky says getting up from the couch.

"But why, you just came?" I ask her feeling down.

"Just let me know when CeCe's home."

"Alright." I say.

She leaves out the apartment and goes upstairs over to her place.

Well that was pretty fast, she just left me there. That hurt my chest. Finally CeCe enters the apartment after Rocky leaves.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Outside, didn't I tell you this like awhile ago."

"Oh yeah, Rocky was here she was looking for you." I tell CeCe.

"Well I don't see her.." she says.

"Uh.. she left."

"Oh."

"Don't you want to invite her?" I ask her wanting Rocky to come over.

"No, not today." CeCe says going in her room.

**Dina POV:**

I saw Deuce and Amber still arguing about that case and I felt really upset. I don't know why Deuce has feelings for her, why not me? Is there something wrong with me?

"Deuce.." I sigh.

"What's up Dina?" Deuce says smiling.

I gave him a small smile "Deuce, does Amber like you?"

"No, she still has feelings for Logan who dumped her." Deuce explains to me.

"And you still like her?" I ask.

"Love. I love her with all my heart." Deuce says looking over at her.

"Oh.." Was all I can say, I think my heart just broke.

"Well I gotta go." Deuce says leaving me.

" . ." I say.

He turned around "Did you say something?"

"N-no."

"Oh alright." he says facing Amber's direction walking towards her.

I sigh. When will he ever understand true meaning of love, from me.

**Gunther POV:**

What Ty told me was ridiculous, staying away from CeCe no way. I'm always around CeCe well it's not on purpose but it happens. Am I falling for her? I see Frankie and what Ty told me was right he did give me the dirty look. I was going to give him back the same look, but I decided not to I mean it's just wrong. Frankie likes CeCe he can have her but at the same time why am I not agreeing on this. I feel like that I don't want CeCe to be in anyone elses arms except for.. then my thoughts were cut off by Frankie.

"Hey Gunther had fun kissing my girl?" He says getting his fist ready.

"Why do you care?"

"Because CeCe is mine." Frankie tells me straight.

"Wrong, CeCe will never be yours she will never fall for a guy like you. You don't even got the looks to deserve her. I don't think I deserve her either but guess what she needs to be deserved with love." I explain to Frankie who looked shocked.

"Are you falling for her Hessenhefer? If you are then your making the biggest mistake of your life." Frankie says asking me.

I walk away from him "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you. Don't worry I'm staying away from your love too." I say leaving.

I was passing by CeCe's house, then out of nowhere the rain started storming and I went inside the apartment and the only apartment I know was CeCe's so I went there waiting. Unfortunately CeCe came out of her door and saw me standing there wet.

"G-Gunther? she asks.

"Yes, now will you please let me in I'm dying from getting cold from this rain." I say.

"Come in. Your cold." She lends me in her blanket and let me sit on her couch comfortably.

"It's a really big storm." CeCe says.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid I'm just cold that's it." I explain to CeCe.

For some reason I was staring at her lips while she was talking on the phone with Logan. She cut off the phone and sat near me.

"Isn't Tinka worrying about you?" Why was CeCe acting like this to me, it is a bit strange.

"Uh.. CeCe, Tinka is busy smooching her boyfriend Ty so I say mind your own business." I tell her.

She moves a little further away from me like I said something wrong. Wait I said smooch so I think she's still thinking about our incident kiss.

I move closer to her and she looks away "CeCe, CeCe look at me.." What was wrong with me? Why did I want CeCe to stare at me?

She stared up at me "What?"

"What are you afraid of?" I ask tilting her chin towards me.

**CeCe POV:**

What the hell was Gunther doing to me, it made me feel really uncomfortable. I pulled my face away from him and got up facing the windows direction and walking towards it watching the rain. I heard footsteps walking behind me I just didn't look back to see.

"CeCe.." Gunther says.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and I closed my eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" Gunther asks.

"N-no." I say not facing him.

"That means you are feeling shy around me aren't you baybee." He replies walking closer.

Then suddenly the storm growled really loud and I got scared so I turned around to Gunther and pulled him into a hug really tight. He held me tighter and his hands slides down to my waist, my hands were on his chest I felt warm holding him. I slowly looked up to face Gunther who was already looking down at me.

I was going to say something, but his fingers touched my lips "Shh.. do not ruin this moment CeCe." Gunther says leaning closer.

I wasn't even in my senses I just stared at him leaning for my lips, his eyes were closing so were mine. His lips finally touched mine and it felt so good that I kissed back, he picked me and put my legs around his waist carrying me to the couch, he layed me on the couch still kissing me on the lips. His lips started going down to my neck giving pecks, my hand holding the back of his head I was already moaning. Then I heard another thunder storm creating even more rain and I pushed him off realizing what we were doing. I covered myself with my blanket that I had lend him awhile ago. His hands were on his head realizing what he has done too.

"I-I should go." Gunther says not looking at me.

I didn't answer but followed him to the door he turned around to give me another kiss but I moved back so he didn't get to. I closed the door and put myself into thoughts I went into my room crying. Why was I crying over this Hessenhefer? I can't be falling for Gunther, it's impossible. Am I crying because this was an incident that had happened to me again and that I really didn't want this to happen or am I crying cause he doesn't feel the same way I felt about the kiss.

The next day had arise and I went to school with Rocky.

"Hey CeCe, do you like my new shoes it's pink." She squeals.

I wasn't in the mood for this, but I decided not to ignore the question she asked me "Yes, it's really nice."

"What's wrong CeCe?" she asks me a bit concerned.

"Um nothing.." I trail off.

"Omg!" She screams.

"What?" I say.

She points towards Josh coming over to us "Hey CeCe, hi Rocky."

"Isn't he cute?" Rocky asks whispering in my ear.

"Y-yeah."

"So girls what's up?" Josh asks looking over at Rocky.

Why is Josh looking over at Rocky? No this is wrong. LoganXRocky are meant for one another and Logan even has a crush on her but he wont admit it.

"So Rocky, want to hang out sometimes?" Josh asks her and she blushes.

"No!" I say replying for her.

"I mean she's taken." I say to Josh who looked over at Rocky.

"Is this true?" he asks her.

"N-no. CeCe tell him the truth." Rocky says hitting me on the head.

"Ow!"

She stomps her foot on the ground giving me her crazy look "Fine, I lied Josh I didn't want you two to be together but hey it's your choice."

"Are you jealous CeCe? Cause the last time I asked you out, you seemed to reject me." Josh replies.

"I am not!" I say glaring at him.

"Okay." He says putting both his hand up backing away.

"So, Rocky you didn't answer my question.." Josh says wanting to know.

"Yes." She replies.

What? How can this be possible if I tell Logan he will be crushed.

"Bye CeCe." Rocky says waving me goodbye.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"With Josh, cutting class for the first time." She giggles and leaves with Josh.

JoshXRocky are not a couple, but I can say that LoganXRocky are an item. Josh is mine and only mine. I went in the janitors closet then I heard a voice.

"CeCe?" There was somebody behind me I just know it which got me really scared so I slowly turned around to see no other than Frankie.

"F-Frankie?" I say.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks confused.

"Uh..looking for the broom." I chuckle nervously.

**Gunther POV:**

I was heading my way to the bathroom, but I stopped cause I saw two people in the janitor's closet and it seems that it is Frankie and CeCe in there. I am pretty nosy so I walked towards them but hey had no idea I was near the wall listening to their entire conversation.

"Frankie just let me go." I heard CeCe struggling.

"No. Come on just one lovely kiss will work eh?" Frankie says trying to get CeCe to kiss him.

"Ugh no!"

"I will hurt you if you don't kiss me."

"You will never kiss me! Stop forcing me to Frankie." She says screaming while he held her wrist hurting her.

I had to help her out so I went behind Frankie and smacked him across the face for messing with my girl._ Wait did I just say CeCe was my girl? Awkward._

"How dare you hurt CeCe, nobody hurts CeCe except for me!" I yell, CeCe looked surprised to see me here and thankful.

"Your lucky this time I'm hurt Hessenhefer but when I'm back revived you will be dead." Frankie says glaring at me leaving his way out of the janitor's closet.

"Are you okay CeCe?" I ask concerned.

"There was no need for you to help me out, I could've handled it myself." CeCe replies.

I look at her like is she out of her mind or something? If I weren't there she could've got raped by that complication. I wanted to keep my distance so that is what I did I didn't want to get in any trouble but I had to save her one time and it's not like this will happen to her everyday.

I went home after the fight and laying on my bed reading a magazine about 'Love' I'm not a very big fan of Romance but I think I'm starting to like it. I mean I'm watching movies about two people falling in love and there was this one movie that there were two young teens that were enemies and fell in love throughout the whole story I was sobbing. That movie kind of reminded me of CeCe and I.

"Gunther!" Tinka screams.

"Yes Tinka!" I yell back.

"I'm going outside meeting Ty and his other friends so when mom arrives tell her I'm at the store with all my friends. Okay!?"

"I will."

Wow, I scrolled through my contacts and saw CeCe's name on it, I wanted to text her but no that would be wrong. Should I check on her if she's fine? _Gunther your worried about CeCe too much just relax, she's fine._

**CeCe POV:**

I didn't want to go to school because of whatever happened, now I feel like I'm having boy troubles which is really hard to deal with. My cousin Jacqueline had to go through this maybe I should call her and ask her to help me out? When I was scrolling down to my contacts I saw Gunther's name although I never called him for any need I just had his name and number on my contact, should I thank him for helping me out through the phone. No maybe at school in person. So I decided to call Jacqueline, I dialed in her number and the phone was ringing, but she never picked it up probably she's not available at this moment so I cancelled it. I was so bored at home and weirded out that I have this type of connection with Gunther Hessenhefer.

"CeCe?" Flynn calls.

"What Flynn?"

"I want bacon so get your ass up that chair." Flynn says.

"Ugh!" I groan.

"Stop groaning and get up!" Flynn yells.

I run up to him and hit him on the head "Ow."

"Your not the boss of me Flynn, so you can't make me." I glare at him.

"Really CeCe? Your still here and no bacon." He says rubbing his stomach.

I had enough of his nonsense so I picked him up and placed him on the chair "Stay!"

"But I want food in my room playing video games, it's no fun eating bacon without playing or watching a game." He frowns.

"Do you want the bacon or not?" I ask.

"I do."

"Then be quiet!"

He nods and after I was finished making him bacon, he went to bed restfully sleeping.

"Atleast I can get some quiet around here." I say freshening up after coming out of the shower and wrapping a towel around me. My window was open in my room so I was pretty embarrassed, so I tried closing it but instead I saw someones legs getting in and I screamed.

"Shhh!" Logan says entering in my room quietly.

"Logan!" I yell.

"Didn't I tell you to shush?" Logan says not asking.

"Well what are you doing here in my room, and most importantly why were you coming in from my window?" I ask him curiously.

"Uh..." He was out of line and I knew exactly where my brother visited.

I smirk "You were at Rocky's weren't you Logan Hunter?"

He blushes "Nothing like that, I visited her brother Ty."

"Sure.." I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey. No touching."

"Okay."

**Logan POV:**

Thank God CeCe didn't know the rest, good thing I didn't get caught except entering her room then yes. The only reason I went upstairs is to see how Rocky was doing. She looked beautiful falling asleep and snoring, which nearly made me laugh. Rocky didn't notice one small kiss I gave her on the lips more like a peck. I went in my room and started looking through my phone and the pictures I caught of Rocky smiling and playfully spinning around. Then I heard CeCe so I quickly shut off my phone and went back to sleep. CeCe entered in my room thinking that I'm asleep which I'm not. When will CeCe understand the meaning of love? I mean the way Gunther looks at her is really surprising. He may annoy CeCe and be a total jerk to her but his inside about how he feels about CeCe might be different from the version of the outside.

"Logan?" CeCe calls.

"I guess he's asleep well no time for him to get up, it's rude calling him when he's already into a deep slumber." She says out in a whisper voice making it sound obvious that I'm here.

**Tinka POV:**

Ty and I went out for dinner and saw both Deuce and Dina hanging out with each other so we decided to call them out here, well I did.

"Hey Deuce, Dina!" I call out and both look at us surprisingly.

"Oh hey Tinka, hi Ty." Both say.

"What are you guys doing out here? Are you guys going out?" I ask both Deuce and Dina.

They blush "No." Deuce replies.

"Yeah were just hanging out as friends." Dina spoke.

Dina looked pretty disappointed when Deuce responded No for an answer.

"So want to hang out with us?" I ask.

Ty whispers in my ear "What are you doing? Your joking right! We can't invite them to our date all our plans will be ruined."

I whisper back "We have to!"

Ty whispers back "But I really wanted to have sex with you honey."

"Boo-Hoo save it!" I say.

He groans "Ugh!"

"Well your both more than welcome to join on our date it'll be like a double date." Ty explains rudely smiling.

**Gunther POV:**

After that make-out session I feel more confused. What relationship do I actually have with CeCe? Am I- No this is ridiculous I have to talk to her at some point or this will keep haunting me. By the way where is Tinka? It is 10:00 already where can she be? Ty better take care of my sister or I'll teach that guy a huge lesson.

"Were home!" Tinka says.

"Finally Tinkabell what took you so long?" I ask curiously checking if she has any marks on her body.

"What are you doing? I'm fine Gunther, I'm not hurt can't you trust me I have a boyfriend and he takes care of me really well." Tinka explains to me.

"Well I know that. But I don't like him. Are you hiding something from me? Oh no is Ty brainwashing you?" I ask her really worried.

"No Ty is a very good boyfriend he would never do such thing to me." Tinka says.

"Look Tinkabell we are twins and we cannot hide anything secret from us, so what is it?"

"D-Do you not believe me? How dare you! Out of all people you should be the one caring for me Gunther!"

"I do, I really care for you I just don't want you to get hurt." I say.

"Aww Gunther as long as we are united I'll never be hurt." Tinka says.

We share a hug and go to our rooms heading to sleep. For some reason I couldn't go to sleep infact I keep imagining my kiss with CeCe, I want to feel those lips of her's and _What the hell am I saying? This is not happening! Oh no it's not!_

**CeCe POV:**

I go back to Logan's room to ask him something really important so I knock on the door and wait for him to open it for me. While I was waiting near the hallway there was someone calling me so I checked who it was, for a second I thought my cousin were calling me but when I looked at the contacts name it was Gunther. I was afraid of picking up, I just didn't want to answer so I ignored but the phone kept ringing non-stop. Finally the door had opened and I hid my phone behind me from Logan.

"Hey, what do you need?" Logan asks me while my phone was still vibrating on my hands.

He tried looking what was back of my hand "What's behind your back?"

"Uh..nothing." I chuckle nervously.

"Really?" He says trying to go behind but I keep turning away.

"Logan forget about whatever's behind me, I was here for something.." I say.

"What about?" Logan asks me.

"D-Did you know that Rocky is dating Josh.." I reply which was really hard for me to say it took me like 5 minutes to answer him out and when I looked up at him he looked really hurt and didn't feel like talking.

"Logan are you okay?" I ask worried.

Now I feel guilty for saying this.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Logan replies back to me.

"Logan- he cut me off by closing the door on me and I was left there with phone still vibrating on my hands and feeling very bad for Logan.

I sighed and went back to bed and still my phone hasn't gone off what is wrong with Gunther why does he keep calling me? I finally had the urge to pick up my phone and answered my voice was a little shaky but I shrugged it off and went with the flow.

"Hello?" I ask knowing it was Gunther.

"Um.. Hey CeCe? I was wondering i-if we can have the talk tomorrow after school."

"Huh? Alone?" I ask.

"Yeah, I want us to be alone together." Gunther replies and my heart races.

"Oh okay.." I say not knowing what I just got myself into.

"I-t's about our whole make-out session." Gunther says.

"I-I had a feeling." I murmured through the phone.

"Pardon?" He asks.

"Uh nothing." I chuckle weakly.

A/N: I updated this pretty quick because I am basically finished with this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. GeCe shippers/Tynka shippers/Deucina shippers/Rogan shippers please all follow me and review on my story. So what do you think will happen? Will CeCe and Gunther admit they're actual feelings towards each other about their make-out session when they have the 'talk'? Is Deuce ever going to understand Dina's feelings for him? Will Rocky continue being Josh's girlfriend or understand Logan's feelings for her? Find out on the next chapter which will surely come up next week -GeCe Love :)


	3. The Talk

So I decided to put Logan as a vegetarian like Rocky so they will have something in common atleast. I would like to thank for all the people who review me and hope all of you enjoy this chapter of my story too. Gunther and CeCe will have some kind of moment in this chapter that will surprise you all well atleast that's what I think. GeCe is going to happen very soon so watch out all you GeCe lovers out there also the reviewers that wanted to put the 'talk' in CeCe's house I decided to put that, and Rogan will get together at some point of this story but there will be more drama coming up everytime we meet. So keep waiting. -GeCe Love.

**CeCe POV:**

The next morning I woke up and went to school with all my friends in a group. Deuce and Dina were playing around like little kids which was adorable, Ty and Tinka were making out which really made me want to barf. Amber was texting and looking in the mirror how gorgeous she would look which is totally not possible cause with all those freckles on her face how can she impress someone like that? And that someone would be Logan.

"Deuce, what are you staring at?" Dina asks him who was really looking at Amber.

"Amber.." He answers.

She frowned then put on a fake smile when he turned her way.

"Ty how much do you love me?" Tinka asks him.

His arms were wide open expressing how much he loves Tinka and I smile to that sweetly awwing at their special moment.

"I love you with all my heart Tinkabell." Ty says giving her a smile.

"I love you too." Tinka says kissing him when he used her full name.

Rocky and I were talking about boys and who we think are the hottest boys in school.

"CeCe don't you think Josh is perfect for me?" Rocky asks with excitement my smile fades when she says this.

I don't understand. Logan and her are meant for each other it just doesn't make sense how Josh interfere's between them even I think Logan and her would make a beautiful pair.

"CeCe!" Rocky yells.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"I was asking you a question?" She says asking.

"Oh yeah you guys are perfect for each other." I say smiling.

"Aww thanks."

"But I know who would be perfect for you?" I say wanting her to brag about it.

"Really?Who tell me?" She asks.

"I cant say."

"Why?" She whines.

"Cause I just cant." I say.

"You can please?"

"Fine!" I say.

"Okay now tell me?" She asks.

"Logan." I reply.

"Logan?" Rocky asks looking disgusted.

"What is there something wrong with my brother?" I say.

"N-no it's just weird you'd ask me that CeCe because you know that I'm your best friend and if I date your brother it would be wrong and he's also not my type. I'm a vegetarian not a meat-eater." Rocky explains.

"Actually he is a vegetarian." I tell her who looked at me like where was I going with this.

"CeCe this no time for jokes."

"It's not." I reply and Rocky had nothing more to say but take out her phone from her bag and scroll down to the contacts calling someone. Or pretending?

"I'm calling Logan and finding out." Rocky replies.

She can't be serious right!

She answers "Hey Logan so CeCe was saying that your a vegetarian?"

"Yeah." Logan says.

I was not surprised to see her face. She turned to me who was right all this time and she just hung up and went up to me.

"You were right CeCe."

"Yup." I smile.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too." I reply giggling a little.

**Logan POV:**

Why the hell did Rocky just hung up on me like that? Oh no did I say something stupid to her? Well all she asked me was if I were a vegetarian which I am. Did CeCe tell something embarrassing about me? Oh My God I have a feeling CeCe said something really bad and I hope somehow she doesn't make this mistake again or _What will you do Logan she's your younger sister if you hurt her she'll tell on mom and besides she's a devil so watch out._

I get a call from Rocky again and felt afraid of picking up but I did "Hey Rocky what's up?"

"Nothing, Sorry for hanging up on you like that Logan. CeCe and I had an argument so that's why I hung up on you." Rocky explains to me.

"I understand." I reply.

"Yeah. So why are you not in school today?" She asks me.

"I'm feeling very sick, maybe because I got the cold from you." He says laughing.

"Hey, not funny!" Rocky yells at me and I laugh inside.

"I'm not laughing." I say trying to keep my laughter in from her.

"Rocky!" I heard CeCe's voice calling her name.

"Oh hey gotta go." Rocky says hanging up and I felt so good that I didn't have to worry about anything but then there was one thing bothering me and that was that I nearly forgot she has a boyfriend Josh.

**Rocky POV:**

"Hey baby." I reply kissing Josh's cheek.

"Hey darling how are you?" Josh asks me.

"I'm fine. So where are you planning to take me out tonight?" I ask him who had a scary smirk.

"To a party." He answers.

"Cool we'll be partying all night and jamming." I say dancing around and he laughs.

"Oh yes we will." He says hiding something that he has planned.

Then I heard vibration in my pocket and took out my phone to see Logan calling me again. For what?

"Who's that?" Josh asks me.

"Nobody.. just a friend of mine." I laugh nervously.

"Come on Rocky don't be like that show me?" He asks.

"No!"

"Well if your going to be like that then get off my lap." He says pushing me off.

"JOSH!" CeCe screams behind me.

"CeCe?"

"Oh great is she here to get rejected once more?" Josh says very rudely.

"No, infact don't you mess with Rocky you punk!" CeCe says punching him across the face.

"Ow!" Josh screams.

"You see Rocky you should stay away from him, he's a bad influence I've heard about him before he may act like a gentleman outside but in the inside he's just a dirty asshole!" CeCe screams.

"Yeah and were over!" I yell at Josh who gave me a glare.

"Oh no, I know your not dumping me do you even know who I am?" Josh says.

"She doesn't need to know who you are Josh cause your already an asshole!" CeCe screams.

"Okay, that's enough CeCe." I say trying to calm her down.

"Yeah take a chill-pill mom." Josh replies hurting her.

"Err you bastard." CeCe yells.

"Let's go." I say pulling her away.

**CeCe POV:**

After that situation we went to class and I had art class with Gunther who was unfortunately my partner.

"CeCe, this is all wrong the shapes!" Gunther screams.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gunther?" I say asking him.

"Your not supposed to be drawing like that. CeCe are you retarded for not understanding how the shapes go?" Gunther asks a bit rudely which hurt me.

"Mrs. Taylor?" I call out her name.

"Oh come on CeCe, focus!" Gunther shouts.

"Yes CeCe, and Gunther keep your voice low." Mrs. Taylor continues.

He nods "Okay."

"I'd like to use the restroom please?" I ask her.

"During our mini lesson time, you've got to be kidding me CeCe." He says not caring but rolling his eyes.

"Sure." Mrs. Taylor answers back.

I was walking my way to the restroom but Josh caught me and started walking around me.

"CeCe, CeCe, CeCe, I've always had a feeling you would be a type of girl to ruin my plans well not this time your not." Josh says and I look away disgusted.

"What do you want now Josh?" I ask.

"I want this." He says pointing towards me.

"What?" Then the next thing I know Josh picks me up and pushes me against the lockers.

"Ow you jerk!" I yell.

"Let go." I say trying to squirm out.

"No!" Josh screams trying to hurt my wrist.

"Ow you idiot leave me alone you asshole." I raise up my voice at him.

"Would you rather want me to hurt you or kiss you?" He asks.

"I'd rather want nothing from you! Now let go!" I scream.

"Hahahahahahaha." He laughs.

Then I heard a voice " Let her go!"

"Gunther?" I say in a whisper voice.

"Who do you think you are? The queen of freaks." Josh says.

"First let go of CeCe or you'll regret it!" Gunther screams trying to protect me from Josh.

"Alright, only this time." Josh says letting go of me and walking away.

"But I will be back to seek my vengeance!" Josh yells from across the hallway.

Gunther runs up to me and sees if I'm okay "Are you okay CeCe?"

"Y-yeah." I stutter in a shaky voice.

"Come let's head back to class." Gunther says and I nod my head agreeing.

**Gunther POV:**

CeCe and I enter in the classroom quietly and getting back to seat working, I wanted to annoy her right now but it doesn't look like she's in a very good mood so I'll just pass it for today. I almost forgot about our after school meeting that were having a conversation about our make-out session. Should I talk to her? No not right now. Finally the bell rings and we all get out of the class and I run after CeCe.

"CeCe!" I call out her name.

She turns around's "What do you want Gunther?"

"Don't forget about 'the talk' we were talking about yesterday." I tell her.

CeCe looked pretty uncomfortable "Oh uh okay."

"After school?" I ask.

"I mean if that's okay with you or shall we talk about this at your house?" I ask CeCe who smiled.

"Sure at my house will work, Logan's not going to be at home so I'm basically alone." CeCe explains to me.

I smirk "Alright baybee."

"Don't start with me." CeCe gives me a glare.

"Okay. After our 'talk' will be over about our you know, then we will be right back to enemies again?" CeCe says asking.

"O-okay." I say feeling hurt. _Why does this hurt me so much when she says that._

"Okay then I'll take my leave." CeCe says walking away from me.

Then Frankie walks over to me "Hey, what did I say about you messing with her?"

"To leave her alone." I reply.

"Exactly, so stay away from CeCe!" Frankie shouts.

"How about no!" I say walking away but he blocks me with his hands on my chest.

"Your not going anywhere this time." Frankie says trying to put all his force in his hands.

I push him to the lockers really hard "Do not mess with a Hessenhefer understand!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Frankie shouts pushing me off of him, he fixes his collar.

"Besides, you've been cruel to CeCe through out all these years so why do you want to be with her now?" Frankie asks curiously.

"I don't want to be with her.." I lie.

"Really? So what was that kiss?" Frankie asks.

"It, it was nothing so forget .. it just happened okay."

"So that means you don't have feelings for CeCe?" Frankie asks.

"Yes, wait I mean- he cut me off by slapping me across the face giving me a bruise.

"Stay away from CeCe!" Frankie yells.

"Never!" I shout back at him then we stop because students were walking class to class as the bell rang so we went to our separate ways.

**Ty POV:**

I was watching Gunther and CeCe conversation and then after she left Frankie came wow I was absolutely right. He should've took my advice but he didn't so he's crap now he'll be finished. Now he's hurt I wonder if CeCe worries about this I'll ask her since she's right near me.

I tap CeCe "CeCe?"

"What?!" CeCe yells.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ty asks.

"Yeah sure." She smiles waiting for it.

"Did you know Frankie beat up Gunther." I tell her and her smile disappears and she looked down trying to hold her tears.

"Why?" CeCe asks me.

I laugh "Pfft Why do you care I thought you hated him?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't deserve all this. I mean he is a total jerk and all but this is wrong." CeCe says looking directly at me.

"Okay, but I thought you wanted this?"

"Since when?" CeCe asks.

"Since forever." I say and she tries remembering.

"That was before Ty!" She yells leaving.

Wow she's falling hard and what I mean by hard is that I mean really hard. CeCe is truly in love with this freak now this will create problems between her Gunther and Frankie. Wow, so Frankie, CeCe and Gunther. What a triology.

"Ty." Tinka calls.

"Yea babe?" I reply to Tinka.

"Carry my hair supplies for me please?" Tinka asks and I roll my eyes.

"Alright." I reply agreeing to the acceptance.

**Dina POV:**

"Deuce!" I yell.

"What do you need Dina don't you see I'm making marshmallows for us." Deuce says.

"F-for us you say?" I ask him appearing a smile.

"Yeah for us. Amber's not with us so why not enjoy this." Deuce replies.

"That's really sweet of you Deuce." I tell him.

"Well were friends aren't we?"

"Yeah.."

We lock our eyes at that moment and he leans in. Deuce is leaning in this is the biggest moments of my life, I slowly too lean in until Tinka comes with her boyfriend Ty interrupting our beautiful moment.

"Hey Guys." Tinka says.

"Yeah hey." Ty says rolling his eyes well that was pretty rude.

"What a surprise you guys?" I say trying to get the awkwardness between Deuce and I go away.

"Yeah." Deuce says insecurely.

"I-I gotta go." Deuce says getting up to leave.

"But we just came man, take a seat and let's enjoy our second double date even though you two aren't." Ty explains giving them a small smirk.

I chuckle weakly "Y-yeah why not?"

Deuce sits back down and I look away from him while he stares at me sneakily catching a glance of me.

**CeCe POV:**

Ty is such a dumass doesn't he understand the meaning of hurt? I wonder how he would feel if I were to back-stab him. I used to have a crush on Ty but when I found out that he's crushing on Tinka I felt lonely and mad at the same time. But now, I'm thinking he's a jerk for hurting me like this? _Wait, why am I feeling hurt about Gunther and since when do I care about him? And why the hell am I protecting him? I'm so confused._

"Hey beautiful." Frankie says.

"Leave." I reply rolling my eyes wanting to walk away until a certain brunette grabbed me by arm and with that he had a smirk on his face along with his fellow partner Frankie.

"I'm wondering if you should take the rest of the body while I take her top." Josh says giving an evil smirk.

I was scared by this, now I wanted help but no-one was there to help so I screamed.

"Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Frankie replies.

Then Josh picks me up and Frankie helps "Help! Help! Let go bastards!"

"Your right let go of her Josh. And lend her to me will ya?" Frankie asks Josh who couldn't agree more.

"Here you go." When he was about to lend me to him there was someone behind them that hit them with a big stick behind their backs and both fell unconscious.

"That'll work." Bob says.

I was surprised by this "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bob I love you so much." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushes "Well your welcome."

What we didn't notice was that Gunther was watching us all the way from over there feeling pretty upset.

Gunther clears his throat into letting us know that he's still standing here.

"Oh hey Gunther." Bob says and Gunther gives him the dirty look. Bob looked pretty confused of why he would do this to him maybe because it was his cousin.

"What were you guys talking about?" Gunther asks looking over at me and not glancing over at Bob.

"Oh you should've seen him Gunther you know how those action movies the strong muscular guys get a big ass stick and hit the villains behind their back well that's what Bob did to save me from Josh and Frankie." I reply with excitement hugging Bob once again.

"Oh.." Was all he can say.

"Yeah so you were here for something?" I ask Gunther.

"Huh? Oh no." He says turning around leaving.

What's got into him? All I did was complement something good about his cousin that's all.

**Bob POV:**

I was watching Gunther leave and CeCe standing there confused and probably thinking about something. I-I feel really strange I mean CeCe is really cute and I think I'm starting to kind of like her.

"Well I better get going I have a class that I cannot miss." I say and she laughs thinking I'm funny.

"Your funny and thanks again I really appreciate it Bob that was really sweet of you." CeCe says giving me a hug leaving.

I know I used to have a crush on Dina but I found out that she's in love with Deuce so I didn't interfere in their life. CeCe is something.

**Gunther POV:**

Why do I fell like as if I want to rip of Bob's head, he is my cousin I can't. Is it.. Am I jealous? Ofcourse not. But why did I feel anger towards Bob when I saw CeCe giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him? CeCe... my thoughts were cut off by Ty.

"Hey man wassup." Ty says.

"What's wrong?" Ty asks when he saw my depressed expression. Obviously.

"N-Nothing. I'm just tired that's it."

"Really? It doesn't seem like it."

"I'm fine GOD-DAMMIT!" I scream raising up my voice and my anger was out of control at that moment. I punched my fist onto my lockers and it hurt so bad.

"Oh holy crap Gunther are you okay I'll call a- I cut him.

"I don't need anyone's help." I say calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you deaf or something I told you I don't need anyone's help!" I yell getting red.

He tries walking away until he stops to say something "Oh yeah one thing.. I warned to you to stay away from CeCe but I guess you didn't listen so- I once more cut him off directly from proceeding.

"You do not tell me what to do Blue I know what I am doing and what if I don't leave CeCe alone what's the problem with that? It's not like I want anything from her so fuck out of here!" I scream.

He immediately did as I say and left. I saw CeCe all the way from there watching the whole thing I felt pretty embarrassed and looked away from her. She tried coming near me but I stopped her by blocking her with my palm which is a sign for her to stop continuing. So CeCe backed away from me slowly walking away taking a detour.

Finally I'm home at my room ..CeCe, why are you surrounding through my head, your my weakness. I didn't want this. I remembered that I had to have the 'talk' with her, how can I forget that? I still have time to head to her house and leave immediately.

"Where are you going?" A certain voice asks.

I turn around to see no other than Ty. What the hell is he doing in my house? "What do you want now?"

He shrugs "Nothing." He replies.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"For what?"

"What? You know what just forget it." I reply leaving.

"And your wondering why I'm here right?" He asks.

I turn back to him "Yes."

"I'm here to stop you from visiting red." Ty says.

"Who?"

"CeCe." Ty replies.

"Oh I see. You call her red because?" I ask curiously.

"Cause she's hot." I feel jealous and felt like strangling him.

"I'm kidding. I call her red because she's a red-head."

"Oh." I reply to him.

"You cannot stop me. If I want to meet her then I will."

"But please?" He begs.

"Please what?"

"Please stop."

"No." I reply leaving him there concerned.

**CeCe POV:**

I was pretty upset that 'that Hessenhefer' wont come today for some reason. I went in my bedroom and searched through my closet scrutinizing over all my clothes. Finally, I found my pajama and wore it on and it was pink my favorite color along with orange. I heard a knock on my door for a several times but decided not to go for it. It's probably the landlord trying to get the money again. But after a few more knocks I thought they would leave by now but no it hadn't happened. I stomped my feet on the ground groaning thinking who can it be? I was too tired to even take a peek through the hole, but I had to. When I peeked over a little I saw 'him' the one to have 'the talk' with me. My heart races and I was just paralyzed standing right front of the door. I couldn't move once I peeked over at him for one-look. But my tensions had to be removed when he knocked it two more times.

_~Knock Knock~_

I pretended to call out who it was "Who is it?"

"Uh it is me Gunther." Gunther replies.

"You can't come in!"

"Why?" He asks pretty confused.

"Uh you just cant!"

"But can you explain to me why?"

"B-Because I-I'm pregnant." I lie.

"What?" I felt his eyes widen as he spoke.

"Let me in or I'll break the door!" Gunther says.

"No no DON'T DO THAT!" I yell.

"Just open the door CeCe!"

"No!"

"Trying to play hard to get baybee?" He says.

My eyes widen into surprise and my mouth drops open when he says that I felt like strangling him so I quickly opened the door and slammed it again on his face.

Then surprisingly he screamed warning me to move away from the door "Move away from the door CeCe!"

"What, you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes I can." He replies breaking in.

"Ahh!" I cross my hands up trying to force the door to push it away cause the strength of it weakened my body.

"Please, you didn't get hurt as much as I did of pushing that door." Gunther says.

"What! Why would you- Ugh!" I groan.

"Baybee.." He replies with his annoying accent that made me just want to squeeze his neck right now.

"Why the fuck would you break into my house like that you freaking bastard! I hate you!" I scream forcefully throwing a pillow.

"CeCe will you just calm down, I'll fix it."

"Fix it?Fix it?! If my mom sees this she'll kill me!" I yell almost trying to tear up over this whole mess he made.

"Well I wouldn't have done this if you haven't told me that you are pregnant!" He screams with rage.

"I lied, do you really think I'd lose my virginity like that idiot!? What do you think of me as a slut or a prostitute?" I scream.

He calms down and just chills "I'm sorry I thought you were serious about the whole pregnant thing and I was really freaked out about this."

I was shocked "Why would be so freaked about about this I thought you don't give a shit!" I yell.

"I do! I do care CeCe!" Gunther screams shaking my shoulders while a tear drops down my cheek.

"W-why?" I ask stuttering but a bit scared if he screams more.

He didn't instead he pushed me on the couch "I care because I want to be more than enemies with you CeCe."

"What are you saying?" I ask confused.

"I want to be your friend that's all I'm asking for is that to hard for you to answer or what?" He asks.

"Oh.." I was speechless.

"Say something?" He asks when I was silenced by the reason of shock.

"Huh?" I say.

"Oh, what were you here about again?" I ask still not responding to his request of being his friend.

"First answer me!" Gunther demands.

"No, first the talk then we will decide whether we should be friends or not?" I say demanding.

He sighs "As you wish your highness." Gunther says sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not really the respond I was looking for, but I'll take it for now." I reply standing up from the couch fixing my pajama.

"Why are you on your pajama?" He asks.

"Why are you noticing just now?" I ask.

"Answer the question."

"No, you!"

"I said first, so reply on it baybee."

"Ugh! Fine!" I say.

He chuckles with enthusiasm "Say it."

"Whatever, I'm on my pajama because have you seen the time it's past 12 you idiot!" I yell at the ending.

"I know that, then why have you put your hair up in a bun?" He asks.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Me annoying please I'm way better than you! You annoy everybody with those words." I reply.

"What words?" Gunther asks smirking.

"Baybee."

"I don't use that on everybody only for you. I just love annoying you." Gunther replies.

"I hate you!" I say.

"Hate is a very strong word, if you can use dislike it would be much better CeCe."

I get deep shade of red and he said "You look really cute when your angry."

I stomp and fall on the couch putting the pillow on the face covering myself screaming. I sit up normally and Gunther comes near me sitting down putting one arm around me. I looked at him confusedly, so cliche. I push his arms away from me and just sit down with an angry face crossing my arms while his staring was really bothering me. Along with that a smirk that gave me quite a shiver. The living room was very tranquil and no-one was at home except for Gunther and I sitting here all alone on the couch just staring at the walls.

"CeCe, I see you've managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with Gunther." He says.

"Gunther no-one was here idiot!" I scream.

"Well the flies in your house were certainly here a while ago." I was pretty offended by this.

"Are you here to finish our talk and get this over with or do you want to quarrel with me?" I ask pretty mad.

"Oh yes." He replies and I roll my eyes.

We were so close that we locked our eyes together focusing at eachother's lips and forgetting that we had something urgent to discuss about. But we left that aside and stared into each other's eyes for a long time. His lips were ready to meet mine. Gunther leaned in and started kissing me I kiss back while he was caressing my cheeks. We fell on the couch together, him on top of me. His lips went down my neck my moan was loud. What? I couldn't resist okay sheesh. His lips went up near my earlobe and whispered on it while pecking it very slowly his breath was heavy after our lips separated.

"CeCe, I want to.." Gunther says trailing off.

"Gunther..."

A/N: Cliffhangers! Hehe.. Well CeCe and Gunther couldn't have the talk here so I will make 'the talk' part two. They were busy smooching that they have forgotten about 'the talk' they wanted to have the talk but couldn't complete it. And didn't I tell you this chapter would surprise you. Well maybe that's what I think. Reviews are permitted and please review I'd really appreciate that. I can tell you that jealousy will happen next chapter. CeCe and Bob will get really close and when Gunther comes to find out about it, will he be crushed?. Logan/OC? Will you be able to find out which mysterious girl will snatch Logan from Rocky?Deuce/Dina will they realize they're love or will Deuce continue to love Amber? CeCe/Gunther/Bob and Logan/OC/Rocky also in addition Deuce/Dina/Amber. Also are you wondering what both Josh and Frankie are up to? I know that Frankie/Josh are not giving up on the two girls, well you might be thinking what I'm thinking right? Vengeance/Love/Drama/Betray. -GeCe Love =D


	4. The Talk Part Two

Sorry guys, but CeCe and Gunther will have conflicts especially when Bob is included in between. Logan's OC will be revealed in this chapter so read and find out. This story is also Hurt&Comfort so you'll have to deal with Bob&Josh&Frankie&Amber same goes with Rogan. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it, Also I'm really happy that all the Rogan shippers are happy about your couple getting together, but please do understand this is a GeCe story. I'm starting to think that some of the Rogan shippers are skipping through my work of GeCe to Rogan and that really hurts me a lot, so I would love comments about GeCe too. Although there are lots out there to comment about GeCe. I might not be a big fan of Rogan but I do like them and GeCe will always be my favorite of all times. Also I don't want GeCe rushing into their relationship, they will take time. Anyways, I'm trying really hard in this story so if you'd like to share anything with me PM me. Follow/Favorite! Enjoy :) -GeCe Love.

(CeCe POV:)

His eyes stared into mine for a very long time until I got into my senses and pushed him away from me.

"Ew get off!" I scream.

He gets off of me quickly and turns away to face another direction "Bye CeCe, we will meet some other time."

"What? But why not now?" I ask pretty confused.

"I just don't want to discuss anything with you right now!" Gunther screams.

I felt hurt "Gosh Gunther."

"I'm out of here baybee, enjoy the rest of your night." He says leaving out my door.

What the hell was wrong with Gunther? We get into weird situations like kissing each other, but it's not that serious right? It's not like we had sex or anything.

(Deuce POV:)

The past following days has been tough for me and Dina because we weren't having a normal conversation. Instead we were just staring at each other and looking away. I don't think I feel much for Amber anymore. I don't understand, what's wrong with me? Just because of that one moment I had with Dina everything had to change, why? I know Dina and I 'used' to date, but why are these feelings growing in me again?

"Deuce, have you seen Logan today?" She asks politely. I don't know why I felt so annoyed when she asked me this? I wasn't in the mood for talking with a slut.

"Not really." I reply.

"Why do you look so disappointed?" Amber asks pulling me by the collar.

I pull away "Let go Amber!"

Dina sees everything from here and decides to interfere in our conversation "Hey Deuce. Hi Amber."

"Oh hey Dina." I say giving her a small smile, she smiles back.

"Oh great, Dana have you seen Logan?" Amber asks smirking knowing that Dina and Logan are real close friends so she would know.

"It's Dina and yeah." Dina says correcting her.

"Where?" Amber asks impatiently.

"He's at Ty's place." Dina says.

"Oh, how great thanks for letting me know Dana." Amber says leaving.

"It's Dina!" She screams letting her know.

"Yeah,yeah whatev's." She says.

I turn my way to Dina and face her "What?"

"Oh, just nothing, I was wondering if you and I can hang out sometimes." I say.

She raised one eyebrow "What are you talking about Deuce?We always hang out."

"I know." I say holding her hand.

"But this time I want it special."

Her confused look turns into a big grin "Aww, I know what you mean Deucy."

"Just like the old times." I reply.

"Oh yes baby." Dina says kissing me.

(Ty POV:)

Oh yes baby, more!" I groan.

"MM! You really know what your doing." Tinka says moaning.

I get off her after we were done making love.

"There you happy?" Tinka asks.

"Yes baby." I reply smirking.

"This sex was amazing, don't you think?" I ask.

"Well out of all the other one's then yes." Tinka says hitting me on the head.

"Where do you think your going?" I ask pulling her back on the bed.

"I need to take a shower."

"Really? Am I invited?" I ask smirking.

Tinka chuckles "No."

"How sad."

(Logan POV:)

It was pretty gross hearing Ty&Tinka having sex. I just wanted to puke right now. I was just waiting for Rocky except that she's not here. Where can she be? I see Ty coming down the stairs giving me a simple Hi.

"Hi?" I say.

"Yeah Hi." He says.

"I was here just awhile ago Ty, how can you forget?"

"Uh.."

"I heard you having sex." I murmurer.

"What did you say?"

I stare up at him "Oh nothing."

"O-kay."

I heard a knock and thought it was Rocky except when I rushed to the door opening it, I was surprised to see Amber here, but why would she come over at Ty's?

"Amber?"

"Miss me baby." She says touching my lips with her fingers.

I push them away from my lips "Stop it Amb's."

"But why handsome?" She asks blinking her eyes a several times.

I pull her out in the hallway pushing her near the wall "Why are you here, if anyone sees you here, they'll think were still dating because of the way you act."

"So let them think it, since we are." Amber winks.

I look at her grossed "Amb's remember that you are my ex."

"Logan I'd never leave your side baby." She says.

"Ugh will you please get it over with Amb's?" I ask her looking at her lips.

"Never baby." She says pulling me into a kiss.

We were busy making out that we didn't see Rocky who was there looking at the whole thing and on top of that I was standing right front of her apartment door. I didn't want this but it happened, things happen.

"Logan?Amber?" Rocky says.

"Hi." I say.

"Oh Hi Rocky." Amber turns to face her.

"Um Hi, what do you think your doing in front of my apartment door?" Rocky asks.

Amber and I nervously chuckle "We were wanting to visit you, but I guess I better get going." Amber says leaving giving me another kiss on the cheek.

I saw Rocky's face getting red and getting in the house closing the door on me.

I sigh "Why?" I say to myself.

(Josh POV:)

"Frankie?" I call.

"What do you need bro?" Frankie asks me.

"Nothing much Frank, just that we need this plan to work."

"It also has to be complete." Frankie says adding in.

"Ofcourse. CeCe and Rocky will pay, and what I mean by that is- Frankie cut me off.

"Hey don't you dare go near CeCe, she's mine and only mine got it!"

"Got it!" I say putting my hands up on the air.

"So, what's the plan?" A voice speaks walking in.

"Avan my man, how are you?"

"I'm nearly fine at some point." He replies with his British accent.

"So, what was the plan you two were discussing about?" Avan asks us.

"Would you like to be in this?" Frankie asks

"Gladly." He replies smirking.

(Gunther POV:)

Why does this keep happening? Just for once atleast I'd love to have a normal conversation with CeCe but it never turns out the way I wanted it to be. I wanted to have 'the talk' with CeCe, but how can I if I keep staring at her chocolate brown eyes of hers and those pink lips that just want to meet mine. I went in home looking at Tinka texting so I just decide to pass her.

"Gunther!" Tinka yells and I stop.

I turn around "What is it Tinka, if you want to make fun of me just do it. I'm already not in the mood for this."

"What are you talking about Gunther? Your thinking that I annoy you every time." Tinka explains.

"You do!"

"Alright." Tinka says.

I sit down on the couch putting my hands on my face "What is wrong brother twin?"

"Nothing just leave me alone." I say.

"Maybe if you share them with me then you might be able to get rid of your problems." She says explaining.

I turn to face her "I don't know what to do Tinka. Whenever CeCe and I are trying to have a normal talk we..." I stop.

"Why did you stop? Tell me."

"I can't, it is personal." I say keeping it to myself.

"Did you guys have sex?!" Tinka screams.

"No!" I yell.

"Then?"

"We made out." I reply.

"Wow, and CeCe actually went with it?" Tinka asks disgusted.

"Unfortunately yes." I say.

She shudders "Woah."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well do as your heart says." Tinka says.

"How?" I reply.

"You'll know soon enough brother twin."

She got up "Well dinner is ready."

(CeCe POV:)

Logan enters in the building closing the door with a disappointed look on his face "What's wrong Logan?"

"Nothing, will you just take this to my room please." Logan says handing me a letter.

"Okay." Before I could go I stopped to ask him a question.

"Are you sure that your okay Logan cause- he cut me off by raising his voice up at me.

"CeCe, will you just mind your own fuck'n business?! Logan shouts, I felt hurt.

I didn't answer, but stay still.

"Say something, or are you afraid?!" He shouts.

"I-I ..." I didn't know what to say because I was really tearing up at what he just said.

He calms down a little and comes near me "CeCe, I'm sorry your my little sister and I should've known better when not to yell at you, but try to understand I'm in difficulties between two girls."

"If you explain to me, I'd love to help you out Logan." I explain to him.

He wipes off my tears "Well here's the thing, you know I have a huge crush on Rocky right?" Logan asks me.

"Obviously."

"Well, I'm starting to think that I'm gaining feelings for my ex now." Logan replies a bit insecure.

I was shocked by this "What?!" I reply getting up from the couch.

"Yeah." Logan says scratching the back of his head.

"How can you like two girls at once isn't it difficult?" I ask.

"Actually now that you say, yup." Logan replies.

I sit back down putting my hand on my forehead "Oh my Gosh!"

"You cannot like Amber please Logan she's so not your type." I say.

"And Gunther?" Logan asks which confused me.

"What about him?" I ask.

"You don't love him?" He asks and I blush.

"No, why would you say that?" I ask turning around to face another direction.

"It's because of the way both of you constantly stare at each other." Logan replies and my eyes grow big.

I chuckle nervously "Uh.. I think we were having a conversation about your situation Logan?"

"Oh yeah." He says.

"So.. continue." I tell him.

"Well, Rocky is my type but Amber I still haven't gotten rid of my past feelings for her. So what should I do?" He asks.

"Follow your heart Logan?" I say simply.

"But how would you know, your horrible at giving out advice?" Logan says.

"I know, but every girl knows what's right for their older/younger siblings."

"I don't know how to." He replies.

"You'll see." I reply.

(Amber POV:)

Logan,Logan,Logan. He's mine and only mine. I say repeatedly in my head.

"Hey Amber." Avan calls out my name.

"Oh hey bro wassup?"

"Nothing, so how's it going between you and Logan?" He asks.

I smirk "Great. Just great."

He chuckles "Don't worry little sis he'll fall for you, just watch." Avan says.

"I know he can't resist me." I say flipping my blonde hair.

"Amb's do you know who this is?" He asks passing me a picture.

I look at it shocked, can he be in love with her? "Yeah, CeCe Jones she's in my school, why do you ask Avan?" I smirk.

"Nothing, can't someone ask who this person is?" He says.

He seems to be hiding something "Avan, only a loser would carry around pictures and if you were normal you would've asked me?"

"But how would you know it's her if I didn't show you?"

"I see my brother is interested in a red-head." I reply.

He shakes his head "Actually, it's not me."

"Then who are you doing this for?" I ask confused.

"Frankie."

"Oh, him." I say boringly.

"Anyways, Frankie is in love with.. what did you say her name was again?"Avan asks turning to face me.

I sigh "CeCe."

"Yes. And now Gunther wants her. I'm thinking Bob too." Avan replies.

"Ugh, why is it that she's the prettiest girl in school, why can't it be me?"

"You are beautiful little sis."

I snort "Only you'd say that."

"Logan thinks so too."

"Ofcourse he does." I reply daydreaming.

"Avan, do you think Logan's starting to fall for CeCe's sidekick?" I ask finishing up my daydream.

"Rocky? I think so." Avan says.

"Do you like Rocky?" I ask him.

"Ew no way. Not my type she's a vegetarian, besides I'm dating Ashley." Avan says.

"Sure. I heard you dump her over the phone what a coward you are, you bring hoes and have sex with them why can't you find a real girlfriend?" I ask.

"How'd you know I dump her?" Avan asks with his eyes wide open.

"I just know." I reply.

He nods his head "I already have a girl in mind, want me to share with you."

"It depends is she a blonde?" I ask.

"Oh yes."

"What is it this time?" I ask.

"Separating lovers if you know what I'm talking about." Avan replies smirking.

"Ooh I'm in."

(Rocky POV:)

I can't believe Logan would do such thing. I mean he can kiss anybody he wants right, so why does this affect me? He just can't kiss someone without my permission. Wait and why do I care?

"Ty!" I scream.

"What?" Ty says coming in from the window.

"Why are you climbing down from the window?" I ask.

"For fun." Ty laughs.

"Why?" I glare at him.

"..." He replies.

"Why?" I ask demanding.

"To..climb a tree." He says.

"I don't believe." I say.

The bell rang, who can it be? I opened it to see Logan.

"Hi Rocky. Hey Ty." He says.

I give him the nasty look "What are you doing here?"

"Inviting you to dinner with Ty."

"No thanks." I reply crossing my arms.

"Please?" He begs.

"No." I face away.

"For CeCe?" He says.

I turn my face to him still with crossed arms "Alright."

"Hold up, guys I'm coming."

We go upstairs visiting them "Hey Rocky." CeCe says walking over to me.

"Dinner time, yeah." Ty replies rubbing his hands getting ready for his meal.

"Here you go." CeCe replies handing out the plates and all the utensils.

"Wow." I say.

"I know." Logan replies.

After dinner was over CeCe and Ty were having a conversation while Logan and I were on the couch watching T.V.

"So.." Logan says sliding his hands on mine, I bashfully move it.

"Don't touch me." I reply.

"Wow, your a feisty one." Logan replies smirking.

"Whatever." I reply looking away.

"Rocky, what's the matter with you?" He asks.

I turn his way "You. Your my problem."

"And why?" He asks confused.

"Why did you kiss Amber?" I blurt out.

"Rocky, she pulled me into the kiss it wasn't me. I didn't want to kiss her." Logan confesses.

"Really?" I say turning my frown into a smile.

"Yeah." Logan replies leaning in to kiss me.

I lean in too, and suddenly Logan's lips crashes into mine. We were kissing now then we heard coughing, so we pulled away and blushed.

(CeCe POV:)

I saw both Logan and Rocky passionately kissing and I was smiling sweetly until Ty coughed. I actually thought he was choking on something but apparently he was coughing for Logan to pull away from his sister. Well Logan's my brother. They immediately pulled away as soon as they both heard Ty coughing and a blush appeared on their faces.

"Ready to head home Rocky?" Ty asks impatiently.

"Yeah sure, let me just grab all my things." Rocky says leaving with her brother as soon as they grab their items they had brought along with them.

I smirk "Logan, did you have fun kissing Rocky?"

He was busy probably daydreaming about her that he wasn't paying attention to the reality.

"Logan!" I yell.

"Huh?" He jumps out in surprise.

"What?" He asks.

"I was asking you a something..."

"And..."

"About Rocky.."

"What about her?" Logan asks.

"Did you have fun kissing her?" I ask.

A blush appeared on his face "That's none of your business CeCe."

"Actually it is Logan, I thought you loved Amber too?" I ask concerned.

"Shit." He says.

"So who is it? Rocky or Amber?" I ask Logan.

"I-I don't know."

"Obviously Rock- he cut me off.

"Amber." Logan replies and I was shocked.

"What!" I yell.

"I mean I felt something towards Amber, but Rocky was her charm so it's obviously Amber." Logan explains.

"No. There must be some misunderstanding Logan, tell me what do you feel when you see Rocky?" I ask.

"My heart races..."

"Amber?" I ask.

"My heart races..."

"What? Those are the same responses you gave me for both. Do you love Rocky and Amber?" I ask.

He looks up at me "You might be right CeCe."

_~The next day in school~_

I enter in school with Rocky who was so psyched about her kiss with Logan.

"I can't believe it!" Rocky yells.

"I know, I know, Logan is so into you." I reply boringly.

"Yeah, anyways I have to use the restroom so I'll be back in 10." She replies.

"I'll wait!" I shout.

"Hey." A voice speaks.

I turn around to see Bob and give him a hug "Oh hey."

"So.. CeCe- he was cut off my Gunther who came out of nowhere.

"Hello baybees what are we talking about?" Gunther asks and I look away turning to my locker.

"What are you doing here Gunther?" Bob asks.

"To check on my girlfriend."

"And who might that be?" Bob asks.

"She's right next to you baybee."

I turn around to see Gunther facing me "What?"

"Y-you guys are dating?" Bob asks hurt.

"N-no." I say.

"Yes we are, it was official remember CeCe?"

"I don't remember Gunther! Stop lying!" I yell.

"Baybee, do not scream people will hear you."Gunther replies walking closer to me, I move back.

"I'm so lost." Bob replies.

"Little cookie don't be so angry that now he know's our secret."

"What secret? We have no secret Gunther so screw your self!" I yell walking away with Gunther following me.

(Bob POV:)

Uh what the hell just happened? I was going to ask CeCe out on a date, but it seems that she's taken. I see Rocky walking over to me.

"Hey. Where's CeCe?" Rocky asks.

"She just walked off on me." I reply.

"What why?"

"I don't know I'm confused myself." I reply.

"What? You don't make any sense." Rocky says.

"I was here after you left to use the restroom. I was going to ask CeCe a simple question." I explain.

"What is it?" Rocky asks.

"If she and I can hang out sometimes, but she seems to have a boyfriend." I reply in hurt.

"Who? CeCe didn't tell me."

I walk away from her and she looked pretty confused herself.

(Deuce POV:)

Dina with me was the best I could ask for, I love her. I wasted so much time on loving that hoe(Amber). But now I'm glad I have Dina with me, gosh I love her so much I wish she understands.

"Dina?"

"Yes baby." Dina says with her flirty tune.

"I love you." I say grabbing her hand.

"I love you too." Dina replies walking in with me.

We enter in school 5 minutes late "Your late." Ms. Taylor says.

"We have a late pass." Dina says handing it in.

"Enter and sit down quietly we have a pop quiz."

"On what? Art? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Ms. Taylor no offence." I say in defend.

"Yes indeed it's stupid, but I decided to so is there any problem Martinez?" Ms. Taylor asks.

I nod my head "No."

(Gunther POV:)

Now that Bob will probably stay away from CeCe, I never want him to interfere in our life. Yeah I said it, you heard me correctly. I am in love with CeCe Jones the girl I claimed to hate since the start. CeCe is all mine. I know CeCe is mad at me because I lied but what can I do I was jealous that she might fall for my cousin Bob. I cannot let this happen. I realized that my love for CeCe grew since that first kiss we shared, but we still need to have the talk and this time I will surely let her discover my true feelings that were hidden in me for the past week. I can't believe that advice from Tinkabell worked, I mean she was right. Follow your heart.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise.

"Yo dude chill." Frankie says.

Oh no. What is he doing here? What the hell he want from me?

"Frankie?"

"Yeah Gunther chill my man, so how's everything with you?" He asks kindly hiding his true identity(personality).

I chuckle very weakly "Everything is fine. What you want from me?" I ask seriously.

"CeCe."

"CeCe?" I ask confusedly.

"I want you to stay away from her, like I said many times before." Frankie replies.

"But- he cut me off.

"No buts it's just not cool dude. Listen since you and CeCe don't get along that's great but I have this feeling that she might be falling for you so all I'm saying is that for you to step back from her." Frankie explains politely.

I punch him hard on the face "How dare you tell me to back away from CeCe!" I yell.

"Where'd he go to." Frankie says as I hid behind the janitors closet.

I heard footsteps and felt scared, but heard CeCe's voice along with Bob. What the hell is Bob doing? I thought he'd stay away from her?

I moved a little closer to hear their conversation.

"Bob, whatever Gunther told you was all a lie." CeCe explains to him and he sighed in relief while I was freaking out.

"Awesome, I thought you two were really going out." Bob replies.

"Silly boy." CeCe says playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"So there's something I've been dying to ask you out in awhile.." Bob says and I felt anger so I marched up there and picked CeCe up and carried her in the janitors closet.

"Gunther! Let go! What are you doing?!" CeCe screams.

I place her down and when she tried speaking again I covered her mouth "Shh baybee, you don't want anyone listening to us having sex." I reply acting naughty.

"Were not having sex!" CeCe screams and Bob hears all this.

On purpose I want him to listen to our conversation.

"Oh CeCe.." I groan.

"What are you doing?" CeCe asks disgusted.

I push her against the wall breathing on her neck she faces away "Gunther please leave me alone!" CeCe shouts trying to push me off.

I try pulling off her straps until she slaps me hard across the face "How dare you try to take advantage of me Gunther Hessenhefer!" CeCe shouts crying.

I didn't mean to hurt her.

"Little cookie.."

"Shut up!" CeCe yells getting out from the janitors closet leaving me in there heartbroken.

(Logan POV:)

I see Amber over there checking herself out and I gotta say she's looking pretty hot. I try walking over to her but Rocky was there too so I covered myself with the hoodie and walked slowly towards Amber's direction.

"Hey Amb's." I say in a whisper voice.

"Um.. Who are you?" Amber asks.

"Keep it down Amb's it's me Logan." I whisper.

"Logan!" She shouts.

"Shh." I say trying to keep her voice down.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because Rocky's over there." I reply.

"Rocky where, I don't see her." Amber replies confused raising up one eyebrow.

"What she was right over there." I say finishing off my sentence looking over to see nobody in the hallway except for Amber and I.

I turn back to Amber who was smiling sweetly at me. Was I seeing things?

"So Amb's I-" I was cut off when the bell rang and she gave me a peck on the lips I felt touched.

(CeCe POV:)

I walk away with dried tears in my eyes and still tears drowning on my face. I see Bob running up to me and I stood there for him to come.

"Hey CeCe!" Bob replies.

"Hi, Bob what are you doing here?" I ask wiping off my tears.

"Wait, CeCe are you crying, cause you know how I feel when I see other's cry I feel shattered and you shouldn't feel this way if you explain the whole situation to me." Bob explains.

I chuckle to his response "I know, you told me that you break down. And why should I explain my problem to you Bob?" I ask Bob.

"CeCe, I cannot bare to see you cry." Bob tells me.

"Really?" I say catching a little smile on my face.

"Yeah. So what's the problem?" He asks patting on my shoulder.

"Gunther." I reply.

"What about? Is it still about him pulling you in the closet and embarrassing you front of me." Bob confesses.

"H-how'd you know that this was the reason?"

"I just know and that was pretty embarrassing." Bob says straight to my face.

"So are you still willing to go out with me?" I ask smiling.

He put his head down "Sorry no."

"But why not?" I ask confused holding onto my tears.

"CeCe, you were embarrassed front of the whole school when Gunther did this to you so no way, never going to happen."

"But-" he cut me off.

"There's a thing going between you and Gunther, CeCe. I cannot interfere I'm truly sorry." He replies.

Bob leaves holding his pocket, I stand there hurt. For once I like a guy and that Hessenhefer had to ruin it all. I hate you Gunther Hessenhefer, I always will.

A/N: Talk Part Three is next chapter so keep waiting till the next update baybees. Apparently someone wanted CeCe/Bob not to happen in this story so I decided not to, but that doesn't mean that this trilogy wont happen: CeCe/Frankie/Gunther. CeCe and Gunther will have this sort of love/hate relationship going on once you keep reading chapter by chapter. As you can see crime will certainly happen later on this story. CeCe/Gunther will have lots of arguments in the next chapter coming up. Were you all surprised Logan's OC turned out to be Amber. Logan/Amber will have something going on, but that wont stop Rocky on giving up from getting him back, Logan/Amber/Rocky. I had to make Deucina get together it's so simple. Don't worry about Tynka, they will have circumstances and whole lot of pain. I know I was supposed to update this in the 28th, but I'm finished with this chapter. Here are the stories that I'm planning to make about GeCe; 1.) The Demon's Love. 2.) Arrange Marriage. So vote for which one you'd like to read. All the couples would definitely be in those 2 stories.


	5. The Talk Part Three

Hey guys so a little bit of changes here's for all of you to vote story number one for GeCe or two; 1) Ladies vs. Gunther Hessenhefer or 2) Arrange Marriage last chance to vote then when chapter 6 will be done the votes will be in. CeCe&Gunther will have so many conflicts in this chapter. I also added some surprise for all of you about GeCe in this chapter so read and find out. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, I really appreciated it. I love their arguments it just fits them really well. Also the authors for following me I also appreciate that and keep bringing that in for the other wonderful author's out there reading my story.

(Gunther POV:)

"CeCe please, listen to me." I tell her.

"No, I don't want to hear a word from you." She replies looking away bashfully.

"Please.." I say pleading.

"What was the answer I said a while ago Gunther?" CeCe asks.

"Uh .. I believe it was no." I say.

"You just answered yourself Gunther." CeCe responds.

"Atleast listen to me, give me one chance I deserve it and what happened about the talk we were going to have CeCe." I explain to her.

"It's cancelled." CeCe says while a tear dropped down her eye.

I gently hold her by the shoulders for her to face me "CeCe, Look at me." I say wiping off her tear.

CeCe just closes her eyes shut letting down tears down her cheek. I still wipe them off for her.

"What did I do that really hurt you?" I ask concerned.

"Why would you embarrass me front of Bob?" CeCe asks crying.

I didn't have the answer for that.

"Why? Do you know I like Bob? So why'd you have to ruin the best moment!" CeCe shouts.

"I hate you! I'll always hate you and I regret that day I called you my friend!" She shouts leaving.

"CeCe wait!" I shout running after her, but I stopped falling down to the floor.

After that situation I had gone home to my sister twins room sobbing.

"Gunther if your going to cry over CeCe then you are not being a man!" Tinka shouts.

"Tinka, you wouldn't understand!" I shout back at her putting my hands on my forehead.

"Please?" Tinka begs.

"I never felt this way before, it's like she's changing me into a different person. I cannot even convince CeCe to talk to me she won't listen." I reply sobbing.

Tinka comforts me "Do not blame yourself brother twin."

"I am the blame for this Tinka! I embarrassed her front of Bob." I yell.

"Well if your going to keep yelling at me then I am not helping." She says about to get up but I grab her by the arm making her sit back down.

"Please Tinka, I'm in love for the first time in my life and I do not know what to do." I say crawling my fingers through my hair.

"CeCe is very hard-to-get so I suggest you try being a nice person to her, she'll definitely accept you." Tinka explains.

"How would you know?" I ask looking up at her.

"I just know, so follow by my instructions and you'll understand." Tinka explains.

(Dina POV:)

Deuce and I have been going on our dates and this date is going to be the best! I just know.

"Deuce?" I say looking over at him.

"Yeah babe."

"I think this is going to be the best date ever!" I squeal.

"Yup." He replies.

"Yup? Yup!? Is all you can say?!" I say raising up my voice at him.

"What do you want me to say Dina? It's going to be great!" He shouts.

"Well if your going to be rude then I'm not going to enjoy this date with you!" I yell trying to leave.

Deuce grabs my hand at that moment stopping me.

"Sorry."

I sigh "It's alright baby." I reply kissing him on the lips hard.

(Logan POV:)

"Amber?"

"Yes baby." Amber says turning to face me.

"I love you." I blurt out.

She blushes "You do?" She smirks.

"Why not?" I say pulling her into a passionate kiss.

We pull apart for air "Some kiss Amber. You really know how to make a day don't you Amb's?"

"Not a day, our day." She replies.

"I'm glad were back together, united once again." I say grabbing her hand smiling.

"Me too." Amber replies smiling.

Somehow I felt strange. I didn't think I wanted this, then what the hell am I aiming for? Rocky sees me all the way from there with a teardrop falling down from her cheek.

"Amb's will you wait here, I got to go use the restroom."

"Sure hot stack."

I walk over to Rocky who backed away from me and ran. What the hell! I was just going to tell her that I don't feel that way towards her anymore. I know I've had a crush ever since Amber and I broke up, but a guy can change his mind can't he? If a girl can so why not us guys?

(Avan POV:)

"Here's this picture and..." I immediately stop to see a beautiful blonde walking in with a brunette entering school. Tinka,Tinka she's so beautiful I've never seen such a beautiful foreigner in my life until the day I met this girl. I wanted to walk over there and flirt with her, but she's with her boyfriend Ty Blue. I hate him so much that I feel like strangling him to death. But don't worry Tinka, just like that you'll fall into my arms, my charms are way better than that dude.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped in surprise "Huh?"

"Avan, it's me Frankie. Hand me in the pic already dude, what were you busy staring at?" Frankie asks curiously.

I shrug "I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on you know we don't lie to each other, were all family here right?" Frankie says.

I glare at him "Not really. Get your hands off of my shoulder."

He quickly takes it off "Sorry."

"I love her." I blurt out.

Frankie stares at me staring at Tinka "Who? That foreign girl? Dude she's already taken."

I stare at him "That I know, but they will not last that long."

"Huh?"

I hit his head "You retard, I'll break them up!" I shout.

"Oh..." Frankie adds in stupidly.

"Hey Avan." Josh calls out.

"What up Josh?"

"Nothing, just chilling." Josh replies.

"Well I can see that myself." I say looking at his outfit.

(Tinka POV:)

"But babe, I was really wanting to do it with you tonight." Ty says smirking.

I growl "Ty! Have you no shame!"

"Well sorry, I didn't know there was a rule of not wanting to make love with my girlfriend." He says facing away.

"Hmph."

"Anyways, wanna hang out Friday night?"

I bite my lip "Want to visit my house baybee?"

"I'd be glad to, am I invited in the shower this time?" Ty asks.

"Oh yes baby!" I yell.

(Amber POV:)

Where the hell did Logan head off to? Suddenly someone covered my eyes from the back and I felt it.

"Logan?"

"How'd you know babe?" Logan ask.

"Because I told you, I love you."

"I love you too." Logan replies pulling me into a deep kiss.

(CeCe POV:)

"Logan!" I scream.

"What do you want CeCe?" Logan asks.

"I want you to stop playing the music loud, you heard me retard now turn off the volume I need a word with you!" I shout yelling from outside Logan's door.

He turns off the volume and I heard the the door unlocking so I back away.

"Yes how may I help you mom?" Logan asks.

I glare at him "I'm not your mom!"

"Well color me surprise."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Whatev's what you want?" He asks scrunching both his eyebrows.

I smile "You already did what I told you to."

"What?" Logan asks.

I left by now in my room closing my door.

_~Ding Dong~_

I heard the bell ring so I headed towards the living room to open the door and see Gunther standing there.

"What now?" I groan.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about what happened yesterday.." Gunther replies emotionally.

I sigh "Gunther, I don't know whether I should forgive you or not because honestly I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"CeCe, I didn't know that you were starting to like Bob so I.."

"You what?! You happened to just do this! There's got to be some secret you've hidden from me, that you wouldn't share, so what is it?" I ask impatiently.

"T-There's no secret that-"

"Woah, slow you roll, why were you calling me your girlfriend when Bob was about to ask me a question..? Explain!"

"I-I just wanted to have a little fun with you baybee." Gunther replies.

I roll my eyes "Whatever." I say trying to close the door but he blocked it with his hands.

"How dare you!" I shout.

"Please, let me explain." Gunther says.

I open the door for him and decide to let him in.

"So-" I quickly cut him off.

"Shh. My brother can't hear our conversation so we'll talk in my room." I say.

Gunther nods and follows me quietly in the room and closing it.

"Continue.." I speak.

"CeCe, you look beautiful.." Gunther says walking forward, I start moving back.

"Gunther!" I scream.

"What?"

"I forgot to turn on the lights will you please switch it on?" I ask him.

He stared at me for awhile before turning the switch on. We had an awkward silence between us and I decided to break it by reminding him about our talk.

"So, Gunther since were here alone we can continue to talk about our 'talk' that we were supposed to have." I say.

"I thought you cancelled it?" He asks using his foreign accent.

"Yeah, but I can change my mind can't I?"

"Ofcourse." Gunther chuckles.

I nervously chuckle "So.."

"Yes about 'the talk' I'd like to share something with you."

"Go on." I reply.

(Gunther POV:)

I stare at CeCe and gulp trying to share my feelings towards her, but somehow when I try to speak out the truth with her it comes out wrong. I need water I'm really thirsty, too late she's telling you to go on.

"May I go have some water, CeCe?"

She doesn't respond, I try to walk away but she grabbed my arm so I turned to face her way "No more excuses Gunther, speak."

CeCe came closer to me "Please?"

"Please what?" I ask gulping.

"I need to know why we keep doing 'this' " CeCe replies looking down.

I tilt her chin towards me "I don't know, CeCe."

Suddenly the lights went off "Ahh!" We both scream.

CeCe hugs me tight holding onto my chest, I grab her tightly. I look down at her and she looks up, her lips were red like a beautiful rose and I wanted to just taste her right now. I couldn't take it anymore I have to tell her the truth. But I was distracted by her brown eyes staring at my blue ones. We locked our eyes at that moment focusing on each others eyes and lips. CeCe's eyes stared into my eyes then down to my lips wanting something. She was waiting for me to lean in, I leaned in. She tip-toed to kiss me, finally I captured her lips. Our lips were moving around everywhere. I could just feel her tongue with mine. I carried her bridal style to her bed placing her down gently. She stared at me taking off my shirt, I helped her take off her denim shirt along with the rest of our clothes.

(CeCe POV:)

His neck was buried into my neck, I moaned to his slight touch of his soft lips. I totally didn't want this to end, my hands were twirling his hair.

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Gunther says getting off of me.

"It's me Logan, and CeCe why do you sound different?"

"Uh.. maybe because you didn't hear me correctly." I say straight.

"Oh okay, open up!" Logan shouts.

"Oh shit!" Gunther says.

"Oh no! I have to get you out, um climb down the fire escape."

"What no! That is very scary." He replies.

I glare at him "Do it! You want us to get caught!" I shout.

"CeCe who are you talking to, and open up!?" Logan screams demanding.

"I will, wait for a minute."

I help Gunther get out from the fire escape and feel relieved that Logan didn't catch me, I open up.

"Yes?"

"Who was in here?" He asks.

"No one."

"Oh really?" Logan says walking in checking if anyone is here, he looks around.

"What are you staring at?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, just checking on you." Logan says.

"So what were you here for?" I ask waiting.

"Oh, I was here about the lights. My lights turned off, is yours working?" He asks trying to flips the switch.

Surprisingly the lights turns on "Wow, how sudden."

"Yeah." I nervously chuckle.

"Anyways, I'm going back to bed. Good night CeCe." He says.

"Good night Logan." I reply.

(Tinka POV:)

"Stop it." I giggle.

"Come over here sweet heart?" Ty asks.

"No." I reply.

"Really, now you want to play?" Ty says coming closer.

"Stay away." I respond playfully.

"Come on baby let's have some." Ty replies.

Ty suddenly picks me up and places me on the bed holding on to me with force.

"Kiss me." I say.

"Definitely." Ty says leaning in closer to my lips.

"Your staying over tonight are you?" He asks after we pull apart.

"Where else would I leave you to baybee?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sarcasm much, don't you think Tinka?" He says pulling off my straps.

"Your thinking what I'm thinking right?" Ty asks.

"Yes baybee." I say.

"I can't believe you left your house, just to visit me." Ty says.

"It is because I love you."

"I love you too." I say pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Ty, Tinka will you guys come out here for a sec?" Rocky asks.

"Go away!" Ty screams.

"It might be urgent Ty get off?" I ask pushing him off me and wearing back on my clothes.

I open the door and see her upset "What is wrong Rocky?" I ask.

"Can I speak to you in private Tinka?" Rocky asks disappointingly.

"Absolutely." I reply getting out of Ty's room.

(Rocky POV:)

"It's about Logan, CeCe's brother.." I say.

"Yes what about him?" Tinka asks.

"I need your help to get rid of that Amber."

"But why would you want me to do such thing?" Tinka asks.

"Because I don't want Logan and Amber to be together. I want him to be mine." I respond putting my head down.

"Look Rocky, Logan will definitely realize his feelings for you, only if you wait."

"But I don't want to wait Tinka, since your good at giving advice then why not give me?" I ask curiously.

"Fine, here's my advice for you, never give up on someone you love if you want them to realize how much your love can go further for them then that person will understand your feelings and that would affect that person to chase back after you." Tinka explains.

I was shocked "Wow, your really good."

"I know." Tinka replies giving me a small smile.

"Thanks I will try."

"Your welcome." Tinka says getting up.

Ty comes in the living room "So, Tinka are you coming?"

"Oh sorry I have to go." She says.

"But why?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you even promised you'd stay here with me for tonight." Ty says feeling hurt.

"But-" Ty cut her off by pulling her in his room. I go back to my room thinking about Tinka's advice.

_~Next Day~_

(Avan POV:)

"Amber where are you?"

"Yes?" She says coming in with Logan Hunter.

Logan? What is he doing here?

"Oh hey man." He says handing out his hand in order for me to shake it.

I shake his hand and smile "Who is this?" I ask Amber giving her a smirk.

"This is Logan. My boyfriend." She replies and I give them a smile.

So I see Amber has completed her task of actually making Logan her boyfriend. Well done Amb's. Watch me get the girl of my dreams, Tinka Hessenhefer.

"Hello Logan, nice to meet you." I reply.

"Nice to meet you to .. I'm sorry I don't know your name?" Logan asks.

"I'm Avan, Amber's older brother."

"You have a older brother that you never told me about Amber?"

"He was aboard so I didn't talk much about him unless people ask if I have a sibling or two." Amber responds sweetly.

"How cute is she?" I say looking over at Avan.

"My little sister is the most precious thing to me on earth and if you break her heart I'll crack your head." I reply holding my fist.

He nods "I promise I won't ever harm Amber."

"Good." I say.

(Logan POV:)

This guy seems a bit dangerous, I should back away from him. How can I if I'm dating Amber. Why do I feel that Amber and I are not a perfect match once I get together with her. Does this mean that Amber's not the one for me? My thoughts went off somewhere far not listening to any of the talks that Amber is having with her brother. I sit down on their couch thinking about Rocky. Her words, her smile, her beauty. It can't be. I have to get rid of my feelings for Rocky, but running away won't work.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Avan snaps.

"Huh?"

"What were thinking of?" Avan asks me.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about my next date with Amb's."

"Aww, how sweet baby." Amber replies flipping her blonde smooth hair.

Her gorgeousness distracts me into a sudden daydream.

(Amber POV:)

Logan is so into me, the way he constantly stares at me flipping my blonde smooth hair. Well done Amber he's falling hard for you and imagine the day he proposes to me. It be the best day of my life.

"Logan sweety?"

"Yeah what you need babe?"

"Oh I don't want anything from you, just those lips of yours." I say pointing at it.

He seemed not to happy about this, instead he keeps putting his head down so I sat near him.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

He pulls his head up straight "Amb's will you just leave me alone."

I put my hands on my chest shocked "Well if this is how your going to treat your girlfriend then I'm leaving."

Logan grabs my hands making me sit back down "No, I didn't mean it like that it's just that I'm not feeling very well."

"Would you like to sleep over tonight?" I ask.

"Not today." He says getting up to leave.

"Where you heading off to?" I ask confused.

"Home."

(CeCe POV:)

What happened yesterday between Gunther and I was just ridiculous. I can't believe we were about to. _No CeCe don't think about it, it makes you want to just barf thinking about it. How come whenever we try to have a simple conversation it doesn't work out so well?_

"CeCe, I'm home." Logan says dropping off his coat on the couch and jumping on it.

"Tired?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

I heard a vibration in my pocket and got a text from Gunther and it says-

From: Gunther

To: CeCe

Message: CeCe, meet my house at 7 to continue about 'the talk'.

I reply to it and send him a message-

From: CeCe

To: Gunther

Message: Kk, I'll be there sharp 7.

I put my phone back in my pocket looking back up at Logan "So Logan, do you have any plans for today at 7?"

He thinks "Not really."

"Well here's one, why don't you visit Ty's place?" I ask trying to convince him

"Well if your saying so then why not?" He says.

"Yes!" I jump.

He looked at me confused "What the heck are you doing CeCe?"

"I..uh..was practicing my new jump for gymnastics."

"CeCe, you don't go to gymnastics you hate it!"

"Speak for yourself!" I shout getting in my room.

(Gunther POV:)

I put my phone back in my pocket after I read CeCe's text. Believe me I was surprised that she would actually visit, I thought she would have refused. I was outside for sometime now and see from a quite distance a guy holding a pocket knife heading towards me, I back away a little. He comes closer and closer and I feel frightened.

"Oh please don't hurt my beautiful face." I plead trying hard not to open my eyes, instead I kept my eyes shut.

He held my shoulder "A aah!"

"Yo dude chill-ax I'm not here to chill with you, I'm here to ... stab you!" The dude shouts out.

I fear he might attack me sooner so I quickly pushed him and started to run.

"What rubbish! Hey you come back here you blonde freak!" The strange guy shouts.

I yell across the road "Please leave me alone, don't harm me."

The guy screams and is left there hanging hurt. I shall save myself running from this dude, who the hell does he think he's messing with I am Gunther Hessenhefer and nobody messes with me. I chuckle to myself, I kind of sound like CeCe. I suddenly bump into a certain someone and that was ofcourse Frankie Alberto.

"Hey, where have you gone off to when you attacked me in school?" Frankie asks smirking.

"I-I had to go to CeCe my girlfriend." I reply.

He burst into laughter "What? Cause I could've sworn you just responded to me the most ridiculous response anybody could give me."

I turn red "Nothings funny to what I just said."

"You and CeCe, no way! CeCe would never date a foreigner like you." Frankie says laughing real hard.

I cracked my fingers and held my fist real tight. He still begins to laugh "I couldn't even imagine you too."

"Frankie!" I scream punching him hard on the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you man, is this how you treat CeCe." Frankie replies, my eyes were red and I tried to shed some tears but I didn't instead I kept it in me.

"How dare you say such thing, I would never in my life hurt CeCe!" I shout back at him.

"Whatever, this time your free but next time, I will be back!" Frankie shouts.

"Also in addition taking CeCe with me." He says before leaving.

I stand there thinking hurt of what Frankie had said about CeCe. How dare he try to blame her, my CeCe!

(CeCe POV:)

I looked over at the clock to check on the time and it was already 7 so I quickly got ready and head over to Gunther's place, when I ringed on the door he opened in for me and let me in with a very sad expression on his face.

"Hey." I say normally.

"Hello Baybee." Gunther greets with his annoying accent although this time his voice went low.

"So, shall we head to your room to talk about this?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He says.

Finally we had the talk in restful peace and no weird/awkward moments between us. When it ended I gave him a simple kiss on the cheek he blushed turning very red I head home so I won't be late to visit at Ty's where Logan's at. When I finally reached over at Ty's there was some big argument so I went from the fire escape climbing in to see Logan and Ty punching each other.

"Logan! Ty! Stop it you two!" I yell trying to stop them.

"Rocky, why aren't you helping?" I ask.

"Let my brother beat him up!" Rocky says shouting at me.

"But Rocky he's my brother, I can't let anyone hurt him either." I say trying to stop both brother's of ours to not fight.

"CeCe!" Rocky screams.

"What?" I ask her.

"Don't you dare to stop Ty from beating up this jerk, he deserves to be punished!"

"How can you be so evil Rocky?" I ask shedding my tears.

"Oh CeCe, grow up! Were not kids anymore." Rocky tells me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in rage.

"Because Logan cheated on me with that Amber." Rocky says.

"Wow, and your giving up already Rocky? I can't believe even if Tinka gave advice to you, you still don't listen how cheap you are!" I yell.

"Hey! I am not cheap CeCe! It's your brother- I cut her off.

"Not a word about my brother! Let's go Logan, and bye Ty." I say to both.

(Logan POV)

All I did was visit Ty's apartment and as soon as he saw me he attacked me to the floor and that's when CeCe came. Thanks CeCe. Rocky, what is wrong with her I can't believe she can be this cruel to people. I saw CeCe heading towards me.

"I'm so sorry Logan, if I hadn't told you to visit at Rocky's place then this would've never happened in the first place." CeCe explains to me and I give my sister a little smile.

"It's okay little sissy. It's just fine, let's just forget about what happened awhile ago and talk about you." I say.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what your talking about." She reply.

"What's going on CeCe?" I ask her.

"Nothing." CeCe replies looking away from me.

I kept bothering her until she finally blurt out the truth "Okay, I was with Gunther is that wrong bro cause if it is then I'm really- He cut me off.

"It's fine CeCe, as long as you told me the truth I'm just fine." I reply then scream cause I got hurt in the back when Ty beat me up.

"Are you okay Logan?" CeCe asks worried.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I reply trying to hold in my pain.

A/N: Hey! I had to put a little of brother fights between CeCe and Rocky's brother's. Also I'd like to thank for all the reviews and followers. How did you like this chapter? There was a lot of moments between GeCe don't you think? I know Frankie didn't do anything bad to CeCe in this chapter, but trust me he will sooner or later in this story. Romance/Action/Trust in the next chapter probably well only if you all review or PM me. DancerDiva hello baybee, WeasleyQueen18 your awesome and oruanhighluvr7 thanx for supporting me on the reviewing and following you too Weasley :)


	6. I Love You

Thank you for the reviews and for the follows I love you all :). The votes are in and the next big GeCe story will be; Arrange Marriage!

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

After CeCe and I had finished the talk I hadn't had finished telling her the truth. I need to tell her that I love her. How would she respond to this though, will she take it? I'm really confused, I'm just going to tell her straight forward that I love CeCe. Let me practice first in order to make myself look perfect front of her so I would not make a mistake or feel nervous. I look a mirror towards me and start practicing . I look a t the vase and take out the yellow flowers that's in it.

I clear my throat "CeCe I want to say is that I.." Wait that doesn't sound fancy enough.

Let me just try again "CeCe, I'd like to share you one of my hidden secret that I never shared with you until this day and.." I stop. This sounds really long and boring.

Again "I love you.." Wait that was too short Hessenhefer.

I clear my throat again "CeCe, I think I'm falling for you.." That's not it. This is all wrong. How will I share her my true feelings if I can't even get things right working like this. But I shouldn't give up it's the moment that I've been waiting for my whole life. To say I love you to CeCe.

"Gunther?" Tinka calls out my name.

"Yes Tinkabell, your home?"

"Yes."

"Come in." I let her enter in my room.

"What are you doing in here brother twin ?" Tinka asks.

"Oh nothing, just practicing my feelings towards CeCe Jones." I say holding a pillow.

"What? So your practicing with your pillow?" Tinka asks.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"It's just that a normal person would not do that."

"Well that is what you think Tinkabell, not my problem.

I dance with the pillow and start to kiss it.

"Ew!" Tinka yells disgusted.

"What?" I reply.

"Your making out with the pillow.." Tinka responds.

"A pillow that has CeCe's picture on it. " I say turning my pillow to show Tinka the picture of CeCe.

"Well awkward and sweet." She replies leaving the room.

* * *

(Frankie POV:)

I just hope that Hessenhefer stays away from my CeCe. I don't want him to be near her not even once. If he get's too close to my girl I will have to make some move on CeCe.

"Hey Frankie, so listen were cancelling the plan we made about raping Tinka." Josh says.

"But why?" I ask mad.

"Because boss is totally into Tinka Hessenhefer. Instead we are making a new plan."

"What can that possibly be?" I ask smirking.

"Well separating two lovers and that will definitely be Ty and Tinka." Josh explains to me while I laugh with a evil chuckle and choke.

"Yo dude chill." Josh replies patting on my back.

"Woah." I say.

"So were going to separate both Ty and Tinka so boss can have her?" I ask.

"Avan will probably need a good luck from me." Josh replies.

"Yeah, wait I don't get it.. why would h e want our 'good luck'?" I ask stupidly .

He hits the back of my head "Your so stupid! Don't you get it? Ty loves Tinka with all his heart and if he finds out t ha t Avan's planning to break them up, he will not give up that easy." Josh explains to me.

"Oh, now I get it." I say.

"Wow." Josh tells me.

(Ty POV:)

I'm sorry Logan your my closest friend I could ever have, but you deserved this for hurting my little sister. What if it was me to do the same to your sister how the hell would you act towards me?

"Hi baby." Tinka says kissing me.

"Tinka leave me alone!" I scream and she felt a little hurt so she moved back.

"But why?" Tinka asks softly.

"Just please, don't show your face to me right at this moment!" I yell.

(Avan POV:)

Poor Tinka had been kicked out from Ty's little dreamland. Well it's time for me to make my move on this beauty.

"Hi." I say to Tinka who bashfully looks away so I walk closer.

"Um, what's the matter darling?" I ask her.

"First of all nobody calls me darling except for Ty and I have no matter." Tinka explains harshfully.

"Well that's pretty harsh Tinka." I say.

"Thank you." She replies flipping her blonde hair.

"You know what, I like you." I admit, well half of it.

"Well I am attractive baybee."

"You know we should hang out once in awhile." I blurt out.

Tinka nods "That will do."

"How about I get you something to drink Tinka?" I ask politely.

"Oh no thank you."

"No, I insist." I reply with my british voice.

"Hey!" A voice yells from behind me.

I turn around to see Ty walking over to us "What you think your doing?"

"I was just hanging out with Tinka that' s all." I reply.

"Tinka let's go!" Ty shouts.

"No, since you want to be such a jerk!"

"Let's go!" Ty says pulling away the girl of my dreams.

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

"Which color should I wear on?" I ask Logan who stared at me.

"Answer!" I demand.

"Why do you want me to choose, CeCe just pick out your favorite?" Logan asks me.

I groan "Choose!"

"Fine! How about the blue color since yo u look good in it!" Logan explains smil i ng.

"By the way, who are you trying to impress? Gunther?" He asks me.

I didn't answer "So, you are trying to impress Gunther?" Logan says smirking beneath him.

"Will you just mind your own fuckn business Logan Hunter!" I shout.

* * *

"Hey Rocky." I say trying to get her attention.

"Leave me alone CeCe." Rocky says ignoring me.

"Please listen, what fault is it for me when this whole situation happened because of my brother." I explain to her.

"It's because I'm in love with your brother, CeCe." Rocky tells me.

"And?"

"And that he's dating that hoe!"

"You mean Amber?" I correct her.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant." She replies sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Rocky, Amber is one of our closest frie nds and you knew that she had a crush o n Logan even after they're big breakup! A nd you know what's funny?!" I shout.

"What?" Rocky asks innocently.

"Logan loved you more than you did! He would talk about you every night in his sleep, and he may not know that because he's resting peacefully thinking about you. If you hadn't noticed, he's a stalker he stalks you like everyday!" I explain shouting out to her more.

Her tears flew out by the wind and our hairs were flying when at that moment Logan came walking in.

"Hey CeCe, it's time for us to leave." Logan says.

"Anything you want to say Rocky?" I ask her.

Rocky walks over to Logan "Logan I'm sorry I hurt you. I-I love you."

Logan removes her hair and places it behind her ears "Rocky, there's no need for apologies when you already learned your mistake."

"Really?" She asks.

"Really, and I love you too." Logan says .

"Would you like to be my girlfriend after I break up with Amber?" Logan asks her .

"Yes, absolutely." Rocky replies.

(Amber POV:)

They had no idea that I was right near t hem listening to their whole convo. I c a n't believe Logan's being snatched aw a y from me from that wicked little wit c h an d it's all because of that Jones . I put my newspaper down and placed my sunglasses down on the table walking forwards to CeCe and pulling her.

"Amber?" CeCe says suspiciously surprised to see me over here.

"CeCe, what is happening?" I ask.

"Nothing." CeCe tells me.

"CeCe!" I shout.

"What?"

"Is Logan dumping me over her?" I ask.

"Pfft what no." She replies hiding the truth.

"Well I gotta go bye." CeCe says leaving .

That witch! I hate both of them!

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

Thank God Amber didn't hear us from all the way over there, or did she? W-what i s she up to.

At that moment I felt a tap on my shoulder "Huh?"

"CeCe, I'd like to thank you for giving me a wonderful boyfriend and making me realize what was the truth." Rocky says thankfully.

"Anything for my bestie." I reply giving her a big warm hug.

"So I'm back." Logan says.

"Did you find Amber?" Rocky asks him.

"Not really."

"Oh.." She looked down.

"But don't worry, I'll find out sooner or later where she's gone off to." He explains.

I look down to my phone where I received a text from Tinka.

From: Tinka

To: CeCe

Message: Come over at my house, I need to tell you something important.

I was confused by this. Why would Tinka need my help? I send her a message of be ing there at 5.

"CeCe, let's head home Logan's driving us." Rocky tells me.

"No thanks I like walking, Logan you can drive Rocky home since you two want to have an alone time together." I smirk.

Logan blushes "Y-yeah."

After both Rocky and Logan left I looked at the time on my watch. It was 4:15. I have to meet Tinka's at 5:00. No worries, I'll make it in there at no time. I saw a ice-cream shop and headed towards t hat place to buy a ice-cream, but someone seemed to breathe near me.

"Do you mind I'm trying to-" I stop when I see Frankie there with a smirk.

"Hey babe wanna have fun."

I ignore him and try walking away, but he follows.

"Stop following me!" I shout.

And at that time he carried me and pushed me against a tree squeezing my wrist tightly.

"Ow Frankie let go!"

"CeCe, admit that you love me." Frankie says forcing me.

"Stop it!"

"How many times do I have to warn you to stay away from CeCe?" A voice speaks.

"Yo leave us alone you freak!" Frankie screams.

"Gunther!" I shout.

"Let go of CeCe, Frankie." Gunther replies giving him a warning sign.

Instead Frankie punched Gunther on to the floor, they kept rolling and I wen help, but I gave up to get a big stick hit the back of Frankie's head so he fainted and Gunther took me safely to his house.

* * *

(Gunther's bedroom:)

"CeCe, are you okay?" Gunther asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply rubbing on his chest. He screams softly and I give him a sweet smile.

"So, Tinka called me here is she at home ?" I ask looking around.

"No." Gunther replies.

"Oh. Then I'll wait for her." I say layi ng on his bed tired. He climbed on top o f me and stared into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You know that text you thought Tinka ha d texted you.."

"Yeah.."

"It wasn't her."

"Then who- he cut me off.

"I did." Gunther replies still on top of me.

"F-for what, why'd you need me?" I ask.

His face went closer to mine and I looke d away from his deep blue eyes still un d er his muscular body feeling heavy. H i s lips touched my neck and sucked on i t, I open my eyes and push him away.

"Gunther!" I scream.

"CeCe, let me explain." He says.

"No." I reply trying to leave but he got hold of my arm and stopped me and that' s when Tinka entered home with Ty. I he a rd screaming so Gunther and I ran to s ee what was wrong.

"I never want to see your face again los er!" Tinka screams.

"Well good luck with out me bitch!" Ty s houts.

"What the hell is going on Ty?!" I ask.

"You stay out of our business CeCe! Firs t Logan and now Tinka!" Ty screams.

"Logan is not bad!" I yell defending my brother.

"Shut up, you don't know what he had don e to my little sister he broke her hear t !"

"Well do you know she's dating him?" I s ay.

"What did you say?" He walks closer.

"Stay away from her!" Gunther shouts def ending me.

Ty pushed Gunther on his chest "What you gonna do about it?! I'm dumping your fr eakishly dumb sister!" Ty shouts in ord e r for Tinka to hear.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" Gunther s houts punching Ty hard across the face.

"Get out!" Tinka shouts getting out of h er room pushing Ty out.

* * *

(Tinka POV:)

I push Ty out of the house and go back i nside my room tearing up, while I heard banging on my door.

"Open the door Tinka!" CeCe shouts out f rom the door.

"Please Tinkabell!" Gunther replies.

I opened my door and let both in "What h appened, how'd this start?" CeCe asks a f ter she entered the room.

I explain to them the whole story tearin g up while my brother twin was comforti n g me and CeCe listening.

"Wow." CeCe tells me.

"Will you be okay Tinkabell, you see I k new this guy was trouble ever since you started going out with him." Gunther ex p lains.

"Please Gunther, this is not the right t ime to prove me right."

"Gunther, I think we should leave Tinka alone." CeCe explains to Gunther getting out from my room.

After they exited my room, I received a certain text from an unknown number. I s tared at it curiously wanting to kno th is person might be.

From: ?

To: Tinka

Message: Tinka, I heard everything about your break-up with that jerk so if you feel any better meet me by the corner of the school tomorrow at 7:00 PM.

I looked at it confused. Who the hell is messaging me? I send a text to that num ber.

From: Tinka

To: ?

Message: Who are you?

There. I send the text to the mysterious person who text me. And why does he wan t to meet me at 7 PM. I receive another text from him and it just gave me a simple wink.

(Gunther POV:)

"Do you think Tinkabell will be okay?" I ask CeCe worried.

"Well after break-up's I don't know Gunther.." CeCe replies confused.

"So, do you want to maybe stay over tonight with me?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean in my room.." I say.

"Oh." CeCe tells me.

"So.."

"Ok!" CeCe replies.

CeCe rests on my couch in my bedroom when I lay on my bed "Do you maybe want to sleep with me in my bed?" I ask her.

CeCe immediately gets on the bed sleeping and I admired her so I fell asleep with her "CeCe.."

"What?" CeCe asks getting out from her s leep.

"If I share you one of my secrets you wont freak out would you?" I ask gulping.

"No, tell me." She says getting excited.

Here it goes "I-I.."

"You what?!" She shouts.

"You know what, if your not going to share your feelings to me then I'm out!" CeCe shouts leaving, but I pull her down under me.

"You really want to know the truth!" I s hout.

"Yes!"

"I love you!" I shout staring into her eyes.

(Ty POV:)

I can't believe I just broke-up with my beloved. I love Tinka more than my life, then why did I do this? I have to set t hings right or things will get complica t ed between us.

"Hey Ty." Frankie calls out.

"What up?" I say.

"Chilling. So what makes you come out here?" Frankie asks.

"What are ya talking about, I always hang out here."

"Ah. So if you see Gunther tell him I'mma beat up that dude up."

I push Frankie against the tree squeezing his neck "How dare you try to talk any shit about my man!" I shout.

"Okay,okay,okay!" Frankie replies putting his hand up.

"Just leave me alone man not in the mood ." I tell him straight.

I can't believe that Frankie is still on to red, it's just not right. Gunther is in love with CeCe, I bet she does too. Tinka on the other hand I have to get my girl back no matter what.

"Ty.." I heard Tinka's voice and I turn around to see her beauty with blonde hair flying from the breeze and my eyes shut closed.

"Come over here." Tinka says putting her arms out.

"I'm coming baby." I say walking over to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tinka asks awkwardly.

"Because I want to stick to your lips babe." I reply.

"Babe?"

I suddenly pull her and try to kiss her on the lips but she pushes me from my chest and I open my eyes "Yo dude get off! "

"Ahh!"I scream.

"What were you trying to do to me?" Logan asks disgusted.

"Logan?!" I ask getting mad.

"You tried to kiss me on the face!" He says pointing toward his face.

"You!" I say getting really mad.

"Dude, I need to tell you something important.."

"What you want?"

He pulls me "We need to talk about the fight we had!"

(CeCe POV:)

"Gunther.." I moan.

"Mmm.." Gunther moans when I turn him around sucking on his neck. He flips me over kissing me on the lips and leaving kissing trails down my neck. He started taking off his shirt and helping me take off my clothes. Our lips moving around everywhere, his lips near my earlobe . Then sucking on my collarbone , my moan was loud but I covered my mouth not to scream . He removed my hands from covering my mouth.

"Please..do not cover your mouth I want to.." Gunther says breathing heavily.

I nod "Okay.." I breathe slowly.

He picks me up and drops me down gently on the bed placing my head on a soft pillow where I can lay my head on. His lips rushed into mine and his tongue moved around my lips.

* * *

(Tinka POV:)

Why the hell do I hear moaning in my brother twin's room and with that CeCe is in there. Shall I interfere into what they're doing. I get up from my bed and head to my brother's and knock on his door.

"Go away were busy!" Gunther shouts.

"Is CeCe in there with you?"

No words came out from here "I repeat is she in there with you?"

"What are you talking about nobody is in here now go away!" He shouts.

"Gunther open up!" I shout.

"Open it." I hear CeCe's voice.

"I was right. CeCe is in there with you. Why the hell would you lie to your own sister. Now tell me what are you people doing in there? I'm waiting for a response now!" I shout.

Then the door opens up "Yes, how may I help you sister twin?"

"May I enter in?" I ask.

"No!"

"But why?" I ask.

"Your interrupting me while I'm having t he greatest moment of my life with CeCe . " He whispers to me.

"Well if that is so, then I will not interfere." I reply giving him a sweet smile leaving in my bedroom reading the unknown text this mysterious person had texted me awhile ago.

(Deuce POV:)

"Dina.." I say.

"Yes darling?" Dina says.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Ofcourse baby." Dina says pulling me in to a passionate kiss where I melt in her lips and kiss back.

"Wow, some kiss." Dina replies after we broke apart.

"Yeah." I reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dina says hugging me.

"Thank you for loving me." Dina says.

"No prob babe."

(CeCe POV:)

I didn't know whether I should be happy or not, but I don't know what I feel. I feel like I-I may be in love for the first time ever in my life. I was in my room now thinking about Gunther. That was maybe one of the best make-out sessions we had so far out of all of the other's.

(Avan POV:)

Tinka/Ty, poor Ty is shattered. I will make Tinka mine forever. I smirk and laugh evilly at this thought.

A/N: So, I'm sorry my lovies but this chapter had to be short, but don't worry guys the next chapter will definitely be much longer trust me. So did you like this chapter of the story? I finally got all the character's together. Except that Tynka had to separate, I have something planned for them well all of them. I think I like the action in this story because I'm a big fan of action. Also comedy too. Romance I guess it's okay I mean I'm really good at writing romance lol. GeCe/Tynka/Rogan/Deucina. Amber/OC? Tinka/OC? I know that this was updated fast, but I have a plan for the next chapter.


	7. The Lover's Loss

Thank you for all the reviews, and I appreciate for all of you for following me. Arrange Marriage will be up soon after this week ends so enjoy this chapter lovies ;)

* * *

(Avan POV:)

"Hey Tinka." I reply walking over to her smelling her sweet hair.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" I ask Tinka.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tinka says holding onto her tears.

One single drop fell from her eye and I wiped it off for her "Tell me, is it really bothering you about that jerk?"

"He's not a jerk!" She shouts.

"I have to go." Tinka says trying to leave but I grab hold of her arm.

"Where do you think your going pumpkin?" I ask.

"Let go." I say.

"No, besides your not going anywhere without even giving me a kiss."

"Ugh, please just let go I need to go somewhere." Tinka explains.

"Where to?" I ask.

I check my time and it was 7 already so I let her go.

"I have to go meet a friend of mine." She says leaving.

"Okay." I smirk letting her go off.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

I met CeCe over at her house and I think you know what we were doing if you know what I mean. She still hasn't shared her feelings towards me, but I'm waiting. I got off of her and wiped off her lipstick from my mouth. I licked my lips while she bit my bottom lips and I groaned.

"Mm.." CeCe moans to my touch.

"So, CeCe have you decided?"

"Decided?" She asks curiously.

"Do you..? I ask.

"Do I what?" She asks me raising one eyebrow.

"Do you feel the same way I do..?" I ask her.

She stared at me for awhile before getting up from her bed "Look Gunther, I don't know if you know but I like you. And I'm glad were over that enemies thing." CeCe explains.

"Yeah."

"I really like you though." CeCe replies giving me a big grin.

"You do?"

"Ofcourse." She says grabbing hold of my hand.

I smile.

* * *

(Ty POV:)

I have to meet Tinka at this moment right now, I should probably visit her at her house. But I can't I walk by the corner of the school to see a stranger with Tinka.

"You!" Tinka shouts pointing towards the stranger.

"Yes, why surprised to see me here?" His voice speaks.

"Who the hell are you to text me here without informing me your name?" Tinka screams.

I hide behind the other side of the corner to listen to their conversation "Yes, Tinka I have called you out here for an important reason my darling."

"Don't call me that." She gives him a glare.

"Come on, were friends aren't we?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me here?" Tinka asks.

"Why the hell would I want to do that to a beautiful, gorgeously blonde and ..." He walks closer to her.

"Avan!" Tinka shouts backing away.

"Come here baby I wont bite." Avan says walking walking over to her.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shouts.

And at that moment he picked her up and pushed her against the wall forcefully kissing her on the neck.

"Hey!" I scream coming out from the corner.

"Ty?" Tinka whispers.

"Don't worry Tinka I'll save you." I say having trust in me.

I punch Avan, but he was too strong so he picked me up and threw me across the road. I got up trying to get my strength ready and hearing screams of my beloved, I need her the most than anybody else so I got up and went up to Avan and smacked him across the face. He fell there bleeding on the floor unconscious.

"Let's get out of here Tinka." I reply holding her hand trying to help her out instead she snatched her hand away from mine.

"I will handle myself, no need for you to help Blue." Tinka explains.

"But Tinka don't you need a ride home?" I ask.

"No. Just get out-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss, she melt into the kiss then pulls away feeling weirded out.

"I'm leaving." I grab her arm.

"Please..."

* * *

(Josh POV:)

"No!" I shout.

"What's wrong bro?" Frankie asks.

"I heard that our boss just ended up in the hospital."

"But why?" Frankie asks.

"He got beaten up from some dude." I say.

"It's all because of that Ty!"

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"Who else would it have been? Gunther? Logan? CeCe? Tinka?" Frankie says mentioning them.

"I will hurt CeCe and Tinka. As for Logan hurting Amber's feelings he will pay for his sin's of betraying one of our young." I say.

"I will deal with Gunther.." Frankie replies.

I smirk.

* * *

(Amber POV:)

First Logan being snatched away from me and now my brother is in pain. Great. My life is now like a living hell. I have to get Logan back no matter what, and no way he's going to dump me because I will do something that will make him fall for me extremely hard.

(~At Hospital~)

"You!" I yell pointing towards Ty.

"What are you doing here? Your the one who hurt my brother didn't you jackass and your sister is dating my Logan." I reply.

"Look, I may have hurt him and you listen here Amber. Avan was the case of this thing and your blaming me." Ty says selfishly.

"Excuse me? Your the person to attack my-" He cut me off shushing me.

"Avan was trying to rape my beloved what can I do and yet I still brang him to the hospital, so you should be thankful for me."

"Never."

"Then stay silent Amber." Ty replies giving me a glare.

Who the hell does he think he is? My father. No way.

(Avan POV:)

Where am I? I see Josh and Frankie inside here with me.

"Josh? Frankie?" I say blinking a few times to get the blurriness out of my eyes.

"He's awake!" Frankie shouts.

"He's awake?" Josh says looking up.

"What up man?" I ask them.

"Are you guys fine?"

"No, we should be the one's asking if your okay boss." Frankie replies a bit worried.

"Don't worry, your boss wont die yet, he's right here." I chuckle.

"Do you have memory loss?" Frankie asks.

"Such a retarded question!" Josh says hitting Frankie's head.

"Ow." He shouts glaring at Josh.

He gave him a fake smile then turned back at me.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

"Tinkabell what are you doing over here?" I ask her when she enters in CeCe's apartment.

She wipes off her tears "Just to visit you two lovely couples."

I give her a hug "What's wrong?"

"Ty.."

"Did he do any harm?" I ask.

"No, he saved me."

"From?"

"From Avan trying to force me into.." She starts crying once again and CeCe enter's in the living room to comfort Tinka.

"Tinka, are you okay who did this to you?" CeCe asks Tinka staring at her neck seeing a cut.

"Oh this is nothing." Tinka replies covering it.

"You want Gunther to take you home?" CeCe asks her.

Tinka nods "Yes. Please."

"Would you like to join us CeCe?" I ask.

"No thanks."

"No I insist." Tinka says pleading.

"Alright." She replies.

(Logan POV:)

Lately, I couldn't find Amber and tell her that we need a break, but when I went in her house I went in her bedroom and someone closed to the door behind me and it seemed to be no other than Amber.

"There you are Amber I've been looking for you so I could tell you something very important." I reply.

"Really?" She says walking closer to me trying to unbutton my shirt "What are you doing?" I ask stopping her.

"I want to.."

"You want to what?" I ask curiously.

She whispered softly in my ear "Make love to you.."

I move back "No, please I'm here to tell you that-" She cut me off by brushing her lips against mines. Trust me I was melting into it, but I pulled away because this was wrong to do.

"Come on, what are you scared of?" Amber says pushing me on the bed climbing on top of me. I start moving back and push her away and open the door but the knob broke.

'Amber! Stop this." I demand.

"But why baby?"

"Because I don't love you, my heart belong's to Rocky." I say finally getting the door to open.

"I'm also here to break up with you Amb's I'm sorry." I say leaving.

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

Gunther rides us home and we reach there in less than 10 minutes.

"Here we are." Gunther says putting his arms out wide.

Tinka laughs "Oh Gunther.."

I smile.

"I will just head to my room and don't worry about me CeCe I will be fine trust me." Tinka says.

I nod.

After Tinka leaves Gunther pulls me in his room very impatiently "We are alone baybee." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Why are you being so impatient?" I smirk.

"Being with you just makes me want to keep loving you baybee." He says carrying me to the bed and placing me on it gently.

I finally blurt out my true feelings towards him "I love you."

He kisses me flat on the lips "I love you too." He replies murmuring.

"I want to make love with you, CeCe.." Gunther says breathing.

I nod into agreement to this risk "Ok!"

His lips once again touched my lips, when I twirled his dirty blond hair moaning in his mouth.

(Gunther POV:)

She agrees into making love, I stare at her and we turn off the candle lights.

"Gunther.." CeCe moans.

(Frankie POV:)

* * *

Since boss is better, I think we need a change of plans.

"Hey Josh, I was thinking if we can change some plans for what he planned earlier don't you think it's more like were all taking that risk?" I ask.

"You may think that, but I don't. You may not know me correctly bro cause I don't back away from anything that has risk to do with." Josh replies evilly.

"I'm going to deal with both CeCe and Gunther right?" I ask him.

"Ofcourse." He said.

"So who are you-"

"You will find out sooner or later."

"It isn't me is it?" I say concernly.

"Stupid!Why would I hurt family?!" Josh shouts.

"Sorry.." I say.

* * *

(Amber POV:)

I walk behind a tree and see both Rocky and Logan making out near the bushes.

"Ew, are they taking off their clothes?"

I go near and see them fixing themselves acting like nothing ever happened.

"So I'll meet you another time Rocky." Logan says.

"Okay babe." She blushes.

"Why that wicked little bitch stealing Logan, I hate that Rocky girl she's nothing but a big fat liar and a snatcher. Boyfriend stealing dancer! She can't seem to get her hands off of my man!" I shout out to myself.

* * *

(Ty POV:)

I call Tinka to inform her something important about Avan who's alive, but she doesn't seem to pick up the phone.

"Why isn't Tinkabell picking the phone?" I say to myself then go over to Gunther and Tinka's house and ring on the bell. Finally Tinka open's it and stares at me for awhile "Ty, I thought our love will stay and was meant to be but now I think that this all turned out to be a big mistake. I just lost you."

"I love you Tinka nothing's complete when your not there with me." I said.

"I don't think I want to be part of your life anymore Ty." Tinka explains to me crying.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean it's not that I don't love you it's just that I think there's someone who's trying to break us apart." Tinka replies.

"Tinka please listen I-" Tinka cut me off by closing the door on me.

I was now sobbing "I can't believe I just lost the most important thing on earth."

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

"Gunther.."

I could just feel him. Gunther get's off of me and I rest on his chest.

(~The Next Day at the Mall~)

"Gunther do you think I should buy this out?"

"Why don't you just purchase everything baybee?" Gunther smiles.

"Aww Gunther your so sweet, but I wouldn't want you to lose all your money." I explain.

He hugs me from the behind and sniffs my gorgeously red-hair "Do you know lover's never say never."

"Yeah." I say playing with my hair.

"Well I am buying you whatever you'd like and you wont need Logan to shop with you since I'm here."

I tear up "Did I say something wrong CeCe?" Gunther comforts me.

"No, It's just that I love you." I hug him tightly.

"I love you too, CeCe." He says grabbing me never letting me go. We heard a cough behind us and it was no other than Frankie who probably wanted to break us apart.

"Ah." Frankie says clapping his hands.

I roll my eyes "What do you want loser?" I ask.

"What do I want?" He asks pointing towards himself.

"Are you deaf or something, didn't I just say that?!" I shout.

"We don't any trouble so please just leave us alone, will you?" Gunther asks politely.

"I certainly do want something from you Gunther.." Frankie replies smirking at his request.

"What?" Gunther said.

"I want ..." Frankie says coming closer to us, I move behind Gunther.

"Why are you hiding, your my prize." He says chuckling.

"Get away from me."

"Stay away from her!" Gunther screams.

Frankie walks over to Gunther and he get's his fist ready. He pushes him against the wall squeezing his neck trying to choke my beloved. I wont let this happen at any cost so I jump on Frankie from behind, but he pulls my hair and pushes me off of him and I hit the wall bleeding.

"CeCe!" Gunther screams in rage looking over at Frankie.

Frankie chuckles "If you don't give her over to me, then I will forcefully make her do things to me and you my man will.." He stopped at that moment and carried me away from Gunther.

"Stop! Give her back! I love her!" Gunther screams sobbing.

I kick Frankie, but he was too strong while Gunther was left there hurt.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

I can't give up on CeCe I need her. So I run behind Frankie and punch him hard on the back "Don't you dare mess with her or I will kill you!"

CeCe gives Frankie a dirty look "You idiot look what you did!"

(~My room~)

"Ow." I scream softly while she was rubbing me everywhere.

"Your hurt." I said looking at her head bleeding.

"No it's okay I'm fine." CeCe said still fixing me.

I stare at her lips and kiss her, she climbs on top of me and I flip her sucking on her neck. She twirls my hair holding it tightly, I groan. I take off my shirt and her hands were touching my chest and kissing it leaving trails down, I pull her back up to my mouth kissing her.

"Stop!" CeCe shouts.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"This is not the right time to.." She says looking away from my eyes.

I tilt her chin "CeCe forget about whatever happened and let's just enjoy our night together please?"

"..."

"Okay then I want to cuddle up next to you." I reply.

"Fine!" CeCe says.

"Don't worry CeCe, Frankie will never be able to take you away from me as long as I'm here with you."

"I know." She replies.

* * *

(Avan POV:)

"I'm feeling better now." I respond.

"That's great." Josh smiles.

"How's my little sis Amber doing?" I ask.

He frowns "Unfortunately after her break-up with Logan again, she's been nowhere to be seen." Josh explains.

"What, where can she be?" I ask concerned.

"Probably trying to convince him to love her back which sadly wont ever happen. I'm not sure if they will be united again."

"Oh yes they will, that jackass betrayed me and he even promised me so he will have to."

"Calm down sir."

"I can't!" I shout.

"Okay!" Josh says backing away.

~Ring Ring~

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yeah, so I ruined the whole plan."

"Who is this?"

"Frankie."

"I see. Which plan?" I ask him confused.

"The plan of taking CeCe away from Gunther, but apparently he was too strong for me."

I just listen to him building up rage "How can you lose that! The plan I gave you was freaking easy dammit! I should've never let you go off, instead I should've." I shout.

"Well atleast I tried!" Frankie shouts back at me and disconnects the line.

"Did he just disconnect on me?" I look over at Josh.

He nods.

"How dare he!" I yell.

"You stay here and wait for Frankie to come back while I go check up on Amber." I say leaving Josh.

* * *

(Deuce POV:)

"I think we need to take a break from each other." Dina explains to me, my heart just broke.

"What? Are you breaking up with me Dina?" I ask hurt.

"No, not like that. I mean I need some space to you know be with my friends. I need to hang out with CeCe for awhile." Dina spoke out the truth.

"Well whatever makes you happy sweety, but we will meet on our Friday's date wont we?" I ask a bit concern if she'd reject.

Dina chuckles "Ofcourse baby."

"Oh good, I thought I'd have to go out with myself.."

"What?" She says laughing.

"Nothing."

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

_"Hey baby miss me." Frankie says kissing me hard on the lips._

_I try really hard pushing him off "Let go of me Frankie!"_

_"Come on babe one kiss will work wont it?"_

_"Stop forcing me to kiss you jackass!" I shout._

_Frankie pulls my hair down and hits me banging my head on the wall "Please Frankie leave me alone?"_

_"But were just starting the fun sweet cheeks." Frankie replies with a smirk._

_I kick him "Don't call me that you freaking bastard!"_

_His lips were brushing against mine while I was shouting out for help when no-one was there except for Frankie and I and him trying to rape me._

_"Kiss me?" Frankie spoke._

_"No." I reply moving my face away from him._

_He tilts my chin "CeCe your dirty little mouth will land you to doom, so I suggest you listen to my orders or I will.." Frankie says sucking on my neck._

_I didn't like this at all, infact I hated this the more I cried the more he brang his lips down to my body making me shiver. Suddenly I screamed and woke up from my nightmare._

"Ahh!" I scream.

"CeCe, what happened?" Gunther asks getting up from his sleep.

I cover myself with the blanket "He's here for us..."

"Who's here baybee, I was here with you the whole time."

"No, I saw him he's here I just know." I say tearing up.

He comforted me "CeCe, no-one was here except for us."

"There is no-one to harm you you know why because I'm here to protect you baybee."

I look over at him and hug him "It's okay." Gunther says rubbing my hair.

"I'm scared Gunther." I cry.

"Don't cry CeCe. Crying wont help, and I'm here for you."

I cry on his chest getting dried tears, his fingers wiping them off. I stare at his blue eyes that met my brown one's. His lips touched my lip and placed me on the bed gently. I pulled him on top of me brushing my tongue in his mouth while he brang his lips down to my neck.

* * *

(Dina POV:)

Am I starting to get bored of Deuce? This can't be happening Deuce and I are like peanut butter and jelly. Or shampoo and conditioner even though they are not together, but they should be.

"Deuce baby.."

"Wassup my sweet cheeks?" He asks.

"Kiss me?"

"Sure." He couldn't agree more.

Our lips connected and then broke apart then pecking each other for a long time before breaking apart from our lips "Where did you learn to kiss Deucy?"

"When first CeCe and I were in the closet together making out while playing truth or dare and that's when Gunther got mad and jacked me up." Deuce replies and I get mad hitting him on the head.

"What, you told me to tell you where I learned my kissing lesson from so I shared it with you." Deuce says getting me even more pumped.

"I'm leaving." i say.

"Where?" Deuce asks me.

"Just stay away from me for awhile."

(Logan POV:)

Rocky and I were in our bedroom making out when Ty enters in interrupting our mini-make out session.

"Hey guys." Ty says sitting down on Rocky's bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Tinka..."

"What about Tinka?" Rocky asks Ty.

"Tinka and I are apart and it's all because of that jackass!" Ty shouts hitting the wall sobbing.

"Let's just ignore him." I reply to her trying to lean in but she pushes me off.

"Ty it's okay."

"No, it's not okay my beloved is..." He starts sobbing once again so this time I get up and comfort him pinching Rocky.

"Ouch." Rocky says looking over at me.

"Sorry." I laugh a little.

* * *

(Amber POV:)

I am such a stalker. I can stalk them forever if I want to. I hate Logan and Rocky it's supposed to be Logan and I. Amber and Logan mash up Lamber. Now that Rocky and Logan which makes Rogan. That sounds better. Ugh I hate her so much for stealing my Logan well I will teach her a lesson.

"Amber!" Avan shouts.

"Avan, your okay." I go hugging him.

"Where were you for these three days I was sick worried about you." His british accent never get's old.

"Nowhere. Why should I tell you?" I ask smirking.

"Look were leaving let's go!" Avan said pulling me away.

* * *

(Deuce POV:)

"Dina!" I shout chasing after her.

"Leave me alone Deuce."

I grab her arm "I like you not her I mean I admit she's a very excellent kisser, but I promise after her I touched you and nobody else." I explain to Dina.

She smiles "Okay I believe you baby."

"Want to go cuddle up next to me?" I ask her.

"Ofcourse baby." She says walking home with me.

(Rocky POV:)

Since Ty was in his room, Logan spent the night with me while CeCe's with Tinka. Logan kept pecking me on the lips and I remove it awhile.

"Logan I love you."

"I love you too babe." He replies hugging me.

"Ow, why do you keep doing that?" I ask for him not to pinch me over and over again.

"It's fun to see you hurt." He chuckles.

"Really?" I say grabbing him by the collar and kissing him deeply.

"More babe, you know you can do better." Logan replies.

(Tinka POV:)

I don't understand why Avan would be the stranger to message me to meet him at the corner of the street and as for Ty I don't think we should be apart, I admit I care about Ty alot. I need him in my life, he's meant for me. I don't know why I feel as if were all going through problem's. Maybe Ty and I weren't supposed to be apart or maybe it was Avan to separate us. No, I don't think it was Avan but I have a certain feeling. I cannot bare to see Ty with another person if I see. I wonder what my brother is up to. He might be sleeping with CeCe in his bedroom. I receive a text from Avan and it says for me to meet him after school tomorrow for apology. But why? I cannot meet him after what had happened but should I?

* * *

A/N: I am crazy guys seriously I finish chapter's really fast. You might not know when I update, I might update really fast like after 2 days or it takes me longer like a week or even longer than a week. I love you all for reviewing, keep bringing on the reviews and follow/favorite me. GeCe had a lot of moments especially part of Tynka so did Rogan too. Deucina barely. I am obsessed with this story lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter keep waiting for more and next week wait for the new GeCe Arrange Marriage baybees ;)


	8. The Mischievous Plan

Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy this chapter and I'm hoping all of you shall read my new story Arrange Marriage :)

* * *

(Avan POV:)

"I'm ready Frankie, you know what your doing?" I ask.

"Yeah. Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" Frankie asks me.

"Definitely, and this time I'm doing your plan and you'll see it'll work out perfectly."

"So I lure Tinka into.." I cut him off.

"Shh. But yeah." I reply shushing Frankie into silence.

He zipped his mouth "Ok."

"And please do this plan perfectly and make no mistakes." I explain to him in the most possible way for him not to act stupid or anything.

He nods "Dude, Tinka is easy to handle with."

"Don't worry Frankie I'll snatch CeCe away from Gunther and lend her to you." I chuckle evilly.

He smirks "Yeah thanks, but you shall not fall for her!"

"Oh don't worry I wont I already have someone in mind.." I smirk.

"Who?" He asks stupidly once again.

"Idiot." I hit the back of his head.

"Ow, don't you ever wonder if I ever had feelings?" He asks.

"Ofcourse, but I don't choose to know your answer."

"So is this girl CeCe Jones a red?" I ask him curiously, I'm really into blonde's and red's so if Tinka doesn't agree to be with me I might want to take Frankie's heart away if you know what I mean.

"I know, she look's smoking-hot. And yes she's a red." Frankie replies to me.

"Alright." I smirk knowing the information.

"Don't go taking that seriously cause I know your up to something different again.." Frankie says looking up and down at me.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

"Don't worry CeCe, I'm right here I was here with you the whole time." I explain to CeCe who was already heating up and looking around warning me for danger or if anyone's here to take her away. I wont let anybody harm my beauty CeCe Jones.

"What if, what if-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss but she removes her lips away from mine.

"Please Gunther..I'm scared?" CeCe says holding onto me.

"CeCe.."

"Gunther.." She replies as if she feels safe in my comforting arms.

"Calm down, CeCe!" I demand holding her shoulders.

One single drop of tear ran down her cheeks "I love you.."

"I love you too, CeCe." I reply hugging her.

(Amber POV:)

I texted Logan that I needed help with one of my project's so he's reaching up home and I have a mischievous plan of my own to win him back.

"Hey Amb's you needed help?" Logan asks.

"Yes, in my room."

"Ok." He enters in and I close the door behind us locking it.

"What are you doing Amb's?" He asks confused.

I walk over to him and pull him into a passionate kiss and I roughly kissed him until he finally melted in to my lips and started to kiss back. He pulls away worriedly "Oh no."

I laugh "You'll always be mine Logan."

"No,no,no." He says trying to leave, but not in my way anybody leave without my permission.

"Come on Logan, atleast she wont find out." I reply putting him on the bed.

He pushes me off of him "Get off, I told you I don't like you. I'm sorry but I'm in love for the first time so don't confuse me you already done enough non-sense Amb's and now I'm thinking that I love you, but I'm trying not to." He says finishing his speech.

* * *

(Ty POV:)

I should visit Tinka's today just to check on her, if she's doing okay. I walk over to her house and rang on the bell a several times until CeCe had to open it "Hey Ty wassup?"

"Wassup, where's Tinka?" I ask her.

"She's out." CeCe replies.

"To where?" I ask curiously.

"Why so you could stalk her and hurt her feeling's you dumass like the last time you fought with Gunther!" She yells and I choke her then let go easily.

"Sorry red, but I love you all and I'm also worried if Tinka's going to.." She cuts me off by shutting the door on my face.

"But-" I try leaving but CeCe drags me back in.

"What the-" I say.

"Look if you cared about Tinka then would've never hurt her like that in the first place and if I were in your place then I wouldn't ever make that mistake." CeCe explains to me.

I felt emotional and that's when Gunther came out of his room "CeCe I need my phone will you-" he was cut off when he saw me.

"What is he doing here?" Gunther asks in rage.

"He's here for Tinka forgiveness." CeCe replies back to him.

"Well get him out he started a tantrum for no reason!" Gunther shouts looking over at Ty.

"And I'm here to ap-"

"Just shut up Ty, you don't know how much pain my sister went through." He explains to me.

"But-" I was cut off by him directly.

"Get out!" He shouts.

"CeCe, please you'll listen wont you?" I ask.

"No, do not listen to him." He replies to her.

"Ok, who will you listen to your boyfriend or that heart-breaker." Gunther says pointing towards me.

"I-I, Ty just get out of here it'll just not only cause problem's but cause a huge fight so please..?" CeCe explains.

"Ok!" I say putting my hands up and leaving.

"Remember I will be back." I warn CeCe and Gunther.

"Yeah,yeah whatever just get out already." Gunther says closing the door on me.

* * *

(Frankie POV:)

Since Tinka is going over at Avan's cause he texted her this is my chance to make the move and show my boss what I'm capable of doing. I walk by the corner of the school to see Tinka and smirk watching her texting.

I walk up to Tinka "Hey."

"Hi..?" Tinka replies confused.

"So, your wanting to meet Avan right?" I ask hiding my smirk.

"Yes.." Tinka says.

"Yeah come with me I'll meet you to him." I say trying to take her along with me.

"No, I don't believe." Tinka said refusing to my offer.

"Excuse me..?" I ask.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until I see the friend of yours."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nods looking away.

"I wasn't planning to do this with you Tinka, but your making me.." I explain picking her up.

"Let go fool!" She screams.

"Too bad too sad, your all in my hands." I say smirking taking my plan well.

* * *

(Josh POV:)

Why aren't these two fools picking up the dam phone, I've been calling them for 37 times and texting them and still no text received from them. I have a bad feeling that those two are switching plan's and I just know that it's not going to work really well.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

"He had the nerve to enter our house, I don't think so he will not be forgivened ever in his life he will be doomed in misery as I shall throw a rock at him!" I shout explaining it out to CeCe.

"Gunther calm down.." CeCe says trying to calm me down.

"Please CeCe let me deal it on my own, no need for you to help."

"Oh, so your own girlfriend can't help." CeCe replies getting red.

"That's what I meant!" I shout.

A tear escaped her eye "Where are you heading off to?" I ask her.

"Away from you!" She shouts.

"CeCe, please come back I-" She cut me off by leaving me all alone in my bedroom thinking about this mad person who just broke my twin sister's heart and now I'm dealing with CeCe on the other side.

I sigh "Why?"

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

I didn't feel like dealing with Gunther, so I'd rather stay away from him for awhile.

"CeCe.." Logan says.

"Yeah wassup..? I ask.

"I met Amber today and.."

"And..?"

"She tried forcing me into loving her and now I'm just confused by her beauty and Rocky's personality." Logan explains.

"Didn't I tell you what's right for you heart." I say not really bothering to ask.

"Yeah.."

"Well do that.." I say leaving the living room.

~Ring Ring~

My phone rang and I saw a unknown number so I picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey babe are you ready?"

"Excuse me, who are you and who is this speaking?" I ask wanting to know.

"I'm your admirer, where are you located at?" He asks.

I cough "I'm not telling you anything." I reply.

"Well I better start off to your house." He says cutting off line.

"Huh? Hello? Hello?!" I shout out through the phone wondering who had called me, it couldn't have been Frankie cause he doesn't even know how to disguise his voice.

"CeCe, tell me what to do should I stick to Rocky or have a break-up with her so I can move on to Amber?" Logan asks confused.

I was pretty confused myself of who was calling me so how should I know any of his problem's if I'm dealing of with one of mine "How should I know?"

"Please..?" He pleads.

"This is your problem, not mine."

"Zam your selfish."

"Jackass move out of my way, I need to deal with my own problems so bug off!" I shout and the first time I saw him sobbing.

I sighed and went to comfort "Logan, I think Rocky's best for you not only because she's my bestfriend but only because Amber's not a good person."

"Alright I get you little sis."

I smile "You okay?"

He nods "I guess."

He walks away to his room and my Flynn enter's the living room "CeCe, where were you for these past 2 days I thought you were killed."

"Why would you think that?" I ask him.

"Because it's a long time I haven't talked to my big sis." Flynn says depressingly.

"I'm always going to be there for you Flynn, I promise I wont ever leave you..yet." I say the last word out.

"Who said I needed you?" Flynn says hiding his feelings away from me.

"Flynn, I'm your big sis and I know that expression when your lying, I know you love me." I reply.

"I know." Flynn says.

"CeCe, would you ever leave me for another person?" He asks looking down.

"Well when people get married then yes Flynn, yes they do."

"Do guy's move in with girl's when they get married?" He asks knowing himself that's a pretty stupid question to ask.

"No, it's only the girl's who move in with the guy's, it isn't fair." I reply.

He laughs "No, I think it's fair since girl's are bossy being a wife why not make them enter the guy's place."

I laugh and hit him on the head "Flynn!"

"Hey!" I shout out realizing what he just said and hit him again on the head "Not all girl's are bossy, Flynn.."

"Okay, whatever CeCe." Flynn says walking away when he have a normal conversation that had to end.

I look through my contact's to see a mysterious phone number hidden name. I wonder who this can be?

* * *

(Tinka POV:)

"Let me go, whoever you are!" I yell.

"Hey, you wanna know my name, it's Frankie." He replies carrying me to his car.

"I don't care Frankie, all I care is for you to either let me go or I get a rock out of my purse and knock you dead!" I shout.

"Bitch I'm getting paid for doing this, and I did all my hard work so if I let you go then I wont be capable of showing Avan what I'm capable of doing!" Frankie shouts telling me the whole truth.

"So your getting paid for making me meet Avan?" I ask curiously.

"Yes."

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

I go outside to get some fresh air, but there was someone who grabbed my arm and stopped me "Let me go, who the hell are you?"

He carries me into the car and I scream out for help "Help!Help!"

He covered my mouth with his both hands and I fainted.

I felt water splashed onto my face and wake up to see a bright light and see myself tied up.

"Where am I?" I ask myself then see a guy with a hood on.

"Who are you?!" I scream.

He takes off his hoodie and reveals his unknown face to me "Hey! I know you, your that guy that was talking to Tinka near the hallway a few weeks ago, am I correct?"

"Definitely red. And Frankie was absolutely right about you being beautiful and you smell like roses." He adds in using his british accent.

"Frankie? You know him?" I ask curiously.

"Ofcourse he's one of my closest members of the hidden team."

"What do you mean by the 'hidden team'?" I ask.

"Oh CeCe, you'll find out soon enough."

"No, I want the answer now!" I demand.

"Ooh your a feisty one aren't you darling.?" He says coming closer taking my hand and giving a blowing kiss on it.

"Untie me." I reply taking my hand away from him rudely.

"Ooh you see I can't do that."

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because if I let you go you'd escape wouldn't you..?" He asks.

I face away "Atleast tell me what your name is?"

"Avan."

"Avan?"

"Yes."

Out of nowhere Frankie enter's in with Tinka on his shoulders half asleep.

"Tinka?"

"Yes, your improving Frankie." Avan says tapping him on the back.

"Here you go." Frankie says handing in Tinka on his arms.

"Actually you can have her, since I already have one here." Avan says giving him a smirk.

"What? No you can't have her she's mine!" Frankie shouts.

"Well she admires me." He replies to Frankie who's already tempered.

I see a knife behind me and try reaching it. I finally caught the knife and cut the rope freeing and see Avan laying Tinka on the floor and try waking her up. I threw water at her and she woke up and I shushed her to be quiet.

"CeCe.. where are we?" She asks whispering to me.

"I don't know, but I'll explain what happened only if we escape ourselves out of here." I explain to Tinka.

"Alright."

"You text Gunther and I'll text Ty." I reply.

"But why aren't you going to text Gunther?" Tinka asks.

"Just do what I say." I reply.

"Okay." She says agreeing.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

I kept calling CeCe, but the line was busy what is going on?

* * *

(Ty POV:)

Why isn't Tinka picking up her phone?

(Tinka POV:)

"The line is busy." I reply.

"Mine too." CeCe says.

Then both Avan and Frankie turn to see us "Hey, how'd you get out and when did you wake up?"

"Uh.. we kinda helped each other out." CeCe chuckles.

"Well let's forget about that and enjoy what we have here.." Avan replies coming closer.

I thought Avan would come towards me, but I was wrong he came walking towards CeCe who was covering in sweat. Frankie was probably waiting for his turn to suck on CeCe's face. So what the hell am I doing here? Wait I could call for help.

"Guy's woo-hoo yeah over here, why am I here for?" I ask.

"Well, we don't need her so kick her out." Frankie replies.

"Tinka, what are you doing?" CeCe asks.

"Trust me, CeCe I'll get help for you."

She nods and I get out to head home and find Gunther so he can help his beloved.

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

"How can you make that mistake you know what you caused Frankie?!" I shout.

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't know throwing out Tinka could cause problems." He replies sarcastically.

"It does!" He shouts.

"What kind of problem?"I ask smirking.

He tries to strangle me, but stops "Tinka will now probably call out for help and it's all because of you!"

"Hey, how is it my fault and when did I get dragged into this convo?" I ask playing with my fingernails.

"You shut up!" Avan yells.

"Yeah what he said." Frankie replies agreeing on him.

"Um, your the one who created this mess so bug off!" Avan shouts.

"You see, that's you prob boss cause you never redeem yourself from your stupid careless mistakes that you drag me into!" Frankie shouts.

"Redeem myself? From what?" Avan asks pushing his chest a several times.

"Your the one who agreed to throw Tinka out since you didn't need her anymore."

"Well, now I need her and that's what is important." He says.

"Guys!" I yell.

"What?!" They say facing me.

"Wow, you guys are really bad at planning when someone you trap they can easily get out because of your arguments." I explain.

"Then why haven't you escaped yet?" Avan asks.

"Because that would be too easy." I smirk.

(Tinka POV:)

I finally reach my house and find Gunther on the couch looking through his contacts "Tinka?"

"Listen, CeCe is in danger." I tell him.

"What? My CeCe in danger how?" He asks concerned.

"Let me explain." I say.

I explain to him of how CeCe and I got kidnapped and how I escaped.

"What and you left CeCe there all alone, how could you do this Tinkabell?!" Gunther shouts crawling his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'm sorry!" I shout.

"Where are they all located in?" Gunther asks concerned.

"Here's the street number and the avenue." I say showing him a piece of torn paper that has the address.

We hop in the car together and head straight to where this was located it "Here we are."

"There's the place where CeCe is probably in right now?" I ask showing him.

He rushes in and I run behind Gunther to see CeCe covered with duck tape which really can shut people's mouth "CeCe.." Gunther replies almost sobbing.

CeCe sees him and tears up "Gunther.."

How sweet are they. What a fine couple.

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

I stare at my beloved and call out her name breathless "CeCe.."

CeCe laid her eyes on me and called out my name even though her mouth was covered with duck tape "Gunther.."

Both Avan and Frankie's eyes turned me and stared at me for awhile "Ready for action..?"

"Look, I'm not here to cause any fuckn trouble so give her back to us!" I shout.

Frankie chuckles along with his evil friend "Sure, only if you take this risk.."

"What risk?" I ask.

"You'll see.."

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm done with this chapter and I'm hoping for all of you to wait for more that will be hopefully coming up next week, so review and keep following ;)


	9. Ready For Action Or Not

I had to think alot for this chapter and here it is. Please enjoy and I think this chapter will pretty much surprise you all ;)

* * *

(Gunther POV:)

It doesn't matter if I take this risk, but I have to so I will win my CeCe back no matter what. I head towards Frankie and punch him hard across the face, but Avan strangles me real hard that I could hardly breathe.

"Gunther! Let him go, you'll hurt him Avan!" CeCe shouts.

He smirks "Who needs him, look at him he's a total freak."

"No he's not." Tinka says getting my back.

Tinka tried to manipulate Avan and Frankie, but nothing scared them off nor calling the police scared them. Instead those 2 bozos were laughing like mongooses. When Avan stared at CeCe winking she looked away from his eyes, and kind of lost his grip of holding on to me, so I kicked him so he flew in the air really high. Frankie went over to help, obviously helping him out for protection "Listen Hessenhefer. I've never seen such a tasty girl before ever in my life so move out."

"I will never move out from here until I get my girl back." I reply in rage clutching my fist.

Tinka looked pretty confused "Avan, I thought you loved me?"

"I did, but you never loved me back." He replies.

"And I don't love you either!" CeCe yells at Avan.

Avan looks at her and kisses her hard on the lips "Ew, stop it!"

He chuckles in excitement enjoying the fun he's having with my CeCe "Get away from her, she's mine!"

"Sure she is."

Frankie gets pretty mad at Avan and hits his stomach "What the hell?"

"CeCe is mine, not yours you can have any girl but her." Frankie replies.

"So that mean's your on Gunther's team?" Avan asks.

"Please, never both of you like her and I have my own team so I will win it to beat it." He replies to Avan.

I really can't find any peace until CeCe is right beside me "Avan, Frankie please hand her back to me I love her."

"I love you too." CeCe replies crying.

I felt like going up there and embracing her and never letting her go "And why would we want to do such foolish thing?"

"That's not a foolish thing to do, it's a very good thing to do. The thing that's foolish about you two is you messing around with people's life!" I shout in anger.

"Thank you." Frankie replies.

I look at him confused giving that man a warning, "That wasn't a compliment."

"We know." Avan says.

"Alright then, ready for action?" Frankie says.

I nod getting ready, "Ready for action."

After we fought many times Avan began to feel a bit drowsy so did I, "What's happening?"

"Oops, sorry Gunther this wasn't supposed to be for you, it was supposed to be given to those twerps." Tinka replies.

"Wait, that means that those are sleep-" The minute I was about to answer my eyes closed and I felt like my whole body drowned into the water and the heavy water carrying me away from this place. After a few moments later I felt water on my face, when my eyes started to open a little bit I saw both my sister and CeCe together helping each other out.

* * *

I wake up "Thank God, your alright."

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask turning towards Tinka.

"Well, it's been about 3 hours only." She replies.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" CeCe asks.

"Am I okay?" I chuckle "I'm fine."

She smiles "I'm glad that this is all over."

I get up from bed when my head rested on the pillow "What's over?"

"The fight. When you, Frankie and Avan dozed off to sleep, Tinka decided to call on the cops and inform them that they are criminals and trust me they woke up before you did. They looked like they were going to rip our heads off, but I'm glad that they're both arrested in jail." CeCe explains the whole situation to me.

I scratch the back of my head and chuckle "Wow, that seemed a bit fast."

"Actually Gunther, it was really long." Tinka says.

"I see."

After that whole situation ended both CeCe and Gunther were in the room together "Gunther, I'm sorry."

"For what baybee?" He asks.

"I-I left you after all this happened." She replies.

"Actually I should be the one saying sorry when I hurt you like that."

"But you didn't hurt me like how Frankie or Avan did." CeCe said to him.

His eyes stared into her and caught her lips. They moved around the bed until they heard a knock "Who is it?!" Gunther shouts.

"It's me Ty."

They look at each other before getting off. Gunther opens the door for him and he spoke "Is Tinka okay, she hasn't been picking up her phone lately."

"She's fine." Gunther says.

"Thank God she's-" Gunther cuts Ty off by hitting the door right on his face.

"Ouch!" CeCe says feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad for Ty, CeCe, he's the one who hurt my sister and I will never forgive him." Gunther replies.

"Please Gunther listen to me, I'm sorry and I'm here to just say sorry..?" Ty asks pleading them.

CeCe sighs "Just forgive him Gunther..?"

"Are you sure?" He asks her.

She nods.

He opens the door once again to answer and forgives Ty for his reaction towards all of them. After all of them forgave each other, Tinka enters in the house getting a fine meal for us, but when she glances over at Ty she drops her bags down to run over to him, he looked confused but relieved.

"Tinka, you ,must have been worried about me..?" Ty asks.

One tear ran down her eye "Ty, you don't know what happened both CeCe and I were kidnapped."

"What? Who?" He asks comforting her.

"Frankie." CeCe says.

"And Avan." Gunther adds in.

"What, I told that bastard to stay away from her!" Ty shouts.

"We know, but were glad this is all over we'll explain the whole thing to you after." CeCe responds to Ty.

"Alright please do." Ty says.

They nod their heads and have a meal together, then turn on the news "Good afternoon,ladies and gentleman we have something new to report. At this area and this same location these two young teens have been captured kidnapping 2 girls from John Hughes High School. The 2 young guys have been arrested and now we are looking for the murder of Dina Garcia. This young lady has been killed 2 days ago from a strange person that wanted to rob all her money from her and she ended up getting shoot on the head. Sadly she couldn't recover when the time her boyfriend visited her in the hospital. Now that's it for the news and were hoping to catch you all next Tuesday." The news reporter lady announced and when Gunther, CeCe, Tinka and Ty heard this they freaked out.

"Omg! Dina is has been shot!" Tinka shouts.

"I feel very bad for Deuce." CeCe replies feeling worried.

"What? How is this possible? Who can kill her after all who was after Dina?" Ty thinks.

Gunther just stood there paralyzed "Gunther." CeCe snaps.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"What's going on, there are murderers on loose?" CeCe replies crying.

Gunther comforts her into a embrace "Don't worry, Gunther will protect you."

"I know." CeCe says kissing him on the lips.

* * *

(Amber POV:)

"What!" I shout, "No way, my brother can't get arrested like this how can I fix things right after all I'm new to the member of my brother's team. First I will have to worry about Logan and decide to break both Rocky and Logan up!"

"Wait, no what are you thinking Amb's your thinking it too forcefully, first you need to meet your brother who's behind the bars." I say freaking out.

* * *

(Deuce POV:)

My tears were running down my cheeks when I found out about Dina' death, I can't believe there's someone that was behind Dina and was after her who can it possibly be though? I love Dina with all my heart and now she's gone. I need to find that person who killed my beloved and I know who that person is. Rocky Blue, she was always jealous that Dina and I were getting too close so I will seek my revenge to murder her.

* * *

(Rocky POV:)

"OMG Dina has been murdered Logan!" I scream in sarcasm smirking a bit making him not realize when I was smirking.

Logan comes near me "I have a certain feeling of who murdered her Rocky. That would be Amber Millington, she's probably after you."

"It probably is Amber that maniac who's trying to snatch you away from me." I reply not really caring that I'd get caught for what sins I made.

I would never murder CeCe, she's my bestfriend and I lover her with all my heart, as for Deuce I'm crazy about him. I love him, I found out after he started dating Dina so I went after her and took her life away. Poor Logan, you don't understand Amber's feelings for you after all she's the love of your life even if you don't realize. I'm the new member of the team. Avan is pretty handsome if you think about it, so is Frankie but he loves CeCe so I'd stay away. Logan stares at me and pulls me into a sudden kiss, his lips tasted pretty minty but I wonder how Deuce would taste.

* * *

(CeCe POV:)

"I don't understand who can be the killer of Dina?" I say.

"Well it can't be Avan or Frankie for sure they're behind the bars." Gunther replies thinking.

Ty pops an idea "Never mind, I forgot."

We all sigh "It can't be Deuce, he loves her. Neither can it be Rocky or Logan they have nothing to do with this occasion." Tinka explains.

"Amber!" I say.

"What?" Gunther says.

"I said Amber, it might have something to do with Amber, I mean since she's totally over Logan she's now on Deuce so the only way she can get to him is to murder his beloved and that would be Dina." I explain after a lot of thinking.

"Your a genius CeCe!" Tinka says applauding.

Gunther pulls me into a deep full blown make-out session, and both Tinka and Ty looked at us and stared then shaking it off. I pull away slowly after the make-out session and give him a peck "I love you."

"I love you too baybee." Gunther replies.

"So what's the plan, genius?" Ty says facing his direction towards me.

I think for a respond "Well, were going to have to capture her tonight."

"How?" Gunther asks.

"Hmm, How about you and Tinka go head towards the left of the house when I head towards the right with Ty." I explain.

"What? Why are you partnered up with Ty?" Tinka asks getting mad.

Ty sees her in rage and smirks "Let's go CeCe, we have a lot to discuss about."

Tinka's eyes were in flames "Gunther let's go!"

"But CeCe-" she cut him off by pulling him away from me.

"Ty, where the hell are we?" I ask him in the dark room.

Ty walks closer to me "What are you doing?" I ask curiously. "Look we need a plan to get Tinka jealous, so let's think?" Ty says thinking.

"But then he will get jealous." I reply.

"Who's he?" Ty shoots a glare, "Gunther." I say.

"Oh him, he'll be fine." Ty chuckles.

I get angry then slap him "I will never make this plan with you Ty, because were already in serious trouble!"

He chuckles "Whatever, I'll try my best getting close to you."

"Do you want to get this partnership as over with cause I can't wait!"

"Actually red, I'm looking forward to it and I was pretty blown away when you chose me instead of your boyfriend." Ty explains smirking with those digged dimples.

I sigh "Just do as I say."

"Okay." He replies.

* * *

(Gunther POV)

"What the hell are you doing Tinka, you will blow in fuse?" I ask concern.

Tinka looks at me before answering "Don't you see anything between Ty and CeCe."

I laugh "There's nothing going on with the both of them, I'm sure of it."

"Actually your the stupid one! Don't you see how Ty moves closer to her and tries smudging in between your and her conversation?" Tinka asks.

I sigh "Tinka, CeCe will never do that, I trust her."

"Besides we have to get a sack, where will we find one?" I ask her trying to change the force of topic.

"What for?" Tinka asks.

"Remember the plan about capturing Amber." I reply.

"Oh yes." Tinka says, "So..?" She asks.

Then out of nowhere both Ty and CeCe make an entrance in the house, CeCe looked pretty pissed off once you look closely though she looks really cute when her face is red, who am I kidding she's always beautiful, "Hey Gunther, wassup blondey?" Ty looks over at Tinka as he puts his arms around CeCe. Okay now I'm going to blow a fuse and punch him across the face.

"Get your hands off of my man!" Tinka yells at CeCe. "Tinka, he's not your man anymore well atleast that's what he used to be until you dumped him, so why do you even care?!" CeCe shouts.

I stare at her pissed of, is she teaming up with Ty now or what, because if she is then I'm going to teach that Ty a lesson, "CeCe, you can't be serious your mine!"

"I know that. But if she dumped Ty then what difference does it make for her to get mad at me and have that attitude to-" I cut her off with a slap.

She stares up at me with a tear scrolling down her red cheek, I looked away from her beautiful eyes cause I cannot bare to see her cry, "How dare you slap me!" CeCe screams and I gulp.

"What makes you think I'd let you hurt my sister twin that easily CeCe!" I shout.

"First of all it's your dumass sister who dumped Ty over something that wasn't his fault for!" CeCe scolds back at me forcefully.

"She dumped him for a reason!" I shout.

Ty tries to break the fight between us, but we continued when Tinka stood there watching, "I can't believe your blaming me for all of this Gunther!"

"Well you should be blamed!" I scream.

"Will you two just stop it like for real." Tinka says.

Ty chuckles "I've never seen such an argument like this one before."

Tinka shoots him with a glare, "Ooh like you don't remember about our argument."

"Tinka don't be foolish, were done so just stay out of this." Ty replies.

"Whatever." Tinka says.

"Okay." Ty spoke out.

"We need to work it out, just partner up and please no more arguments." I explain.

"Sure, why don't we pair up with someone we wont argue with." CeCe says rolling out her eyes on me.

I roll my eyes on her "Fine why don't you just go somewhere else and find a tree to hold on to." I reply sarcastically.

"Here we go again, can we stop." Ty says. "You better not point fingers towards my brother, Ty." Tinka spoke.

"Are we going to continue to argue like this or do something about it!" CeCe shouts.

Ty grabs CeCe by the arm and pulls her "CeCe is my partner." I stare at Ty feeling rage, and try to stand up straight "Fine, I will go with Tinka."

"I hate you Gunther!" CeCe shouts out hurting me breaking my heart into a million pieces. "Same here." I lie.

* * *

A/N: I'm finished with this chapter so please tell me if you liked it. Please review/follow me, I kind of had to think alot for this chapter. As for Dina she is no more in this story, are you surprised who the murderer is? Poor Logan doesn't understand that his girlfriend is actually part of the team along side with Amber. Amber doesn't know that Rocky is in her team, but will she find out? CeCe thinks the murderer is Amber, but will she continue to pick up all the pieces and be shocked of who the real killer is? Deuce thinks right, but will anyone believe him? Sorry, CeCe and Gunther had to break apart a little, but I'll get them back together soon and so is Tynka. Reuce will probably happen who knows? GeCe/Tynka/Reuce/Rogan, maybe a little bit of Cy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	10. Relationships and Drama

So here it is. Enjoy and review please :)

* * *

(CeCe POV)

It's been a week and still no clue of who the real murderer is, I mean were thinking that the killer can be Amber, but still I have a certain feeling that this can't be her. No way it's not Rocky, she's my bestfriend she wont do anything like this I have trust in her. I know that Logan is not one of the victims for this cause he doesn't know what the hell's going on? Dina's death, her mother finding out was the horrible idea, that stupid Gunther had to tell Dina's mother the whole truth or we wouldn't be this behind in planning. Gunther and I had to break apart for now because of what's been going on lately and were all scared. I really don't know what's gotten into Ty, but it's like he's stalking me without any reasons. Whenever Gunther would glance over at both Ty and I discussing his face turns red and clutches his hands. I'm really scared of what's going on? Then suddenly Amber walks in "Amber."

She stares at me "CeCe..?" Amber looked like she was going to blow a fuse, but stopped with a fake smile "CeCe, did you hear on the news about a couple of weeks ago?" She asks smirking. Why the hell is this girl smirking, ofcourse it's her I just know.

"Y-yeah, and I heard your brother is in-" Amber cut me off.

"Save it Jones." I stare into her eyes in confusion of why she's doing all of this, "Amber, do you know anyone who was after Dina?" I said taking the risk to finally ask someone.

"Not really, I have no clue." Amber replies not worried, "Amber, don't lie you know your the one who murdered with your own hands!" I shout and she stares in confusion.

"Where are you going with this CeCe, you think I killed Dina. Look, Dina hasn't done anything to me so why would you think that I would be after her or was. If it had to be someone I was after to murder then that would be Rocky." Amber explains partly blurting out the truth.

My eyes widen "Why are you after my bestfriend what the hell did she do wrong?!" I ask her. "Well she stole my guy!" Amber yells.

"What, your still after this, I thought you were over this kind of bullshit!" I shout then the bell rang and we had to go to our classes.

"Ta-ta." Amber says before leaving.

I watch Gunther making an entrance in the hallway walking towards his lockers then shooting a glance over at me. I turn away from him and head towards my classroom. I saw Ty looking at me licking his lips "Hey red."

"Look Ty, Tinka is meant for you-" He cut me off, "I know CeCe, that's the reason why I'm acting so I can get her to run after me." Ty explains and I smile.

"Aww." I say and he gives me a big grin on his face then Tinka saw us and filled with so much rage "I hate you Ty Blue." Tinka says smudging the cupcake on his face when his mouth of opened wide in shock.

"What the hell, why are you doing this to him Tinka?!" I scold, "You stay out of this CeCe, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

I stare at her "I'm supposed to be in class." I reply pointing in this classroom as she flips her hair walking away leaving the scent on Ty's face, "She smells good." I pull him aside "Hey, easy there red I have a date to attend."

I was shocked by this "Who's your date?" He stares at me before answering "Well only for one night and that would be Tia."

"What, that slut Ty you could've just asked me since Gunther and I are broken up!" I shout. He thinks "Your right red, but that'd be wrong your like my sister."

I nod "True." Ty stares over at Gunther who was looking at us having a simple conversation and walked over to us "Hello people, how are you?" I look away from this foreign freak "Come on CeCe, we can still hang out as friends can't we?" Gunther asks me.

"I wont even hang out with you even a freaking for a nickle!" I shout running away then he chases after me, "Why are you so upset." Gunther asks, "You mean you don't know?" I look down in a depressed face.

"Are you mad at me just because I shouted at you for what you have done yesterday?" Gunther asks worried and feeling a bit guilty, I sigh "I just wish this never happened between us."

"I wish too, so what do we do now?" He asks confused, "I don't know." I reply as he came closer and cupped my cheek with both of hands and pulled me into a passionate kiss that felt so good that it reminded me the first time we made out.

I pull away quickly and my smile fades "What's wrong?" He asks, "I-I can't do this, it's just not right!" I scream out with tears in my eyes.

"What's not right about us? Everything in the world is right about us CeCe." Gunther explains in a raising tone of voice, "Were enemies and enemies don't get together, that's why this is wrong." I cry.

"Look CeCe, there may be times where we will have certain arguments that cause us to separate, but we will always get back together right? That's what makes us so special." He explains more. I just him a warm hug where he holds me tight and never seemed to let go, he kissed my forehead "I love you."

I smile when buried into his chest "Me too." He tilts my chin towards him "Are you ready to start all over..?"

I smirk to his question "Yes."

* * *

(Tinka POV)

Stupid Ty thinks he can just go up to other people and start making out with them like he's totally over me, am I that bad. I watch Ty walking in the lunchroom with Tia, I hate that bitch she thinks she's all that, I just want to rip that girls head off. I saw across the lunchroom both CeCe and Gunther laying on each other making out, they really need to get a room seriously sorry Gunther. Ty faces my direction and I look away from him "Why don't we settle down here.." Ty says to Tia.

"Oh thank you, Ty your such a gentleman. I hope one day you will let me.." Tia trails off looking down at his pants, he smirks at this "Oh yeah that definitely would happen." My anger was getting high and I don't know high it went, but I saw Josh all alone sitting down over there so I decided to go sit near him. Ty saw me heading towards Josh so he started looking over there when Tia was busy applying nail polish on her forehead(That was an insult. Sorry, but Josh may not be the bad guy anymore.) "Hi, Josh." I reply blinking my eyes a several times

"Oh hey, wassup Tinka?" Josh says looking up.

Ty walks over and interferes in our conversation "Wassup blondey?" He smirks

"Go away!" I shout, "But why should he go away?" Josh asks confused,

"Yeah calm down Tink." Ty says, "Shut up Blue!"

He puts his hand on his chest in sarcasm "Like I care.."

"What are you two.. like an arguing couple or something?" Josh asks trying to break the fight.

I saw Ty blush then shrugging it off "Not really." I chuckle to his response "Not really..? Ty, your such a dumass, I'm out of here and how dare you call me Tink my name is Tinka!" I shout. He runs after me "What do you want Ty?!" I shout.

"I just want to say sorry about what happened about a week ago and I really didn't see you blowing a fuse in about a year. To be honest you look pretty cute when your angry." Ty admits.

"Why are you apologizing, cause you know I'm never going to forgive you!" I yell.

"Not until I do this." Ty pulls me into a passionate kiss then I melt into it. I pull away from his lips slowly and stare up into his eyes "Sorry." He says.

I blush, but why am I blushing? "Um It's okay I guess." I reply.

"So what do we do now?" He asks me.

"I don't know..." I trail off still twitching my lips and holding in my upcoming smile "Do you maybe.. I don't know..hang out..again..tonight?" Ty asks.

I stare at him with no words, but thoughts surrounding my head "Tinka, Tinka, Tinka!" Ty says holding onto my shoulders, I jump in surprise "Huh?"

"Where were you in, la-la-land?" He asks and I giggle, "Yes, I sure was."

Ty had the urge to laugh when my smile dropped down a bit "Why are you laughing?" I ask hitting him on the chest.

"Because you were in la-la-land, meaning you were thinking about me right?" His smirk never gets old does it?

"I guess." I catch a little smile, "So are you willing to maybe hang out sometimes..?" Ty asks.

"Ofcourse, but what about Tia?" I ask worried, "Now your worried about her." He says in sarcasm "Don't worry she'll be fine."

I nod "Okay." I hug him.

* * *

(Josh POV)

I'm actually shocked that both Avan and Frankie my own brother are in jail behind those nasty,filthy,disgusting bars. As for boss I really don't care about him, but I need to help my brother out from the jail after all he's my own blood. I don't think I want to be part of the team now, I mean I know this one girl that uses our team for money, she's such a prostitute. I hate her so much, I can't believe they kept her I mean she looks too innocent to be a bad guy. Sorry Amber, but I'm dropping out from your brother's team that he made. Now that I'm bringing up Amber in my thoughts where the hell is she? What if she's committing suicide or even worse she's dead when she found out about her brother getting captured, suddenly I see Amber and I run up to her "Amber."

She turns around to face me and smirks "Hey Josh, since my brother left me in charge I thought I-" I cut her off with a kiss, she pulls away shocked.

"What the hell Josh!" Amber shouts, Now, I felt guilty "I'm sorry.."

"You are so not in the team, out!" Amber shouts when I once again pull her again in to a passionate kiss where she melts into it and kisses back, once we pull away she stuttered when she spoke, "I-I h-have something for you t-to d-do."

"About that, I'm thinking about dropping off the team since both boss and my brother are in jail." I explain, "Your only dropping out because your a freaking coward Josh!" Amber yells.

"Wait till you find out who your new team member is..?" I smirk walking away, but she stops me by grabbing my hand, "Excuse me..?"

I chuckle "Just wait." She thinks "Who the hell can it be, is it someone you hired?"

I shake my head, "Then is it someone I hired?" She asks and I stare at her in confusion, "Don't you think you would know who the person is if you hired them?" I say.

"True." She replies, "Who is it?!"

"I can't tell you, but what I can tell you is that you'd be pretty surprised once you find out." I say walking away.

Amber stares at me walking away puzzled of who can this mysterious person be?

* * *

(Gunther POV)

"CeCe, promise me that you and I will never ever separate." I say to her, "I can't promise you that Gunther."

"Why not?" I ask getting up, "What if one day we have to break apart, like our parents moving away to a different place where we meet new people and move on." CeCe explains firmly.

"I wont let that happen." I reply, "How?" She asks, He stares at me "By stalking you."

CeCe chuckles "Gunther, your so cute."

"You too my little cookie." I reply pinching her cheeks, "Ow, your hurting me." CeCe says.

I frown "Sorry baybee." She stares at me smiling "It's okay."

"I wonder who the real murderer of Dina is.." CeCe says thinking.

"I thought Amber was.." I say looking over at her, "You never know, we may be mistaken." CeCe replies and I start thinking.

* * *

(Deuce POV)

I see Rocky walking over to Logan and stalk the both of them, I hid behind lockers to lockers to hear both of their conversation I hope Logan isn't part of the team. I start to pull out my gun from my pocket, but Logan kept blocking my way so how am I going to get to Rocky. I see her staring at me and she has a smirk falling behind that walking over to me with that ape nose of her's.

"Hi Deuce, are you feeling better we heard about it on the news." Rocky says giving me that charming smile of her's.

I give her a fake smile, not even "Why in the world would I feel better?"

"Cause I just know someone will cheer you up. Think about moving on-" I cut her off, "Don't even think about using the word moving on, on me." I throw out a glare at Rocky.

She chuckles "Puh-lease you will have to move on someday Deuce." Rocky replies.

"I'd rather date CeCe than you, now that I know who you actually are!" I shout.

She raises up both eyebrows in shock "Oh Deuce, how would you even possibly think that the murderer is me!"

"You just answered that." I say and she opened her mouth until her boyfriend Logan interfered in our conversation.

"Hey Rocky." Logan says kissing her on the lips then breaking apart, "Meet me after school." Logan says giving her a note then leaving after that one interference in a lifetime.

"I imagine how your lips would taste like.." Rocky implies looking over at me and I looked at her disgusted.

* * *

(Ty POV)

I can't believe that the murderer is my own little sister, that sweet girl, an straight A+ student. Why my sister? Good thing I heard all this between both of their conversation, but if Deuce told me this straight away I would've smacked him across the face, but this this is all wrong, it can't be. Am I hallucinating or something cause I'm pretty sure that Rocky wouldn't ever do that. How do I tell the other's or more importantly how do I tell this to CeCe? CeCe is Rocky's bestfriend, my little sister's bestfriend and if she hears this I don't think she will believe one word that would be coming out from my mouth.

* * *

(CeCe POV)

"Gunther, do you know if we can do this?" I ask him.

He chuckles "Ofcourse, we will find whoever that murderer was."

I stare down to the floor "I-I'm scared."

Gunther tilts my chin towards him and leans in to kiss me, our lips were attached and I felt like nothing can break us apart ever again, after we pull away from each other he stares into my eyes where I look away, "Don't look away, you look too pretty to even stare away from me." Gunther smirks and puts my side bangs to the back of my ear where I blush.

"Do you know how much I love you, CeCe?" Gunther asks.

I shake my head, "No, I don't." I bit my lip, "Well I can tell you that I love you more than my life." He replies with his foreign accent.

I hug him, "I do too."

We see both Ty and Tinka walking over to us, Ty's face looked so glum, should I ask him what's going on..?

"Guess what?!" Tinka squeals in excitement, "What?" I ask normally.

"Ty and I are back together again!" She screams jumping, "So are we." Gunther adds in wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh really, so I guess were all in this together right?" Tinka asks.

I smile along with Gunther intertwining my fingers with him, "Yes."

"I need to share something with you guys before we continue on with this plan." Ty says with a depressed look on his face.

"W-what, is it bad news?" I ask him.

Ty faces up to me and sighs "I believe so, CeCe."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have more coming up next week. Ty seems to know the secret about his own blood, will he reveal the whole truth to his group, if so how do you think CeCe will react to this? CeCe/Gunther, I couldn't have them apart so I got them back together, so that's the good news, same goes for Tynka. You have a chance to review if you want Rocky to understand her feelings towards the guy she's using, Logan. Or she will move on with her life and end up... that's a mystery. I was hoping that Rocky should die in this story, but as for the Rogan shippers you don't seem to be wanting that to happen. Review if CeCe should find out about the truth when Ty reveals it front of her. Or shall he keep that a secret? Gunther/CeCe Love! GeCe shippers are you excited about them getting back together, cause I know I am. Follow/Favorite :3


	11. The truth has not been spoken

So I decided that this story will have up to more than 20 chapter's perhaps 50 or up. I'll keep continuing with this story and I want you all to decide whether I should add more chapter's to this story, further than 20 chapter's. Please review if you want more than 20 chapter's and follow. Also just letting you all know that Josh is no longer the bad guy anymore. Just so you know the pairings will definitely get together: GeCe/Rogan/Tynka/?/?

* * *

(CeCe POV)

Ty stares up at me and sighs "I believe so, CeCe.."

"Can we have a private talk together Gunther and Tinka, if you don't mind..?" Ty asks, Gunther gave Ty a dirty look before nodding his head, so did Tinka but to me. As Ty pulls me aside, I couldn't wait but ask him who the real murderer of Dina Garcia is,

"So who is it?" I ask, "And why have you pulled me out to the side when you should've shared it with everyone?"

"CeCe, just listen." Ty says.

"Please hurry up, I can't wait anymore." I reply.

"..." Ty doesn't say anything, but stand there trying to tell me but it looks like something's stopping him from telling me.

"What is it?!" I shout.

"I can't say, I'm truly sorry." Ty says trying to walk away from me, but I pull him back aside where I think it caught both Gunther and Tinka's attention when I did that to him.

"Tell me!" I demand.

Tinka walks in along with Gunther, "What is going on you two?" She asks.

"I'd like to know that myself too." Gunther adds in.

"Ty wouldn't tell me who the real killer is!" I shout out crossing my arms.

Gunther pulls me away from him, "I don't think he's wanting to tell you who the real murderer is, I think he's wanting to steal you away from me!"

"What, please I'd never do that." Ty defends himself, Tinka's eyes were tearing up.

"No, please Tinka this is not true, your thinking it the other way.." Ty says trying to explain, but instead Tinka left crying.

"Look at what you did!" Gunther yells running to Tinka.

I walk over to Ty, trying to make him feel better, "You'd be shocked if I tell you who the real killer is.."

"It's okay Ty, whenever your ready then you tell me." I smile.

Ty stares at me for awhile, I did too then we stared down at each other's lips. He leans in then I lean in until I thought of Gunther and jerked away from Ty feeling a bit weird so I just walk away.

* * *

(Gunther's house-CeCe POV)

I was now in Gunther and Tinka's house visiting them. Gunther was busy listening to music when I thought about reading a book, even though I'm dyslexic and that I hate reading. I stare up at Gunther who was already staring at me momentarily after I was done searching for books.

I chuckle, "What?"

"Your beautiful." Gunther replies making me blush.

"Thank you." I say in a flirtious tune,

Gunther made himself push me on the bed placing my head on the pillow making sure I felt comfortable. His lips touched mine, it felt so cold that for some reason I wanted more than just a kiss. I remember the first time we shared a kiss, it meant so much more than what my phone meant to second time we shared a kiss, we were hungry and passionate. Our lips broke apart after 4 minutes of make-out session.

"Do you think Ty has the answer to of all our questions?" I ask Gunther.

He wipes off the lip-gloss from his mouth, "What do you mean by that?"

I stare at him for a moment for him to realize what I was talking about, but no progress, "Do you think Ty knows the person who-" He cut me off.

"Who knows he probably was the one who killed Dina.." Gunther says, my eyes lit up thinking it can be Ty. He was trying to tell me, was it because he couldn't confess?

I stay silent, but his intention was to break it, "Anyways, let's still look for the murderer, God knows who the real killer of Deuce's girlfriend could be. I think the murderer is either Amber or Ty."

"I don't know Gunther, I'm not sure." I reply looking up, "I hope Tinka's okay about what misunderstanding she thought between Ty and I."

"I hope so too." Gunther says getting up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, "Your boxers are still on." I laugh.

His blush never left and he searched for his pants while I giggled behind that, "What, a guy can forget can't he?"

"Sure." I say giggling.

After we were out of Gunther's bedroom, he was in the living room busy watching cartoon shows, when I had the urge to knock on Tinka's door to ask if she's okay, "Tinka, are you in there." I spoke, "Well if you are, then I'd like to say that I'm sorry even though I didn't do anything. Whatever you thought or saw isn't true."

I heard Tinka unlocking her door and letting me in her room, "I know CeCe, it's just that I feel that I don't even know who he is anymore.."

"Tinka, Ty will always be yours. I don't think he's changing, I think it's you." I reply, "I don't think if you noticed, but look at your clothes Tinka, your wearing what I'm wearing or what a normal girl would wear, Ty likes to see some imperfection in you, that's what makes you beautiful."

"Really?" Tinka asks, "Because, I never thought anyone would like me the other way."

"Trust me, they will." I say.

* * *

(Amber POV)

Who is this girl who joined our freaking team, and how dare older brother did that. Doesn't he know that he left me in charge! Then a tap hit my shoulder and I turned around to slap that person, instead it was Josh, "What is it?!"

"Have you figured out yet?" Josh asks, "Or are you ready to give up?"

"I don't care, tell me who the hell is she?!" I shout in anger, "Why the hell Avan hire her?"

"I'll tell you everything once I get a kiss from you." Josh says.

"Sure, whatever." I realize what he said, "Wait, what?"

"Kiss me, hot cheeks." Josh replies, I blush.

Wait, why did I blush, please tell me I'm not going to fall for this dude..

"Um.." I say then I felt lip crashing into mine, I couldn't resist, but kiss back. I don't know why I feel this way towards him, am I falling in love..again? But this time with Josh. No, this is all wrong, I love Logan, he's mine but then again Josh seems kind of cute. His lips finally left mine, my eyes were shut and I felt awkward once I opened my eyes.

"S-so, I was asking for who our-our team-mate is..?"

"Right. She-is-R-" He was cut off when a car almost hit me then pushed me away saving my life.

I stare at him when underneath him, "You-you saved my life." I reply, "But why?"

"Because, I always had this small crush on you, but it grew bigger and now I'm in love with you." Josh explains.

"I guess, enemies can fall in love at times." I smile kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Josh says kissing back.

* * *

(Rocky POV)

Amber will probably find out about me in part of their team, but I will follow in the terms of condition, some people think that's a game where people just say they got no time for that, well I do. I saw Logan buying me ice-cream, I smile sweetly as he comes handing me in the ice-cream. Logan is such a nice guy, too bad he doesn't know me neither does CeCe.

"Rocky, you have something on your lips." Logan says.

"Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing I-"

He cut me off by wiping off the cream from my mouth, I stare at his beautiful brown eyes, knock out of it Rocky, remember that you don't love him, your in love with Deuce and besides your just using that poor guy. Suddenly his lips touch mine and I felt like I was melting into it, but why? I don't feel nothing for him then why do I feel like butterflies in my stomach and everything smells so good, I pull away trying to forget about that moment.

Logan holds my face, "Your such a beautiful girlfriend."

I blush to his response, "Well, thank you."

I have to get rid of those feelings that I have for Logan for Deuce or..

* * *

(CeCe POV)

"CeCe, do you think Ty is responsible for the murder case?" Gunther asks suspiciously.

"What? Why would you even think that.." I say.

"Or your all behind this too." Gunther narrows his eyes at me.

"How could you even possibly think your own girlfriend would do this? Did you lose trust in me or hit your head with a brick?!" I shout.

Tinka blew a fuse, "Gunther! CeCe! Just shut the hell up!"

"Whatever." I say.

"Ty will never do this, even if it is him then it will be his sister too."

"Rocky will never murder someone as long as I'm alive!" I shout out to Tinka.

Tinka tries defending, "Sorry, I was just guessing."

"Has anyone seen Josh lately.." Gunther asks out of nowhere.

"Where the hell Josh come from?" I ask him.

"Just asking my love."

I snort, "Please."

"Anyways, Ty is not up to anything maybe he has the key to find our way of who the real murderer is..?" Tinka explains.

"I guess." Gunther replies.

"We should probably ask him all together so he has no other choice than to just reveal the murderer." I respond intelligently.

After we planned everything we were forgetting about Ty that he's also in this together so we called him up after our discussion was over.

"Wassup guys, you needed me here..?" Ty asks.

We face his way, "Yes."

"So, wassup?"

"Were thinking that you know who the real murderer is Ty." Gunther says.

Ty looks away from us, then Tinka decides to ask him, "Is the person someone we know?"

"I don't know what you people are talking about." Ty replies hiding something.

"Actually you exactly know what's going on and who's all behind this so tell us!" Gunther scolds.

"Please, all of you know that I'm the leader of this group." Ty replies when Tinka slaps him hard across the face.

He looked hurt when he stared up at her knowing that she was hurt too, "Remember this Mr. Blue! My brother is the assistant leader of this group and all were asking for you is to just spit it out."

"But I can't!" Ty replies, "You wont understand."

"If Ty doesn't want to tell us then maybe we should just quit!" I shout walking away with Gunther.

"CeCe's right, maybe we should!" Tinka shouts.

"Wait!" Ty shouts out then all of us stop in track to listen to his say.

"Yes, it's someone we know Tinka, I wish I could tell you guys but then CeCe will never believe a word I say and Tinka probably will hate me and never be mine." Ty explains emotionally.

I walk over to him, "Maybe if you tell us then we might be able to help you out and why wont I believe you, your like my older brother Ty." I say.

"It's because that person means everything to you and I'm just not ready to share it with you or Tinka not even Gunther."

"Ty, there's no need to hide anything now, but to just tell us who was behind all this." Gunther replies.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you the truth, because I think if CeCe hears this then she will freak out." Ty responds.

I stare at him confused wondering who this person can be that means so much to me that even our Ty can't share, "Ty.."

"Yes."

"Before you reveal us the truth, I'd like to say that I don't think I'll just freak out, but feel betrayed." I explain knowing where all this is leading to.

"This is why I don't want to tell you." Ty says.

"I feel you.." I say, "But sometimes even if we all feel shattered the truth is going to be revealed one day isn't it?" I ask.

"What CeCe is saying is true Ty, so please don't hide this we need to know." Gunther says.

"Please Ty." Tinka says.

Ty sighs, "If I knew any better than we can ask Deuce cause he know's who the real murderer is. I can't tell you guys so if you report it to Deuce he will tell you."

"How would you know if Deuce know's all this?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because, I heard the conversation between him and.." Ty stops, "It's better off if Deuce explains all your questions to you. Deuce is not afraid to admit who the real murderer is."

"So you think you can just get away with this that easily Ty. Just tell us cause we know Deuce know's no shit except for you so stop lying or better what your going to run off somewhere else so fuck it!" Gunther shouts.

"I-I-" I cut Ty off.

I sigh, "Maybe he's telling us the truth."

"Only if you say so CeCe." Gunther responds.

* * *

(Deuce POV)

"I will continue to torture her!" I shout.

"Continue to torture who?" A voice speaks behind me, I turn around to see CeCe.

"Hey CeCe."

"Hi." She replies.

"So what are you doing here with both Gunther and Tinka and I see you've brang Ty along with you." I chuckle.

"Yes, were wanting to talk to you in private Deuce, only if you don't mind." CeCe says.

"Sure what for?" I ask.

"It's really private, but we must not talk out here." Tinka says.

"Alright, I'll invite you all in my house except for Gunther and Tinka." I reply.

"But why not Gunther and Tinka?" CeCe asks.

"Because they're lame." I say.

Tinka slaps me hard across my face, "How dare you, we weren't waiting for you to invite us!"

"Stop it!" I shout, "Were all here to ask you something really important, and we all think you might know all the answers to all of our questions." CeCe explains smiling sweetly.

"Really? Well I feel kind of special." I reply blushing.

"Enough of this non-sense tell us who that person is." Gunther asks me.

I stare at him in confusion, "What?"

"You know exactly what were talking about so spit it out Martinez." Gunther threatens me.

"Stop it Gunther this not the right way to ask someone. Deuce why don't we all visit your house and we'll talk about this." CeCe says.

"Alright." I reply.

"You better." Gunther says.

After they left, Josh came walking in, "So you know her?"

"Who?" I ask, "CeCe?"

"No, the murderer of Dina Garcia."

"Can I say something, where the hell did you come from and how are you asking me all this Josh?"

"Actually, I know alot about Dina's death and who did this." Josh says.

"Save it! I already know who she is."

"Wow, your already know that it's a she, your smarter than I noticed." Josh says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm just asking if you know who she is, since you know that I know that she is the real murderer and it's all because of her that your beloved passed the line through the real world." Josh explains as my eyes lit up in surprise.

I look over at Josh, "What? So you do know her."

"Yes, indeed." Josh replies.

"Hey guys." Rocky says interfering in our conversation along with her guy-friend Logan.

"Wassup Deuce?" Logan says.

"Nothing much just having a normal convo with a friend of mine that I haven't talked in a while."

"Really, cause it looks like your talking with one of my exes." Rocky replies looking over at Josh who looks away then Amber joins in.

"Sure, why doesn't the whole area here join us." I groan.

"Anyways, Logan can you please walk over there and ask that girl over there with that lathered jacket to please give me back my assignment." Rocky says sweetly.

Why that wicked little beast!

"Sure." Logan says kissing her.

"Bleh." I reply.

"Josh we should be leaving now, let's go." Amber says.

"Okay." He says leaving a note in my pocket.

"So, Deuce are you ready?" She asks.

"Ready for what?" I shoot out a glare.

She laughs, "Don't act silly with me Deuce, you know your totally into me."

"Shut up!" I shout slapping her, then Logan saw this and ran over to me punching me hard across the face, "How dare you touch her!"

"You don't know what she said." I say.

"Oh I exactly know what you did though." Logan says punching me.

Rocky looked like she was enjoying this fight, she stares over at Logan feeling something awkward of why he's protecting her so she looks away.

"Stop!" Rocky shouts, "You'll hurt Logan, Deuce."

I was on top of Logan smacking him until Rocky stopped us, "Just stop!" She cries.

"It's okay baby." Logan says fixing his collar leaving with her.

* * *

(CeCe POV)

"I just can't wait anymore, CeCe!" Gunther shouts punching the wall hard.

"I don't want to harm anyone, but unfortunately this will have to come out, I'm sorry R-" Ty stops then stares up at the wall.

"I just don't understand, we still can't find out who was behind all this Gunther." I sob, "I just hope it's not someone I care about."

"Well be surprised by the outcome." Ty says.

"I don't know why I feel as if I know this person is.." I say, "But then again I deny this reason."

"CeCe, if you know then tell us.." Gunther says.

"I don't know, one minute it comes through my head then poof the pictures gone." I explain.

"How can this be?" Tinka asks.

"..." I don't respond.

"Well, we'll have to find out once Deuce helps us through." Gunther says.

_~Knock Knock~_

"I think he's here." CeCe says running towards the door to open it up. As she opened the door we see Deuce entering in with Josh, why would he bring in Josh with him when he know's what CeCe had told him. Well I really don't know the half of the story, but still wondering.

"Josh?!" CeCe shouts trying close the door on him, then I stop her, "Wait, CeCe, there may be a rare explanation of what he's doing over here.."

CeCe looks over to my way and pulls me to the side, "What do you think your doing Gunther, Josh has some bad lies and you-" I wanted her to stop scolding at me so I pull her into a kiss, she pushes me away mad.

"No, I will not agree for him to be invited!" CeCe shouts.

"CeCe, this is my house and I let you guys come over here to stay and the reason why I went out is because I wanted to bring him along with me. And it's totally fine with me whether you decide to leave or not, depends all on you CeCe." Deuce explains to her calming her down.

"Fine!" CeCe groans, "Let's just get this over with."

"Now that's my baybee." I reply throwing my arms out at CeCe for her to give me a big hug, but instead she refused.

Tinka rolls her eyes, "Hi Josh what a pleasant surprise for you to be here."

"Yeah.." Josh says.

"Anyways, let's all have a seat on the couch and discuss." Ty says.

"Definitely." Deuce replies sitting down on the couch with the rest except for CeCe who stood by the door angry. I walked over to her, but she had the thought to enter in Deuce's bedroom, I followed her.

"What do you want Gunther?" CeCe asks rolling her eyes.

"I want to know why whenever you see Josh, your mad?" I ask.

"I don't like sharing." She replies trying to walk away, but I grab hold of her arm to stop her.

"I'm your boyfriend, CeCe!" I shout, "I deserve to know."

"No you don't!" She shouts.

I push her against the wall breathing against her neck, she seemed to shiver once she felt me. I stared into her eyes reaching for her lips, suddenly my lips crashed into hers, and she melted in the kiss after 2 seconds. I started picking her up and heading towards the room and throwing her on the bed, as I claimed on top of her kissing her neck, she started moaning to my touch. My lips left trails down her neck, traveling up to her lips kissing her passionately.

_~Knock Knock~_

"Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but this is my room that you have just entered without my permission!" Deuce shouts out from the door, so I get off of CeCe pretending like this never happen between us. I saw her blush appearing.

"Don't worry baybee, next time we will-"

"Shut up!" CeCe says unlocking the door.

"Thank you, you two Gunther get out." Deuce demands.

"Okay,okay no rush." I reply.

* * *

(Rocky POV)

"Logan, have you seen Deuce anywhere lately?" I ask.

"Not really, I mean he's always hanging out with Josh maybe you can ask him." Logan says kissing my cheek, I felt blush but shrugged it off.

"Oh.."

"Rocky, your amazing." Logan compliments.

"I know." I flip my hair.

"I don't know about you, but I love you so much that I think I'm going blind." He explains emotionally when a smile creeps through my face.

He holds my face and gently kisses me on the lips, I melt in the kiss and start kissing back not knowing what I'm doing. Suddenly he pulls away and looks in my eyes, "That's how much I love you."

"I-I love you too." I blurt out in mistake.

"I know you do." He smirks.

"Um..do you have someone in mind that you think could've murdered Dina?" I ask in guilt.

"Actually, I've been thinking lately and I don't know yet, but I think it might be Amber." Logan explains.

I don't know why I feel so guilty telling him this then I had a thought to ask him, "Imagine if the murderer was me." I laugh hard making it hard for him to believe such non-sense.

"If it was you, then I don't know I'd do, but end this relationship!" Logan shouts seriously.

"Okay, sorry I didn-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, it's just you'd never do this, Rocky." Logan says.

"... yeah.." I say thinking.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, I'm finally finished with this chapter hope you like it. Also I know Ty hasn't revealed anything to CeCe,Gunther and Tinka, but Deuce will probably tell. Is Rocky falling for Logan or what and feeling guilty of what she did to Deuce's beloved? CeCe seems to be angry at Josh, but what for? Gunther and CeCe moments! Follow/Favorite GeCeBaybees/RoganLuvrs.

Also a shout out to BurkelyDuffieldLover, I'm sorry I haven't said anything about you, but your an amazing writer, I just love your stories so much! Keep continuing to be a great author and hope you write a GeCe story!


	12. Shocking News

Thank you for the reviews, keep following(what, I'm not crazy it just makes me happy).

* * *

(Tinka POV)

"Ty, why can't you just tell me who this murderer is, is it that hard to just spit out someone's name." I say.

"Yes!" Ty shouts and I move backwards afraid.

"T-Ty."

"I'm sorry Tinka, it's just so hard to explain who did this and Deuce is just there chilling while were all waiting to discuss about this awful situation." He explains.

"I know how you feel." I say.

"No you don't!" He shouts, "It's just all wrong, there's got to be some misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding?" I say, "Of who?"

"I can't say, Tinka!"

"Yo Deuce, what the hell are you doing over here? Don't you dare touch her or I will rip your head off!" Gunther shouts trying to attack Deuce.

"Calm down Gunther, CeCe and I are just having a normal conversation here aren't we?" Deuce asks CeCe.

"Not really, your offending my bestfriend!" CeCe shouts out at Deuce.

"That's because all of this is true, CeCe believe me." Deuce tries explaining.

"I will not hear one word that your saying about her." CeCe says.

Gunther holds CeCe's shoulder, "What's wrong little cookie?"

"None of your business!" She yells running out the door.

"But little cookie wait!" Gunther shouts chasing after CeCe.

* * *

(Deuce POV)

I knew it. I knew it that CeCe will not listen to me, if she doesn't believe me then how will the rest of them take it, "Are you okay man?" Ty asks.

"Sure." I reply heading off to my room where I can take a nap and forget all this happened.

CeCe, I know your going to feel hurt once you yourself find out that Rocky has done something like this, sure it's hard to believe but it's the truth. I just hope you don't join her team cause I know you'd do that, but then I have a feeling that you feel betrayed and will break your relationship with her as your bestfriend. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you the truth.

(CeCe POV)

"I'm out of here!" I shout.

"Little cookie, you could've waited for me.." Gunther says out of breath.

"I can't believe Deuce would think such thing, this is not true it can't be true!" I shout tearing up.

Gunther holds my face, "What's wrong, CeCe?"

"This is all wrong, Deuce is a freaking liar!"

"Why,what did he say?" He asks, "Did Deuce hurt you cause if he did then I will-"

"No!", I shout, "It's not about Deuce, it's just that he told me the name of the murderer." I reply.

"What?" He chuckles, "Well that's great tell me."

"Now I understand how Ty felt not wanting to share this with me, it just breaks my heart that she would do such thing." I sob.

"CeCe, what are you talking about I don't understand who are you talking about?" Gunther asks me.

"It's just complicated you'll never know."

"But why will you not tell me!" Gunther shouts.

"Because she's more important to me than you are!" I blurt out.

Gunther looked hurt and confused, "The girl that has murdered one of your closest friends, means everything to you than me...Have you ever thought about my feelings CeCe, how much I love you?! I can't live without you! How can you just say that?!" He shouts hurt.

"Gunther..I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" He asks.

"I-I-" I start fainting for some reason then I heard a voice, "CeCe,CeCe,CeCe.." A voice speaks trying to get me up.

* * *

(Gunther's House- CeCe POV)

"Where am I?" I ask getting up then see Gunther.

"Oh." I say.

"You fainted awhile ago when-" He stopped.

"I'm sorry." I say walking over to him when he picks up a glass of water handing it over to me.

"Sorry? For what, CeCe?"

"Sorry for hurting you like that." I say.

"No, CeCe I should be the one saying sorry of not realizing how much you care about that person than me." Gunther adds in his stupid sarcasm that literally never goes away.

"Are you being sarcastic?!" I yell.

"Wow, CeCe took you so long to figure that out."

I hit him with the pillow, "I hate you so freaking much! I never want to see your face ever again! I'm out of here!" I shout.

Suddenly he pulls me back into the room, "What do you think your doing baybee?"

"Let go!" I scream.

"I'm sorry, CeCe." Gunther chuckles.

"Sure you are!" I say sarcastically.

"Oh look, little cookie knows sarcasm too."

"Ugh!" I groan then accidently my bracelet got stuck in his buttons.

His eyes never left mine when I tried taking it off, he caught my hand and I looked at him if he was crazy or something, "G-"

"Shh." He shushes me with his fingers touching my lip, "Leave it to me."

As I stared into his blue eyes the bracelet got off, it felt like 2 seconds when I stared into his eyes, "So, were alone baybee.."

"Y-yeah.." I look around.

"What are you looking around for, I'm here and so are you." He says.

I nod, "Y-yeah." I chuckle nervously,

"Wanna Kiss?" Gunther asks.

"Sure." I say not really sure why he'd ask me this if he could've just done it by now.

He leans in as I tippy toed and caught his lips.

* * *

(Ty POV)

"You promise you wont freak out once you find out who the real murderer is?" I ask her.

"I promise I wont." Tinka says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Nearly?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really-" Tinka cut me off, "Oh My Gosh just spit it out already, I'm dying to know who it is!"

I kiss her lips, "I wont tell you."

"But why?"

"Because I just can't, if it was someone else like Deuce,Logan,Gunther or even you then I wouldn't be surprised."

She hits me hard on the head "How dare you."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Alright cutey." She replies hugging him.

"Ty?"

"Yes?"

"You wont tell me the real murderer?" Tinka asks using that puppy face.

"Ofcourse,wait what never!" I reply.

"Whatever." Tinka responds.

* * *

(Rocky POV)

"Logan, there's something I need to tell you." I sigh.

"What is it?" Logan asks.

"You might think that this is rubbish, but it's true.."

"Go on.."

"The murderer of Dina is.."

"Is?" He asks.

"The murderer is.." I stop in track, "I just can't say it, Logan! I feel, feel that I should've never done this in the first place!" I sob.

"Wait, you mean that this whole murder incident was based on all you Rocky, so your saying that you murdered Dina, Deuce's girlfriend but why? What did she ever do to you?!" Logan shouts.

"I-I fell in love with Deuce after her death." I reply.

"Or was it before her death?!" Logan shouts.

"Stop shouting, your scaring me!" I say.

"I'm not shouting!"

"Yes you are!" I yell back.

"I can't believe you'd do this, Rocky!" Logan screams.

"I don't love him anymore, I love you." I blurt out, oh no what am I saying?

"Who cares about this were not discussing about that now! I can't believe you killed Dina, when CeCe hears this she will freak out, and she probably might not believe until you tell her the truth." Logan explains.

"I'm sorry."

"To who? Me?" He asks, "Oh I know your not apologizing to me, you have to apologize to Deuce, if he forgives you then your sin will probably be removed or never!" He shouts.

"But what about us?" I ask sobbing.

"You have 24 hours to admit to everyone that you have murdered Dina, Rocky or we are-"

"No, don't say it." I say falling down.

"Over.", He replies "You got it?"

I sob, "You better fix yourself up." Logan says leaving the apartment.

He slams the door as he leaves, leaving me there hurt, "Why did I do this crime?" I say to my self sobbing.

* * *

(CeCe POV)

"Rocky!" I shout when I knock on her door.

"Go away, Rocky's not here!" She screams.

"I know your in there." I say.

"Go away CeCe, I'm busy!"

"Obviously you don't want to become my bestfriend so were through!" I yell trying to get her attention, but no words came out from her mouth, "Rocky, open the door!"

"Do you hear yourself, you don't need me anymore so leave me alone." Rocky shouts.

"I do need you Rocky, but not like this.." I respond.

And then at that moment Rocky decides to open the door for me, "What?"

"Can you please let me in, I need to tell you something important." I say.

"Alright." Rocky replies.

She finally let's me in, "Thank You."

"What are you here for, CeCe?" Rocky asks.

"First my brother's insanely in love with you. Second how could you?!" I hit her.

"Ow, CeCe that hurt you know."

"That's what I was hoping for Rocky!" I shout.

"What did I do?!"

"How could you kill one of our closest friends Dina if any of this is true.." I explain.

"Who told you?" Rocky asks.

"First Deuce tried explaining then when I arrived home to see Logan stressed out so I asked him what's wrong? At first when Deuce told me I didn't believe, but then when Logan said I trusted him even though we hate each other! Rocky, I'm here to ask you if any of this is true?" I ask.

"What truth?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Dina!?" I shout.

"Oh yeah, CeCe I didn't know what's gotten into me, but I've lost it I think I crossed the limit of killing her." Rocky explains.

"Yaah." I say putting my hands up that she finally agrees that she did this sin.

"So this is all true?" I ask Rocky who looked down on herself.

"I believe so, CeCe." She replies, "But I don't want to go to jail." Rocky sobs.

"Don't worry Rocky, I wont let anyone know that your the murderer."

"It's already late CeCe, Logan knows and so does both Josh and Deuce. I bet Josh told Amber by now. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore CeCe, help me out."

"Then what do we do?" I say.

"I don't know, I guess I'll reveal the truth to everybody then end my relationship with Logan." Rocky responds.

"No, I have a better idea, how about you tell everyone that, that night you were drunk-"

"CeCe, I can't make up anymore lies, now that I know what's gotten the best out of me, Logan.." Rocky replies.

"Aww." I say.

"You don't hate me?" Rocky asked.

"How can you ask your own bestfriend this ridiculous question when you know I love you, when have I ever hated you?"

"Alot of times." She says.

"Okay, whatever but no I don't hate you. I know you betrayed me a little but I understand you loved Deuce and that's why you were after her, but now since you love Logan you understand what consequences we have to go through now."

"How did you know I had a crush on Deuce?"

"I didn't, you just said it." I chuckle, "Though Deuce is cute."

"You used to like him too, CeCe?" Rocky asks.

"Ofcourse, Deuce is the cutest guy I've ever seen."

"Aww.."

"Yeah, anyways you should probably visit my house, Rocky." I say pulling her.

"But Logan.."

"He wont mind!" I shout pulling her once more time.

* * *

(Gunther POV)

"Deuce!" I shout until he finally opens his door.

"What man?!"

"Where the hell is CeCe, I've texted her almost a million times and she still hasn't picked up!" I shout.

"How should I know?"

"Oh I know you know baybee."

"First I don't know where the hell CeCe is? Second I would've took care of her if she was here and lastly don't say that!"

"Any idea where she could be now, cause I visited her house a few while ago and she wasn't there."

"Maybe she just entered home, you might not know Gunther. I suggest you try calling her again." Deuce says.

I called her once again if she picks it up, but she's not picking up, "I'm starting to get very worried about her."

"I don't know maybe she's with Rocky." Deuce replies, "Oh no!" Deuce yells.

"What?"

"I have to go, bye."

"What the hell!"

* * *

(Deuce POV)

CeCe is with Rocky, what if something bad happens to CeCe, she might get shot by Rocky and why am I so worried about CeCe this should be Gunther. But, Rocky will never murder her she's her bestfriend. I should've told Gunther then he would've helped me out here but he doesn't know that her own bestfriend would be the murderer so he thinks that if CeCe's with her then she'll be okay. _Deuce calm down man, your thinking too much, calm down._ I just need to head over to CeCe's to check on her. The minute I ran over to her I accidently hit someone really bad, "Ow you jerk!"

I look at her, "Sorry, I'm so sorry can you please move out of my way I need to pass through." The place was pretty crowded in here I wonder why?

She looks up at me then spoke, "Is this how you talk to a girl you freaking jerk?!"

"Wait a minute, I know you, your Dina's cousin Melissa how are ya?"

Melissa gives me a slap, "What did I do so wrong that I deserved this?"

"You pushed me, now help me up." She says.

"Fine!" I groan.

"Thank you!" Melissa responds, "Didn't you know that Dina has been waiting for you her whole life and you still haven't returned!"

"What are you talking about, I think you've gone crazy because your cousin's not living."

"Your girlfriend?" She says trying to remind me.

"Dina isn't with us anymore so get that through your pretty little head." I say.

She slaps me again, "Oh come on!" I shout.

"You know what I don't have time dealing with you so you have a good day!"

She follows me, "I'm telling you the truth Dina survived, Rocky thought she murdered her full and final, but she didn't. She moved in with me I could prove it to you!" Melissa shouts.

I walk forward her, "How do you know Rocky was the one to do this?"

"Dina told me, I'll explain everything to you once we clear and justify these things between us three and Rocky." Melissa says.

"Thanks for letting me know." I say.

* * *

(CeCe POV)

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone?" I ask him.

"No, I promise CeCe." Gunther replies.

I sigh, "Okay, I'll give you hints about her. She's one of my closest friends, and she loves me to death so do I, but like a sister-" I get cut off from him.

"Are you talking about your bestfriend?" He asks.

"H-how d-did you know?"

"CeCe, your not that hard to read, okay. Seriously?"

"Yeah.."

"I don't believe. She's those too goody-shoes, why would she-" I cut him off.

"I know, that's what I'm not understanding of how she can do this to Dina.." I reply.

"I feel you CeCe." Gunther pulls me into an embrace.

"I love you.."

"I love you too baybee." He says kissing me on the for-head.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for this long update, but I've been extremely busy and I still am. I hope I can finish this story. I'll probably come back soon updating, but no promises guys. Anyways - GeCe Love ... God, I miss saying that! Love you3


	13. Dina's Alive!

Hey guys, I think this chapter is a bit surprising when you read it. So..Enjoy!

* * *

(CeCe POV)

"Gunther..?" I look over at him.

He turns around to face me, "Yes baybee?"

I laugh, "What?" Gunther says confused.

"Your cute." I say biting my lip hard.

"Nah, your much more cuter than I am." Gunther replies.

"Oh...Is that so?" I say walking closer.

"Definitely baybee." He winks placing his glass down and pulling me into a kiss.

I push my lips harder against him when he starts to pick me up and place me on the bed, "Are you sure you want to do this, CeCe?" Gunther asks.

I stare at his beautiful blue eyes completely lost then I start to nod slowly, "I'm sure."

* * *

(Logan POV)

"Rocky, even though I know that your the murderer.. I still love you.." I say.

Rocky sobs, "I don't deserve such a gentleman like you! I-I'm a freaking jerk! I hurt you in many way's, Logan.."

"You have, but I'm not much hurt that this hasn't happened to my sister.."

Rocky hugs me tight, "I'm so sorry Logan!"

I pull her, "Rocky, I told you, you shouldn't apologize to me, but Deuce!"

She stares into my eyes, "Okay.."

* * *

(Deuce POV)

"So, you still don't believe that your girlfriend is living?!" Melissa screams into my ear.

"AAAH!" I scream!..."Nope."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to show you proof! Come over at my house after school, okay?"

"I'll see if I can make it, Melissa."

"No, you have to!" She shouts.

"Fine, whatever." I reply.

Melissa smiles walking away. Weirdo.

* * *

(Gunther POV)

"Tinka, I'm sure Ty will tell you the truth when he's ready." I try explaining to her.

"Yeah Tinka, what Gunther's saying is right." CeCe adds in.

"But, I want to know now!" She growls.

"Patience is the answer." I say.

CeCe nods, "Besides, the .. um .. killer will clarify everything to us and why she did this."

"CeCe, do you really think a murder will just tell us the whole truth, cause I know that, that's not the case. Perhaps she'll bring weapons with her to kill us!" Tinka growls in rage.

"Tinka, why are you so stressed about about this?" I ask her.

"Why won't Ty tell me? Is he on her side or what?!"

We stay silent.

"Answer me!"

"Um..Tinka, I think it's best for you not know yet." CeCe replies hurt.

She groans and stomps off to her room, "Tinka.." I call, but she already runs off to her room.

"I wish she would understand.." CeCe sighs.

I pull her into a hug, "I'm sure Tinka will understand."

"How would you know?" She asks.

"I'm her twin, baybee."

"Yeah, obviously." She responds.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I get a message from Deuce to hurry over to an address he gave me, "What is it?" CeCe asks.

"I just got a message from 'eyebrows' saying that he needs us to hurry over to this place where he wants us at."

"You mean like a secret hideout?" She asks.

"Probably." I tell her curious.

"Maybe Deuce has a say, Gunther." CeCe says.

"We'll just have to find out, CeCe." I reply.

* * *

(Dina POV)

"Melissa, you have to tell Deuce to come over here fast! Please, he needs to understand that Rocky is not the murderer! It was all a set-up that Frankie did!" I shout.

"I know, I've tried calling him but no reply!" Melissa responds.

"I can't believe Frankie set us up! Rocky probably thinks that she murdered me, but it wasn't her! It was that Amber girl who was disguising herself as poor Rocky." I say.

"Dina, Deuce will only listen to you when you say everything to him. Maybe, he'll be a little confused, but relieved." Melissa gives me a pleasant smile.

"Awe, Mel." I hug her tightly.

She hugs me back, " Mmm..I wonder why this Amber girl did such thing and why disguise as Rocky. Wait, wasn't Rocky drunk that day, I remember Josh giving her some potion and she started acting weird, then Amber took her somewhere..I remember her taking Rocky to the room.."

"Oh yeah your right Mel, plus how did she disguise as her?"

"I don't know, that's what he'll have to find out. Though her brother Frankie I heard is in jail. I think their boss Avan too." Melissa explains.

* * *

(Deuce POV)

I saw CeCe running to me, "Deuce! We're here, what did you need?!"

"Where's your foreign boyfriend?" I ask her.

She slaps me hard, "Look if your going to talk non-sense about my boyfriend then I'm out of here!" CeCe says trying to walk away.

I stop her, "Wait, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's really important so is he here with you?"

"Yes. He'll be arriving."

"I'm here baybees." Gunther says making an entrance putting his arms up as usual.

"Oh that's great man, we all need some discussing to do." I say.

"About Rocky?" CeCe asks.

"No, it's about Dina."

"What about her?" Gunther asks.

"Well, I met up with her cousin Melissa the other day, and CeCe probably knows who I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah I know who your talking about. She hates you." CeCe chuckles.

"Not funny." I reply.

"Continue..?" Gunther waits.

"Yeah and she was saying that Dina's still alive and needs me.." I say not sure.

"What?! Dina's alive?!" CeCe jumps surprised.

"Yeah..I'm not sure yet, she said if I don't believe her then she has evidence with her."

"I believe her." CeCe responds.

"I don't know, CeCe. What if this is some set-up?" Gunther asks.

"Oh shut up Gunther, you don't even know her. I knew her for so long so I believe." CeCe says.

Gunther gets up, "CeCe, I know you know her, but-" CeCe cuts him off.

"You know what? If you don't freaking believe me, then scram!" She shouts.

His eyes turn red like he was going to punch a brick or something, "I'm trying to help here CeCe, if you don't want that then do it yourself on your own."

"Whatever, I can do whatever I want on my own without you!" She shouts.

"I'm done arguing here with you, CeCe." Gunther says leaving.

"Wait!" I shout.

CeCe turns her way to me, "I think you should go to Melissa and see if her evidence is correct."

"Alright, I guess." I reply.

"You think he'll get over it?" I ask her.

"I don't know." A tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

(Tinka POV)

"Gunther your back!"I say giving him a big grin.

"Your not mad anymore?" Gunther asks me.

"Nope, if Ty wants to tell me later then I'm totally fine with that." I smile.

He try's smiling, but it seems as if his rage wouldn't go down, "Are you okay, Gunther?"

"No!" He screams then he realizes what he just did, "I-I'm sorry I shouted at you, Tinka. I didn't mean to put out all my anger out at you."

"I understand, but why so angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gunther replies.

"Is it about, CeCe?" Tinka asks.

Gunther looks at me, "How did you know?"

"I'm your twin, Gunther." I chuckle.

"Right!"He chuckles.

"So, what happened?"

"It's just another argument we got into.." He sighs.

"Oh, I see. Those couple kind of arguments." I respond.

"I was just trying to help her out, but it turns out that she doesn't need me anymore, Tinka." Gunther sobs.

"Awe Gunther, I'm sure she needs you too, she's just mad."

Gunther sighs, "I'm just going to head to my room and take a nap."

I smile, "Okay."

* * *

(CeCe POV)

I cry in my bed thinking I should've never started that stupid fight with Gunther, I couldn't sleep, I woke up and then my phone starts ringing and I see Deuce calling me, I pick the call and answer, "Hey Deuce."

"Hey, CeCe. Is, Gunther still mad at you? Making sure." He asks.

"I don't know, yet. He hasn't even called me, maybe this time I should go over to him and apologize.." I sigh.

"Yeah, I think so too. Plus, I've thinked about what you said earlier today and I'm ready. I'm ready to meet Melissa and find out! But not today, I'm pretty tired." Deuce explains firmly.

"That's nice, anyways I wish you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ce." Deuce says ending the call.

Since I couldn't go to bed, I decided to try taking a nap on the couch. I sat down, but not feeling any drowsier than before. Someone knocks on my door and I get scared so I slowly open the door to see, Gunther.

"Gunther?"

He looks down, "What makes you come over here?" I ask.

"I-I can't sleep without apologizing to you." Gunther says.

"I-I can't sleep without apologizing to you either, and I think it should be me who should say sorry. Sorry..?"

"I forgive you, baybee." Gunther picks me up closing the door and carrying me to my room, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I say kissing him hard on the lips.

He kisses back then pulls away staring into my eyes, "CeCe, may I sleep with you?" He blushes a little.

I chuckle, "Yes baby."

Gunther smirks and puts me in bed and sleeps near me.

"CeCe?" Gunther calls.

"Mmm.."

"I'm glad I have you as my girlfriend, CeCe." Gunther says.

I turn around and face him to give him a pleasant smile then kiss him on his cheek, "And, I'm glad that I have you as my boyfriend, Gunther." I wink.

He chuckles.

* * *

A/N: Maybe this chapter is a bit short, but I'll probably start making short chapter's like this to keep hints. I just read this chapter over and loved it, I hope you guys love it too, I'm so excited for you to read the next chapter. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter next week. Were you all surprised? I know some of you are relieved. I did this because some didn't want Rocky to be the murderer so you must be happy, now. Plus I did add some GeCe argument, those of you who wanted them to argue and I couldn't just make them separated for that long so I got them together.


End file.
